Sailor Moon Fate
by Fire Angel1
Summary: Part 8 is up, and it's the end!
1. Eternal Melody

"Fate" - A Bishoujou Senshi Sailor Moon Series  
Fire Angel  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE 1: Okay guys, this series is just a little thing I thought up, but each story is   
only a one-part fan fic, and they are all separate stories (ie. Their outcomes do not affect the   
other stories). Their outcomes will not reflect on my future fan fictions. Any comments? E-mail   
me at rinoa_heartilly86@hotmail.com  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE 2: This whole fan fiction is based upon Hino Rei's dream in Sailor Moon: Another   
Story, and also a comment she made throughout the game. Together they prove that even though she   
gave up on Chiba Mamoru, she still loved him. I've tried to think of possible outcomes of what   
would happen if destiny was changed… if the two of them got together. The title from this story   
is, of course, one of Rei's image songs, and it kind of blends in with the story. If you want to   
flame me, go ahead, I don't think one fan fiction author gets through without a flame of some   
type :o)  
  
  
Fate   
Part 1: Eternal Melody   
  
PROLOGUE  
She sat on the roof of the temple, letting the early morning wind play with her raven black hair.  
As she watched the sun rise, she could not help but think of him. Oh, she knew it was a sin, to   
long for her best friend's - her princess' - lover, but she could not help her feelings. She knew  
she would love him for all eternity, even past the doors of death.  
  
Many times she had consoled Usagi that she was over her lover; she had thought she was, but still  
her feelings got in the way. She was in no way over him, no matter how much she tried to pretend   
that she was.  
  
A tiny tear trickled down her cheek, and once again she felt guilty. Why could she not stop the   
tears? Why did she have to feel this way? Of course, she knew, that everyone had a destiny. Her   
destiny was to love him for eternity. His was to be with his beloved Princess. Forever, like a   
melody played on the strings of her heart, she would love him. It was written in the stars.  
  
Suddenly she found herself praying. Praying to change the destinies that their lives followed.   
She knew she shouldn't, that it was not possible to change destiny. But she let the wishes come   
rushing through her head, and the words from her mouth.   
"Please let him by mine," she whispered, closing her eyes as more tears rolled slowly down her   
cheeks. "Even if it is only for a day. I just want to be held in his arms, to feel his warm   
embrace and his soft kiss."  
  
  
CHAPTER 1  
"Rei-chan! Why are you crying?" a voice called.  
Hino Rei opened her eyes and looked down from the roof of the temple. Tsukino Chibi-Usa and Tomoe  
Hotaru were standing, looking up at her curiously. Tsukino Usagi was with them. She was the one   
that had called out. Rei felt a sudden shock of guilt when she saw Usagi. What had she been   
thinking? She was trying to twist the threads of fate to take away her best friend's lover.  
  
Rei shook her head vigorously, wiping the tears away, and leapt gracefully down from the roof.  
"Nothing's wrong," she lied. "I just had something in my eye."  
"Fufufu," Usagi snapped. She could always tell when her friend was lying. "Tell the truth this   
time."  
Rei opened her mouth to try and think of a reasonable explanation for her tears. But she was   
interrupted by a voice calling from inside the temple. It was Yuuichiirou.  
  
"Rei-san, the phone for you!" he called. "It's Chiba Mamoru."   
Everyone looked at her quizzically.  
"Rei-chan, why would Mamo-chan be calling you?" Usagi asked suspiciously.  
Rei shook her head weakly.  
"I don't know," she whispered, feeling weak to the stomach. "I'd better go and find out, huh?"  
  
She walked inside and took the phone from Yuuichiirou.  
"Hello? Hino Rei speaking."  
"Rei-chan, it's Mamoru. Chiba Mamoru."  
"Hello, Mamoru-sama," she said pleasantly, ignoring the growing feeling of queasiness and the   
sudden heartache. "What can I do for you? You're not calling to ask me to predict your future,   
are you?" she asked teasingly. "Because really, you already know it. Actually, speaking of the   
future, I have your wife and daughter here. If you'd like to speak to one of them, I can-"  
"Rei-chan," he said, interrupting her rambling. "I called to speak to you, not Usagi."  
With a shiver she realised that he had not called her Usako.  
  
"Umm…" Rei replied, thinking of nothing useful to say.  
"Rei, I'd like to apologise…"  
She was about to ask, 'for what?' but he cut in again. "For hurting you the way I did… by going   
off with Usagi. I'm sorry…"  
"Mamoru-sama, you don't have to apologise," she said, her heart aching more for him than it ever   
had. "You two were destined to-"  
"Rei! I don't care about destiny anymore! The truth is," he said, suddenly softer. "I'm in love   
with you, not Usagi. And I always have been. I… I want to spend my life with… you."  
  
With that last word, her world suddenly changed.  
  
  
CHAPTER 2  
She looked around. She was back outside the temple again. Alone. Chibi-Usa, Hotaru and Usagi had   
gone. She felt guilty again. Had she dreamed it all? Was she still smitten with her friend's   
lover?  
But suddenly, a memory surfaced in the back of her mind. A memory which had never existed before…  
  
*The Princess of Mars looked around the crowded ballroom, searching frantically for Prince   
Endymion. She had to find him before Princess Serenity did.   
  
Even though the whole of the Moon Kingdom knew of Princess Serenity's love for the handsome   
prince, Princess Mars had kept her affection for him to herself… but of course, her beloved   
friend, the princess herself, found out. They had no secrets from each other. Since the day when   
Princess Mars had admitted her love, the two girls had become rivals, each flirting with him at   
every opportunity, sniping at each other, merely pretending to be friends for the sake of the   
friendship between the Moon Kingdom and the planet Mars.  
  
Suddenly, her eyes fell upon the prince. She smiled triumphantly, but her smile faded when she   
saw who was standing next to him. Princess Serenity.  
Fine, I'll go over there anyway, she thought angrily. Then he'll be able to compare us… see who   
he likes better.  
"May the best woman win," she muttered, and she placed a seductive smile over her beautiful face   
and approached the happily talking couple.  
  
"Good evening, Prince Endymion, Princess Serenity." That formal welcome was the only attention   
she actually paid to Serenity. Almost instantly her attention was back on Endymion.  
"So, your highness, I trust you are enjoying your time on the Moon Kingdom?"  
"Yes," Prince Endymion said, with a firm nod of his head. "I am dearly missing Earth, though. I   
get homesick frequently."  
She let the seductiveness slip a little, and transformed her features into a look of warm   
concern.  
"My prince," she said fondly. "Perhaps one day you would like to come see the Kingdom of Mars? It  
is like Earth in many ways, and you may bring any guests you like."  
"I would like that, princess," he said, smiling at her. "I would like that very much. Would you   
care to dance?"  
"Yes, my prince."  
  
He took her into his arms and they waltzed across the floor. Princess Mars looked over his   
shoulder and gave Princess Serenity a triumphant smile as the blond princess turned and fled.*  
  
Rei shook her head. Could it really be that she had changed destiny to get the one she truly   
loved? She was interrupted by her chain of thoughts as a young girl with raven black hair and   
blue eyes came racing up the temple steps and into her arms. Mamoru was close behind, calling   
out, "Chibi-Rei, slow down!"  
The little girl pulled out of Rei's arms.  
"Mama," she said warmly. "I wanted to come see you and tell you about school today, but Papa   
said-"  
"Papa didn't say anything," Mamoru said firmly, picking the little girl and hoisting her onto his  
back. "Only yelled at you to slow down. I'm an old man," he joked, grinning warmly at Rei. "I   
don't have the energy to keep up with you. Anyway," he said, turning to Rei and kissing her   
lightly on the cheek. "How was your day?"  
  
Rei just looked from 'Chibi-Rei' to Mamoru, her eyes opened wide in shock. Could it be that her   
wish had come true?  
  
  
CHAPTER 3  
Tomoe Hotaru suddenly felt something powerful sliding down her throat. She screamed as the evil   
being writhed inside of her, trying to escape. She looked around frantically… hadn't Usagi been   
with her only instants ago? But Usagi was lying on the ground helplessly, her brooch scattered   
metres away from her. She wasn't breathing.   
  
The power inside of her suddenly surged into her mind, and she screamed again. The dark messiah   
wanted her again; it wanted her strength to release the chaotic creature that would destroy the   
world. She felt herself aging as it controlled her. She grew taller and her hair longer. Her   
breasts grew larger as her school uniform slicked into a soft blue gown. She knew instantly that   
an evil spirit was possessing her body.  
  
-What have you done to Usagi?- she cried to the monster in her brain.  
"You know very well what I have done, Hotaru-chan." The voice was coming from her own mouth,   
mocking her. "I have taken her life to feed both yours and my own. The Dark Messiah is back."  
Inside of her brain, Hotaru screamed. She could not control herself. She had become Mistress Nine  
once more.  
  
****  
  
"Mama, did you hear that?" Chibi-Rei cried out as a scream broke Rei's shocked silence. "Someone   
screamed…"  
"Hotaru-chan and Usagi-chan!" Rei suddenly panicked. She had heard both of them scream… what was   
going on?  
"We have to go find them," Mamoru said gently, placing his hand on Rei's shoulder. "Rei-chan… you  
have to transform. For the good of your friends and the world. You too, Chibi-chan."  
  
"Mars Crystal Power, Make Up!" Rei shrieked, holding up her transformation pen as an aura of fire  
wrapped itself around her. Why? Why now, when I am finally here with my beloved Mamoru… and my   
future daughter? Why do the evil spirits have to attack us now?  
"Mars Crisis, Make Up!" the younger Rei cried, holding up her transformation pen as red ribbons   
wound around her. Don't worry, Mama. I'll help you protect your friends…  
"Come on, Chibi… um… Chibi Mars," Super Sailor Mars said to her daughter. "We have to hurry… we   
have to save Usagi-chan. Mamoru," she said, turning to his side. "We'll be back."  
She kissed him quickly and softly, and then ran.  
  
  
CHAPTER 4  
The Mistress Nine was using Hotaru's aged body to destroy Tokyo. The humans were all dead or   
dying. She didn't care; the only thing she cared about was finding the Pharaoh Ninety… she didn't  
know that he had been destroyed when she had. She didn't even know she'd been destroyed in the   
first place. Destiny had changed; she was only just beginning to live. But there was no Pharaoh   
Ninety.  
  
Super Sailor Mars and Super Sailor Chibi Mars arrived just as Mistress Nine was blasting down the  
Tomoe Labs. Professor Tomoe was dying. She didn't care anymore for her worthless father; he meant  
nothing to her now.  
"Mistress Nine, please spare me! Hotaru! I was the one that gave you your life! We can rule the   
world together!" Tomoe cried as he collapsed helplessly to the ground.  
"Shut up, father," Mistess Nine snapped. "You are worthless to me. You must die. Only the Pharaoh  
Ninety will rule the world, with me as his loyal servant! I must cleanse the world, and we will   
begin everything all over again!"  
  
"Hotaru, no!" Sailor Mars called out. She was suddenly by the woman's side. "The world will be   
cleansed… but not by you! The Pharaoh Ninety doesn't exist anymore!"  
"Mama… who is this Pharaoh Ninety?" Chibi Mars asked nervously.  
"Um…" she couldn't tell her daughter the truth… it would be given away that the paths of destiny   
had been changed. "Pharaoh Ninety was another name for the Death Phantom… remember him,   
Chibi-Rei? Remember… he's dead now… but Hotaru has been brainwashed. She thinks he is still   
alive."  
"This is Hotaru?" the younger girl asked in shock.  
"She has aged once more, my dear," Sailor Mars said gently, taking her daughter's hand. "And she   
is evil."  
  
Professor Tomoe cried out in anguish as Mistress Nine shot him with a fatal blast of energy.  
"Sailor Mars!" he yelled before he died. "Usagi… help her…"  
Sailor Mars' eyes trailed over to where Usagi was lying helplessly on the ground.  
"Usagi-chan!"  
Together, mother and daughter ran to their friend's side.  
  
"Usagi-chan… answer me…" Sailor Mars sobbed pitifully, clutching her friend's cold hand. She   
didn't need to be told that Usagi was already dead. She could feel it. Usagi had no heart   
crystal. It had been stolen from her.  
"Of course…" she whispered to herself. "By changing fate I have changed everything… Chibi-Usa was  
the one that saved Hotaru-chan from the wrath of Mistress Nine… but Chibi-Usa doesn't exist!"  
"Mama, what is it?" Chibi Mars asked frantically, as more tears seeped from Sailor Mars' closed   
eyelids.  
"And to become Mistress Nine, Hotaru was fed the purest heart crystal they could find…   
Chibi-Usa's… but because Chibi-Usa doesn't exist anymore, then the closest match was her mother…   
Usagi!" Sailor Mars screamed suddenly, as thunder sounded in the sky and rain belted down on her.  
  
"USAGI!"  
  
  
CHAPTER 5  
"Enough of your wailing, Sailor Mars!" Mistress Nine snapped. "It's time for me to destroy you!"  
"Mama!" Chibi Mars cried as a bolt of purple energy was fired in their direction.  
But suddenly, a red rose flew from nowhere, intercepting the energy and dropping to the ground.  
  
"No! This can't be happening!" Mistress Nine cried angrily. "Who threw that rose?"  
"I did, Hotaru," Tuxedo Kamen was standing by Sailor Mars' side. He sounded almost gentle. "Come   
on. Come back to us… you know you don't really belong here, fighting for evil."  
He had only glanced at Usagi, but Sailor Mars saw the strange look in his eyes. No pain, no fear,  
not even love. He had merely looked blank.  
"Get real, Tuxedo Kamen!" Mistress Nine said, anger showing in her purple-blue eyes. "I belong   
with the Pharaoh Ninety now. I always have belonged to him. He will rule the world with me at his  
side, ready to serve him when he calls for me!"  
  
"Tuxedo Kamen-sama!" Sailor Mars exclaimed with the same chirpiness that Usagi always used. Had   
always used, she reprimanded herself sternly as she remembered that her beloved Usagi was dead.  
"Sailor Mars," Tuxedo Kamen said bleakly. "Take Usagi's Ginzuishou, then take Chibi Mars and get   
out of here. Get to the Hikawa Shrine. You must at least save the Ginzuishou… I'll take care of   
Mistress Nine, okay?"  
"We'll help you!" a voice called, and Super Sailor Jupiter leapt from the roof of a nearby   
tower. Super Sailor Venus, Super Sailor Neptune, Super Sailor Uranus, Super Sailor Pluto and   
Super Sailor Mercury were in close pursuit.  
"Sailor Mars, get out of here!" Sailor Uranus exclaimed as Sailor Mars hesitated. "Hurry up, you   
ditz!"  
  
Sailor Mars picked up Chibi Mars and ran to Usagi's side. She picked up the locket and fled from   
the Tomoe Labs as they exploded.  
  
  
CHAPTER 6  
"Mama, wait!" Chibi Mars cried as Sailor Mars flew up the stairs of the Hikawa Shrine, tears   
pouring from her eyes. The older girl stopped and waited as her daughter stumbled up the steps,   
then both of them collapsed to the ground, panting weakly.  
"Mama…" Chibi Mars whispered, getting to her feet and hugging Sailor Mars. "Mama, are you okay?"  
"I'll be fine," Sailor Mars muttered, rising slowly to her feet. She opened the palm of her hand.   
Inside was Usagi's locket. She pressed it to her heart for just a moment, then clipped it to her   
own bow. "I'll take care of it for now," was her whispered comment to her daughter. Then she sunk  
back to the ground as she seeped into unconsciousness.  
  
*"Princess, wait up!" a voice called from behind Princess Mars. She turned around to see Prince   
Endymion hurrying to catch her.  
"Oh hello, my prince," she said warmly, as he lifted her hand to his lips. "I trust you enjoyed   
last night's ball?"  
He smiled fondly at her, and replied, "Yes princess, I did. Actually, I would like a word with   
you…" he looked around at the watching servants, "Somewhere more private, though."  
"Come out to the Moon Terrace," she hissed. "Princess Serenity won't mind." She was lying. She   
knew of course, that her friend would mind a lot. But she didn't care anymore.  
  
They stood out on the Terrace, overlooking the beautiful kingdom.  
"So what did you want to talk about, my prince?"  
"Princess, I have to tell you the truth now. I am in love with you. I have never loved anyone as   
much as I love you. And I would be honoured if you would… be my wife."  
She beamed at him, reaching for his hands and pulling him to her.  
"I would like that, my prince," she whispered softly. "I would like that more than anything."  
  
"What is going on out here?" a voice called. Princess Serenity and Queen Serenity walked out onto  
the Terrace.  
"I have just asked the Princess Mars to marry me," Prince Endymion said happily. He was beaming,   
as was Princess Mars.  
Princess Serenity wasn't. She turned to Princess Mars and glared at her. It was a look filled   
with pure hatred.  
"I thought we were friends, Mars! And yet you have stolen my only love from underneath my eyes! I  
curse you, Princess Mars! I curse you and all your children after you! You will pay dearly for   
betraying a friend!" she cried, holding her Ginzuishou in the air. She then burst into tears and   
fled.*  
  
"Sailor Mars, Rei-chan…" somebody was crying for her. A man.  
Sailor Mars' eyes fluttered open. Tuxedo Kamen and Chibi Mars were hovering over her. Both had   
tears welling in their eyes.  
"Sailor Mars! You're okay!" Tuxedo Kamen cried, hugging her gently as she sat up. She looked   
around. They were still outside the Hikawa Shrine. Sailor Jupiter, Sailor Uranus, Sailor Neptune   
and Sailor Pluto were sitting around her.  
"Where… where are Sailor Mercury and Sailor Venus?" she asked suddenly. She already could tell,   
by the solemn looks on their faces, but she asked anyway.  
  
"They were killed," Sailor Jupiter said softly. "I'm sorry, Sailor Mars…" she whispered, seeing   
the pained look on her friend's face. "There was nothing we could do for them… Mistress Nine   
killed them."  
"And what of Mistress Nine?" Sailor Mars asked weakly, as more tears streamed down her face.  
"We had to flee," Sailor Uranus said. She looked disgusted with herself. "Our powers were not   
strong enough. We need Sailor Moon's Ginzuishou…"  
Sailor Mars suddenly unclipped the brooch from her bow and opened it. The Ginzuishou was   
glimmering softly inside.  
"I'll use it," she said softly. "I'll use it to destroy Mistress Nine and save the world."  
  
"But Sailor Mars, only the Moon Princess can use it… only she is strong enough… it would surely   
kill you…"  
"I don't care! Usagi is dead, Ami and Minako are dead. Hotaru is trying to destroy the world. I   
have nothing left to live for…" she stopped as she saw the pained look on her daughter's face,   
and looked up at Mamoru. Once more, his face was blank. "Except for you two," she added, crushing  
them in a warm hug. "And I will miss you greatly. I will miss all of you. But it has to be done.   
The fate of the world is in our hands! I will not have the world destroyed!"  
  
"Nice speech, Sailor Mars," a mocking voice giggled from the temple roof. Sailor Mars looked up.   
Mistress Nine was there.  
"Mistress Nine!" Tuxedo Mask cried, leaping immediately to his feet. The remaining Sailor Senshi   
were close behind him. "Hotaru, it's time for you to return to yourself now!"  
"I don't think so," she smiled wickedly. "You'll have to fight me first."  
"I didn't want it to come to this…" Sailor Mars whispered.  
"What, mama?" Chibi Mars asked.  
Sailor Neptune and Sailor Uranus understood.  
"We'll have to kill her," they whispered together.  
  
  
CHAPTER 7  
"For love and justice, we are the pretty, sailor-suited fighters… the fighters of wrong… the   
Sailor Senshi!" Sailor Mars cried.  
"And in the name of our planets, we will not let you destroy Earth!" Sailor Jupiter yelled.  
"For our dead comrades…" Sailor Neptune whispered.  
"And our dead princess…" Sailor Uranus added.  
"We will not let you accomplish the evil you are plotting!" Sailor Pluto cried, holding up her   
staff.  
"In the name of our future…" Sailor Chibi Mars yelled.  
  
"Sailor Mars!"  
"Sailor Jupiter!"  
"Sailor Uranus!"  
"Sailor Neptune!"  
"Sailor Pluto!"  
"And Sailor Chibi Mars!"  
"Will punish you!"  
  
"How sweet, the Sailor Senshi united one final time before their deaths…" Mistress Nine crooned.   
"How sad that I have to get rid of you all…"  
Sailor Neptune's eyes narrowed.  
"No, Hotaru. In the name of Neptune, I will protect my friends and my planet! I am Sailor   
Neptune, and I will defeat you! Deep Submerge!"  
The wave of water splashed towards Mistress Nine, but she simply shot a ball of purple energy at   
it. The purple energy destroyed the wave and hit Sailor Neptune, who collapsed to the ground in   
pain.  
  
"Michiru!" Sailor Uranus screamed. "No!"  
"Haruka…" Sailor Neptune whispered as her friend ran to her side. "I have been chosen to join the  
others. The attack of the witch is fatal. Don't let it hit you… Haruka, I love you… and I will   
wait for you for all eternity. The door of death will not separate us. I promise, I will be back   
for you."  
Those were her final words as she lapsed into darkness.  
"No, Michiru! NO!" Sailor Uranus cried. She looked defiantly at Mistress Nine as tears started to  
roll down her face. The cruel witch was laughing.  
  
"This is all my fault… all my fault," Sailor Mars whispered. She was standing aside with Tuxedo   
Kamen and Sailor Chibi Mars. No one heard her. "It's all my fault that they're dying… Usagi, Ami,  
Minako and now Michiru! I'm sorry, all of you."  
Sailor Uranus looked over at Sailor Mars.  
"Sailor Mars," she said levelly. "Only use the Ginzuishou if it need be. Until then, don't fight.  
Let us fight for you… you must not meet death, if you are the one that holds the hope of the   
world in your hands. Stay there with Tuxedo Kamen and Chibi Mars. You must not fight," she   
repeated softly.  
  
Sailor Uranus, Sailor Jupiter and Sailor Pluto turned to face Mistress Nine. She was still   
laughing at Sailor Uranus.  
"'I love you, Haruka'," she mimicked. "'The door of death will not separate us'. Lesbian," she   
spat the word at Sailor Uranus.  
Sailor Uranus' brow furrowed deeply.  
"How dare you…" she snarled. "Mine and Michiru's love was a gift from the great gods. A blessing.  
You may think you have destroyed it, but you are wrong! Even the great doors of death cannot   
destroy the power of love! I am Sailor Uranus, the soldier of the sky! In the name of Uranus, and  
for Michiru… I will destroy the evil being that lurks inside this innocent body! Space Sword   
Blaster!"  
  
The yellow streak of energy shot towards Mistress Nine, and this time she merely reflected it   
back in Sailor Uranus' direction. However, it was still powerful enough to kill. Like a sword,   
the energy pierced Sailor Uranus' heart. She collapsed to the ground as Sailor Mars and Sailor   
Jupiter reached her side.  
"This is what you wanted, wasn't it, Haruka?" Sailor Mars whispered, brushing a loose strand of   
hair from her friend's face.  
"You wished for death…" Sailor Jupiter added.  
"Of course, little ones," Sailor Uranus whispered, as blood seeped out over her fuku. "I cannot   
live without my other half… she means too much to me… I love her, you understand that, don't   
you?"  
Sailor Mars nodded. She knew how Sailor Uranus felt.  
"Rest in peace," Sailor Jupiter whispered, and Sailor Mars nodded dumbly.  
  
"Fight her, little ones. Fight her until the end. Don't let her win," Sailor Uranus begged.   
"Take my talisman before I go. It might help you win this battle."  
With that last comment, she died, a sad smile playing at the corners of her mouth.  
  
  
CHAPTER 8  
"Haruka, no!" Sailor Jupiter sobbed, throwing herself at the dead body. "Don't die, we need you!"  
"There are only five of us left," Sailor Pluto said quietly.  
"We have to destroy her before any more of us die," Tuxedo Kamen agreed. "Chibi-chan, you're   
going to have to help now."  
The younger girl nodded dumbly and she and her father walked forwards, towards Sailor Mars,   
Sailor Jupiter and Sailor Pluto.   
  
Sailor Jupiter was still a sobbing heap by Sailor Uranus' dead body, clutching onto the talisman.  
Mistress Nine smiled to herself. She could kill this girl before anyone had time to react.  
"Say goodbye, Sailor Jupiter!"  
Sailor Jupiter looked up and screamed as the bolt of purple energy flew towards her.  
  
"No!" Sailor Pluto cried. She twirled her staff in the air and screamed at the top of her lungs,  
"TIME STOP!"  
Everything came to a dead halt as Sailor Pluto collapsed to the ground. The purple bolt was   
hovering in the air. Mistress Nine's evil smirk was frozen on her face. Only the senshi could   
move.  
Sailor Jupiter ran to Sailor Pluto's side.  
"Pluto… the third taboo… you broke it…"  
Sailor Pluto nodded weakly. "I know. I stopped time, and for that I must pay. With my life."  
  
"But Pluto!" Sailor Chibi Mars cried. "You can't die! We need you!"  
"I'm sorry, Pluto!" Sailor Jupiter sobbed. "You've killed yourself to save my life! This is all   
my fault!"  
"No it isn't, Sailor Jupiter," Sailor Mars whispered sadly. "It's mine. I'm sorry, Haruka,   
Setsuna, everyone."  
"Hurry up and snap out of it, Jupiter," Sailor Pluto whispered. She was weakening. "Time will   
only halt for a few minutes. Sailor Mars… the time has come for you to use the Ginzuishou.   
Otherwise the rest of you will die. One by one, you will slowly perish. Don't let the witch kill   
you. Heal the world, Sailor Mars."  
  
Sailor Pluto gave a small, sad sigh. It was the last sound that would ever escape her lips.  
  
  
CHAPTER 9  
"This is it, Mistress Nine. I've had enough," Sailor Mars whispered to herself. Time had begun   
its natural flow again, and Sailor Pluto was dead. "Enough of our friends have died in this   
battle. I'm not going to let any more of us die!"  
She held her face up defiantly and yelled to the witch standing on the rooftops.  
"I am Sailor Mars, the soldier of war! The princess and protector of the planet of fire! I swear   
by my planet and all the planets in the galaxy to defend this world from peril! In the name of   
Mars, and for my dead comrades, I will defeat all evil! For the sake of our beloved planet!   
Hotaru, I'm sorry!"  
Tears streamed down her face as she remembered she had to kill another senshi.  
  
Sailor Jupiter looked up at the fading sun.  
"Tuxedo Kamen, Sailor Chibi Mars! Come help her!" she cried. "There's not much time left! If we   
wait for too much longer, the demon of chaos will be released!"  
"There is no demon of chaos," Sailor Mars whispered. "But Mistress Nine will destroy the world   
looking for him…"  
She smiled bravely as Sailor Chibi Mars came over and stood in front of her, and Tuxedo Kamen   
wrapped his arms around her waist, supporting both of them. Sailor Jupiter linked her arm through  
her friend's, and Sailor Mars held up Sailor Moon's locket with her free hand.  
  
"Mars Crisis Power," Sailor Chibi Mars whispered. "Let the world unleash the energy of goodness.   
Let the good destroy the bad, the light destroy the darkness. Give Mama the strength to unleash   
the world's power!"  
"Jupiter Crystal Power," Sailor Jupiter murmured. "Let the whole human race be with her and   
supporting her in her fight against the evil. Give Rei-chan the strength to use Usagi's   
Ginzuishou!"  
"Let the spirits of our comrades come to us and give Rei-chan their power," Tuxedo Kamen said.   
"To save our planet."  
  
Suddenly, lights of red and green energy streamed around them, and they heard the voices of the   
humans, calling out, "Ginzuishou Crisis Power!" Then the spirits of their comrades rose around   
them.  
"Rei-chan," Usagi whispered. "We understand now… that you changed the world's destiny. I forgive   
you… and I give you my strength to destroy the Mistress Nine."  
Sailor Mars looked at Tuxedo Kamen. He hadn't heard Usagi. No one else had.  
  
"Sailor Mars!" This time, Ami and Minako were there. Their hands were outstretched.  
"In the name of Mercury, I give you my strength to fight this demon. Good luck, Sailor Mars."  
"I give you my strength also, in the name of Venus. Go get her, girl! Show her who's the boss!"  
  
Suddenly, Haruka, Michiru and Setsuna appeared by them.  
"In the name of Uranus…"  
"Neptune…"  
"And Pluto…"  
"We give you our strength to destroy this wicked creature."  
  
And in her head, two lonely voices that didn't exist…  
"Give me the power… the power to protect!"  
"In the name of Saturn, I'll help you defeat the Mistress Nine."  
Chibi-Usa and Hotaru.  
  
"You're right. I need your strength… to defeat her!"  
Powers of every colour streamed into Usagi's locket, and the Ginzuishou gleamed stronger than   
ever. She closed her eyes, and when she opened them, she was the Princess of Mars again.   
Standing with her was her beloved Prince Endymion.  
  
"Go, Princess!" Sailor Jupiter yelled. "Use your strength, and ours, to destroy the witch!"  
"Mars Crystal Power! Moon Crisis Power! ONEGAI, GINZUISHOU!"  
She yelled the three phrases louder than ever before, and the rainbow of colours shot from the   
crystal and surrounded her, the spirits, the world, her friends, and of course, the Mistress   
Nine. A flashing white light blinded her, and she shut her eyes to protect them.  
  
She heard someone calling out to her, and opened her eyes…  
  
  
CHAPTER 10  
"Rei-chan…"  
It was Mamoru. He was lying on the ground, back in his Tuxedo Kamen form, his clothing ripped and  
torn. His mask was lying next to him.  
"Mamoru, oh… Mamoru. What have I done?"  
"Oh Rei… it's true, only the Princess can use the Ginzuishou…"  
"Why, my darling? What happened?"  
"Look around you, Rei… look at the world."  
  
She stood and looked around. The sky was a dull grey, and lightning crackled across it. Even   
though it was nighttime, there were no stars, no moon. The Hikawa Shrine, like the rest of the   
city, was in ruins. The world was a barren wasteland. Everyone was dying. Sailor Jupiter was   
lying nearby the other dead senshi. She too was dead. Tears formed once more in the corners of   
Sailor Mars' eyes as she knelt next to Tuxedo Kamen again.  
  
"Mamoru… I have to tell you something…" she whispered. Suddenly she knew that she had to tell him  
the truth… it was her love for him that destroyed the world.  
"Rei, I know…" he said. Even though he was dying, he sat up and took her hand. "I know   
everything…"  
"How do you know?" she whispered. "How…"  
"Chibi-Rei told me," he whispered, pointing across the garden of the temple. Sailor Chibi Mars   
was sitting there, playing quietly with Phobos and Deimos.  
  
"But how did she…" Sailor Mars began.  
"Ask her yourself later, once I am gone," Tuxedo Kamen whispered. He held up his hand as Sailor   
Mars started to interrupt. "Yes, I will die. But before I go, I want to tell you something… I   
think I knew all along, Rei… that this fate isn't right. From the moment I called you to tell   
you I was in love with you, I knew something was wrong… but I couldn't quite work out what…"  
  
Sailor Mars started sobbing openly, and he wrapped her gently in his arms.  
"Don't cry, Rei-chan… it's okay… everyone knows how it is to long for something or someone you   
can't have! And Rei…" he grimaced as pain shot up his side. "I'd just like to let you know… even   
though my true destiny was to be with Usagi… there had always been a special place in my heart   
for you. I want you to remember that until the day you die, Rei."  
  
She nodded and whispered, "I'm sorry, Mamoru. I'm so sorry."  
"It's okay, Rei-chan…"  
"I want you to know it was worth it," she said suddenly. "I have you in my arms, even if it is   
only for a moment… even if today has been full of terrors… remember that I'll always love you."  
"I will remember."  
"Before you go, there's something I want to do. Something I've been wanting to do for a long   
time," she whispered sadly.  
She bent over him and pressed her lips to his. Their one kiss, their only kiss, the only moment   
fate would allow them to share. When she finally pulled away from him, he was dead. She ran her   
hands over his cold face.  
"I'm sorry, Mamoru. I'm so sorry."  
  
"Mama." The soft voice came from behind her, and she stood and turned around.  
"Chibi-chan," she said softly. "How did you know that this was all my doing? That this was not   
the true line of destiny?"  
"Because I don't exist," Chibi Mars whispered. "In the true world, I do not exist, a girl called   
Chibi-Usa does. While Chibi-Usa and I are different people, with different personalities, we   
share the same spirit. My spirit told me of a world where Hotaru was not evil, and where a girl   
with pink meatballs stood in my place. That world is your true destiny, mama. That is how I   
knew."  
More tears flooded Sailor Mars' eyes as she hugged her daughter.  
  
"I'm sorry we couldn't have any good times together," she whispered.  
"Make up for it by having some good time with Chibi-Usa-chan," her daughter replied.  
"What do you mean, daughter? Destiny has been changed. There is no Chibi-Usa anymore."  
"No. You're forgetting your silent prayers, mama. You wished to have papa for a day… remember?   
That day," she said, looking up at the grey skies, "Is almost up. My time here is nearly over."  
For an instant, Sailor Mars felt relieved that the world was going back to normal. Then she   
remembered her daughter, and Mamoru…  
  
"Mama." The girl's voice was fading. "Mama… goodbye…"  
Sailor Mars started sobbing again.  
"Chibi Rei! Mamoru! NO!"  
  
  
EPILOGUE  
He went out for an early morning jog. Instinct took him past the Hikawa Shrine. As he looked up,   
he saw silhouetted against the rising sun, a figure with long hair, sitting on the temple roof.   
Rei.  
She looked down at him and the sun reflected the tears on her face as she leapt from the temple   
roof and ran inside.  
He felt a sudden urge to run after her, but at the last minute changed his mind. No, the paths of  
their destinies were written in the stars, and only for that small, fleeting moment which had   
been Rei's wish, Rei's prayer, did their destinies cross.  
  
"I'm sorry, Rei…"  
  
****  
  
She stood inside the temple, watching the sacred flame. She had seen Mamoru outside, and it had   
caused another flurry of tears to come. She remembered their one moment, the one moment of   
destiny that belonged to them, and she sighed sadly. She would get over him. She had to. He would  
never be hers.  
  
The eternal melody called fate had not allowed it.   
  
  
~Fin~ 


	2. Who Wants to Live Forever?

"Fate" - A Bishoujou Senshi Sailor Moon Series  
Fire Angel  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE 1: Okay guys, this series is just a little thing I thought up, but each story is   
only a one-part fan fic, and they are all separate stories (ie. Their outcomes do not affect the   
other stories). Their outcomes will not reflect on my future fan fictions. Any comments? E-mail   
me at rinoa_heartilly86@hotmail.com  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE 2: Many thanks to my friend Zach, who helped me establish the main, far-fetched   
ideas for this story. It's about Setsuna, and of course the title 'Who Wants to Live Forever?'   
fits the fact that she lives forever as the guardian of time (at least, that's what I've heard).   
It's about her feelings for King Endymion. A couple of things to note: the first is that I've   
assumed while it takes at least two and a half minutes for all the senshi to transform, it   
actually happens in a special frame of time that only applies to them, so everything stops while   
they transform. The second is that I'm using the thing from the manga: two of the same person   
cannot exist in the same timeline; otherwise one will get wiped out.  
If you want to flame me, go ahead, I don't think one fan fiction author gets through without a   
flame of some type :o)  
  
  
Fate  
Part 2: Who Wants to Live Forever?  
  
PROLOGUE  
She stood alone at the magnificent gates of time, crying softly to herself. She was terribly   
lonely. Since she and her friends had defeated the ruler of all chaos, she had to return to her   
lonely stand, guarding the gates of time. While she had been gone, the cat Diana had been   
watching them for her, keeping them safe from unworthy trespassers. But now that there was no   
more evil, she had to return.  
She looked around at the misty eternity, wishing she could see the sun rise again. The colours   
of the dawn skies reminded her of King Endymion, the only man she had ever loved.  
She would always love him. For all eternity. As the guardian of time, she was granted eternal   
life. So for her whole life, even when he was long dead, she would pine for him… why did she have  
to live forever? Why would she have to live with the pain of unrequited love?  
She realised suddenly what she could do. She could twist the threads of time to make him hers. Of  
course, it was one of the three taboos, and she would be going against her Princess' destiny, but  
she didn't care anymore. She needed him more than she needed her eternal life.  
  
Suddenly scared, she closed her eyes and lifted her staff, whispering to herself the powerful   
words…  
"Twister of time, I command you to come to me and twist the threads of time to make King Endymion  
mine!"  
Tears ran down her face as she said the words that betrayed her to her princess, but she ignored   
her fear and guilt. She felt power around her as time changed to allow what she wanted…  
  
  
CHAPTER 1  
"Geez Usagi, Mamoru-sama is looking very cute today!" Hino Rei said, sitting with her friend   
outside Juuban Crossroads High School.  
"I know," Tsukino Usagi agreed wistfully, as the handsome, 25 year old man sauntered casually   
past them, with a slight wave in their direction. "But, most unfortunately, he belongs to   
Setsuna. It was their destiny to be together…"  
They both sighed sadly as Meiou Setsuna came walking up the road towards Chiba Mamoru, who kissed  
her lightly on the cheek. The pair of lovebirds hopped into Mamoru's car and drove off.  
"She'll be Queen of the Earth someday, when they marry," Usagi said.  
"So what? You're Princess Serenity, heir to the throne of the Moon Kingdom. Doesn't that sound   
much cooler?"  
  
"You're forgetting something, Rei-chan," Kino Makoto said, coming up behind them with Mizuno Ami   
and Aino Minako. "The Moon Kingdom went up in smoke. There's just ruins up there now."  
"It doesn't really matter though," Ami said quietly. "Logically, she still is the Moon Princess,   
and that's all that matters. Setsuna, on the other hand, is the guardian of time. Unless she   
found someone else to do the job, she couldn't really be queen."  
"I guess you're right, Ami-chan," Makoto said. "Usagi-chan is definitely a princess. Only maybe   
will Setsuna be a queen."  
  
****  
  
Setsuna smiled warmly at Mamoru as they climbed from his car, but really she was quivering on the  
inside. Mamoru had said they were going to pick up Tomoe Hotaru from Mugen Gakuen Elementary   
School. Setsuna had immediately begun to ask, 'What about Small Lady?'. It only hit her then that  
Chibi-Usa, her Small Lady, the person she loved most in the entire world, save only King   
Endymion, didn't exist anymore.  
  
"Setsuna-san! Mamoru-sama!" a voice called frantically. They spun in perfect unison to find   
Hotaru running to them. "I just saw Haruka-san and Michiru-san and they said that there is a new   
enemy!"  
"A new enemy?!" Mamoru exclaimed.  
"He's from the future," Hotaru whispered, as she saw young children staring at them suspiciously.  
"He is called the Death Phantom."  
  
Setsuna's face went dead white. Of course, without Small Lady or Sailor Moon as the future Queen,  
Death Phantom would not have been killed. But why choose now to attack? She decided it was   
something to do with her screwed up timelines.  
"He's heading to the shrine," Hotaru added quietly.  
"We have to get the others!" Setsuna said suddenly. She flicked on her communicator and snapped   
into it, "Senshi! Hikawa Shrine, now! We have a Death Phantom on our hands!"  
  
  
CHAPTER 2  
"What's a Death Phantom?" Usagi asked immediately as Setsuna, Mamoru, Hotaru, Kaiou Michiru and   
Teno'u Haruka ran into the temple.  
"A new enemy," Michiru said breathlessly. "And he's headed right here."  
"Rei-chan!" Ami said. "Get Grandpa and Yuuichirou out of here! We'll handle this for now! Come   
back once they're safe, okay?"  
"Gotcha, Ami!" Rei said, running into the room where her Grandpa was talking to Yuuichirou.  
  
"So what are we going to do?" Makoto asked.  
"There's no time to devise a plan," Minako added. She had Artemis draped over her shoulder, and   
he nodded.  
"The Death Phantom will be here before we can," Luna agreed.  
"Fine, we'll just have to attack him straight out," Haruka said.  
"Give it all we've got," Michiru agreed.  
"Well then…" Usagi began, but she was interrupted by an evil laugh.  
  
"Yes, go ahead and run, fair maiden, and take the men with you! You won't get far! Droids are   
guarding each door. You won't get past them! Hahahahah!"  
"The Death Phantom!" Setsuna cried.  
"It has to be!" Hotaru screeched, as they ran out into the shrine's gardens.  
  
Rei, Yuuichirou and Grandpa were attempting to get through the shrine's gates. Three droids stood  
in front of them, barring their way. One of the droids lunged at Rei…  
"No! Rei-chan!" Usagi screamed. "Moon Crisis, Make Up!"  
"Makoto, Haruka! Come with me, we'll try and distract the droids while she transforms!" Ami   
cried, urging the two girls forward.  
Setsuna opened her mouth to ask why Usagi was using Crisis and not Eternal Power, and why the   
girls needed to distract the droids, but then she looked to where Usagi had been standing…  
  
Usagi was spinning slowly through the air, ribbons surrounding her and turning into her fuku.   
Somehow, something had slowed the speed of the senshi's transformation abilities… while they   
usually happened in millionths of a second, Usagi's seemed to be taking much longer…  
"Of course," Setsuna whispered to herself. "I've done something, when I twisted the lines of   
time… something has screwed up our transformation abilities…"  
It hit her also that as Chibi-Usa did not exist, Usagi could not become Eternal Sailor Moon, as   
the locket was formed when Usagi cried for Chibi-Usa. She didn't bother asking how she could   
become Super Sailor Moon without Pegasus: perhaps in her twisted timeline, Pegasus had come to   
another senshi…   
  
Suddenly she knew what she had to do. Even though the desire to leave things as they were was   
strong, she knew it was not right. She had to change everything back.  
"Michiru, Hotaru, Minako! Form a protective barrier around Sailor Moon, okay? I'm going to   
transform as well!"  
"Won't you need protection, Setsuna?" Hotaru asked quietly.  
"I'll be fine. Our first priority is the Princess. Pluto…" Planet or Crystal, Planet or Crystal?   
"Umm… Pluto Crystal Power, Make Up!"  
Good guess. She gasped quietly as slowly, purple energy surrounded her and pressed against her.   
She knew this was going to take a while.  
  
  
CHAPTER 3  
"Rei-chan, look out!" Makoto yelled as she picked up a stone and threw it at the youma that was   
attacking Rei. Rei ducked successfully, and the youma was thrown to the ground.  
"Rei, transform! I'll take care of this monster!" Makoto snapped.  
"Grandpa, Yuuichirou! Get out of here!" Rei commanded. As soon as they were out of sight, she   
yelled, "Mars Crystal Power, Make Up!"  
  
Fire began to trail slowly around her. No youma dared bother her; the fire was enough of a   
protective barrier as it was. She smiled triumphantly as, after about a minute, she was in the   
full Super Sailor Mars outfit. Super Sailor Pluto and Super Sailor Moon ran up to join her, but   
suddenly Hotaru was at Sailor Moon's side. She thrust her hand into Sailor Moon's chest and   
ripped out the heart crystal. Her eyes went a dark black as she swallowed it whole.  
  
Sailor Moon let out a single, whimpering cry and sunk to the ground as Hotaru became the evil   
Mistress Nine.  
"Oh no," Setsuna whispered. "Without Small Lady…"  
"Usagi-chan!" Sailor Mars screamed. "Sailor Pluto, guard the others as they transform! Just keep   
them away!" She ran to her friend's lifeless body, sobbing.  
"Makoto, Minako, Haruka! Transform! Michiru, help me out here! Ami, keep those youma away from   
Sailor Mars and Sailor Moon!" Sailor Pluto screeched as her transformation suddenly powered down   
to simply 'planetary power'. Without Saturn there were no super outers.  
"Jupiter Crystal Power, Make Up!"  
"Venus Crystal Power, Make Up!"  
"Uranus Planet Power, Make Up!"  
Slowly, they began their transformations. In no less than three minutes of frantic defending from  
Mistress Nine, the Death Phantom, and the droids, they were done.  
  
"Michiru, Ami, it's your turn!"  
"Gotcha! Mercury Crystal Power, Make Up!"  
"Neptune Planet Power, Make Up!"  
"Michiru, look out!" a voice yelled from the rooftops. Sailor Pluto looked up to see Tuxedo   
Kamen.  
"Tuxedo Kamen!" she yelled. "Come help us out here!"  
Suddenly Sailor Mars was on her feet.  
"Mars Flame Sniper!" she screamed. The fire cut through the attack that the Death Phantom had   
launched at Michiru. Immediately, Mistress Nine threw an attack at Mars, knocking her to the   
ground. When Sailor Pluto ran to her side, she wasn't breathing. Before she knew what was   
happening, there was fire all around her, and burning senshi were falling to the ground, dead.  
  
"This has to stop!" Sailor Pluto cried. "Guardians of time, forgive me! I have made a mistake,   
and I want to put right the wrong I have done! In the name of the father, Chronos, and the planet  
Pluto, I command you to set things right again! I am Sailor Pluto, and I stand for all that is   
right! This is wrong, I can feel it!"  
Suddenly, everything around her faded and became a soft black aura.  
"What is it? What's going on?"  
"Lady Pluto, the guardian soldier of the gates of time. Meiou Setsuna. Sailor Pluto…" a voice   
whispered to her.  
"What do you want?" she cried.  
  
"The second taboo, princess… to twist the threads of time."   
"I know, I know! I'm sorry! I just… I love him… so much," she whispered pitifully, knowing it   
would have no effect against the angry spirit that had come to punish her.  
"True love is a powerful thing, and it can lead us to do many stupid things," the voice said,   
almost understandably. "But, Sailor Pluto! IT IS NOT POWERFUL ENOUGH TO RIGHTFULLY TWIST THE   
THREADS OF TIME!"  
Suddenly she knew that bellowing voice. The father, Chronos. The king of Pluto. Her father.  
  
  
CHAPTER 4  
"Father Chronos, please have mercy on me! I admit I have committed a sin, and I want to set it   
right!"  
"Daughter. Do you know the punishment for breaking the second taboo?"  
"If it is death, I will gladly accept it. I cannot live knowing that Endymion will forever be   
with Serenity. Just please, let me set it all right first!"  
"No, my daughter. The punishment for breaking the second taboo… you must suffer greatly. You will  
see friends become enemies, other friends killed, and other friends lost forever in the eternal   
void of time. The times must be melded."  
  
"No, father! NO! Daddy, please!"  
"Watch Setsuna, as you see the damage you have caused!"  
Suddenly, winds began to swirl around her, and three mirrors appeared.  
"The mirrors of time. Past, present and future," she whispered.  
She looked into the future mirror, and saw Crystal Tokyo. There was still no Small Lady.   
Obviously her love for Endymion would stand. But she was wrong. She saw King Endymion with…   
Beryl!The queen of the Dark Kingdom was the Queen of the Earth! She watched, crying openly, as   
the future Sailor Moon was killed by a youma, and as her spirit melded with the past one to   
become the present Usagi. She knew that the death had become Usagi's future.  
  
She watched time compress, and the mirrors meld to one. The spirits of the Future Sailor Mars and  
Present Rei were sucked into the body of Past Lady Mars, all of them screaming in pain. The   
spirits of Present Ami and Past Lady Mercury were lost in the body of Future Sailor Mercury. The   
dead spirit of Past Lady Jupiter took over Present Makoto and Future Jupiter, killing all three.   
Sailor Pluto sobbed openly. She was losing her friends, her Earth… her Endymion.  
  
The spirits of Past Lady Venus and Future Sailor Venus melded into Present Minako, who   
transformed into Sailor V… Osaka Naru was standing by her side, in Sailor Venus' fuku. Naru had   
become Venus.  
She watched as Lady Uranus became Sir Uranus and took over Present Haruka and Future Sailor   
Uranus, and as Present Michiru was sucked, along with Future Sailor Neptune, into the body of   
Past Lady Neptune. They both became evil, fighting for the Dark Kingdom. Finally, she sobbed   
openly as her little Hotaru took in her past and future forms, and grew into a woman.  
  
"Father…" she whispered. She had powered down, and was simply Meiou Setsuna again. "Father, why?"  
The Moon Kingdom flourished again, but so did Crystal Tokyo. Both kingdoms existed. The past   
Queen Serenity lived, and the three cats became humans. Sailor Galaxia and Beryl were there with   
her. They were her advisors, no longer evil. No longer dead.  
"Father, why are you doing this?"  
"Setsuna. I have to show you the damage you can cause by mucking around with the threads of time.  
Sometimes, as I have done purposely, you can meld the threads instead of change them. And then   
this…" he pointed to the one remaining mirror, "happens. Now daughter, go back to Earth and see   
the damage you have done!"  
"Father!"  
"GO!"  
He turned his back on her and walked away.  
  
  
CHAPTER 5  
"Lady Mars!" Aino Minako cried out, running to her best friend's side. "Look! King Endymion-sama  
is over there!" She pointed to the handsome 25 year old man that was waiting outside the Crystal   
Palace.  
"Oh, he is just gorgeous, is he not, Mina-chan?" Lady Mars sighed wistfully.  
"Yeah, he is," a voice said softly from behind them. The two of them turned around to see Tsukino  
Usagi and Osaka Naru.  
"Usagi-chan!" Lady Mars exclaimed. "He is your cousin!"  
"Only step-cousin," Usagi argued, as Endymion threw a wave and a smile in their direction. "That   
means I can still drool."  
"But unfortunately, your 'cousin' is betrothed," Lady Mars sighed.  
"What?! You're kidding me!" Naru exclaimed.  
"No. He's engaged to Lady Beryl. The two of them are madly in love with each other," Minako   
jumped in.  
  
Everyone sighed as Beryl herself walked past them to Endymion, who kissed her lightly on the   
cheek. Then they strolled into the castle, hand in hand.  
"She'll be Queen of the Earth someday, when they finally marry," Usagi said.  
"Yeah. Wish I could be Queen of the Earth…" Minako said.  
"That would be so cool," Lady Mars agreed.  
"Oh definitely!" Naru agreed, nodding her head.  
"What would be cool?" Tomoe Hotaru asked, walking up to them. "Are you guys fantasising about   
being Queen of Earth again?"  
"Umm… not at all, Hotaru-chan!" Usagi said, as all three girls blushed a deep shade of red.  
  
Hotaru shook her head, and sighed, "I'm actually looking for Ami. She's supposed to be helping me  
with some Math I'm doing…"  
"No idea, Hotaru-chan," Lady Mars interrupted. "She's probably up at the palace, helping   
Beryl-sama pick the dress for the wedding or something. Why don't you try there?"  
"Oh, okay. Thanks, Mars-sama."  
Hotaru walked over in the direction of the palace, away from the girls who were once more   
giggling about the handsome King Endymion.   
  
****  
  
She was hiding in the shadows, so she couldn't be seen. All she wanted to do was see how she had   
wrecked the world. Then she could fix it again. She watched as soon-to-be-queen Beryl walked with  
King Endymion past her into the main room of the palace, and suddenly she wondered what was to   
become of her, Meiou Setsuna.  
  
"King Endymion!" she called, walking from the shadows. Beryl and Endymion turned to face her, and  
Endymion's face hardened.  
"Lady Setsuna, what are you doing here? I forbade you to come back here ever again."   
"But… King Endymion…"  
"Lady Setsuna, get OUT!" he yelled angrily. "You tried to kill Lady Beryl and broke the rules of   
court!"  
"Your Majesty…"  
"This is it, Lady Setsuna. I have had enough. GUARDS!" Beryl screamed.   
  
At once, Hotaru and Ami came running to her side, both clad in silver gowns with their planetary   
emblem on the front.  
"Yes, Lady Beryl?" Ami asked.  
"Take this woman away to the dungeons. I have had enough of her. She was exiled from Crystal   
Tokyo, and still she comes back to haunt us with her evil ways!" Lady Beryl said, her voice   
filled with anger.  
"Lady Setsuna," King Endymion hissed. "I gave you another chance of life by banishing you. And   
yet you come back." To the guards he said, "She will be executed in the morning."  
  
Hotaru and Ami grabbed Setsuna and led her through the palace, to the royal dungeon. The whole   
way, Lady Setsuna could be heard screaming, "I'm sorry, my king! I'm so sorry!"  
  
****  
  
Teno'u Haruka was standing on the balcony of his apartment, letting the cool night wind blow over  
his face. He knew it was finally time for the conquest against the King of Crystal Tokyo, and his  
soon to be wife. He jumped in surprise as a hand clasped his shoulder, and he turned to face his   
partner in both conquest and love, Kaiou Michiru.  
  
"They are getting married tomorrow afternoon," she said, with an air of grace. Of course, Haruka   
knew who she meant. King Endymion and Lady Beryl. The wedding had been talked about for ages.  
"King Endymion does not deserve to be king of Crystal Tokyo," Haruka said, smiling bitterly. "We   
will wreck their wedding, and then take over the throne. You will be my queen, and we will rule   
the world together!"  
She smiled warmly at him.  
"Do not worry, my love. It is only a matter of time."  
  
  
CHAPTER 6  
Morning came, and she was awoken by the sound of hushed voices outside of her cell door. Suddenly  
she remembered: she was to be executed in only a short while.  
Was there a way to escape? Not likely. The walls of the cell were high, with only a single   
window. That one window was barred heavily. The door was a heavy wood. There was no way she could  
break it down… or could she? If only she could transform…  
  
She fumbled around in her pockets, praying that her transformation pen was there. Within seconds,  
she found it. But how long would it take to transform? She didn't care. She just knew that she   
had to get it over and done with…  
"Pluto Crystal Power, Make Up!"  
Nothing happened.  
"Oh God… Pluto Planet Power, Make Up!"  
Luckily, this time it worked. Obviously the time line had seriously been mucked around with…  
  
She sighed as she realised how slowly she was transforming. After about a minute, she sighed   
again as she finished the transformation and stood, fully dressed as Sailor Pluto. She looked   
towards the door as she heard the voices getting more distant. Good. Now was her chance…  
"Dead Scream!" she whispered, so she wouldn't get heard. The ball of purple energy hit the door,   
shattering it. "Perfect."  
Sailor Pluto fled up the stairs and from the back door of the castle. She was free again.  
  
****  
  
"She's FREE?! How did THAT happen?!" Lady Beryl shrieked.  
"I have no idea, my love," King Endymion said. "The door to her cell was shattered. It's assumed   
that she transformed and smashed it open to get out."  
"Oh…" Beryl's face was drained of all colour.  
"Don't worry. We'll go on with the wedding as planned, and set extra guards up around the   
entrances of the place. She won't get in, don't worry."  
"Thankyou," Beryl whispered, looking a little calmer.  
"Now, Lady Beryl!" King Endymion exclaimed. "We should be getting ready! We have a wedding to   
attend… and we're the guests of honour!"  
  
****  
  
"Oh, Lady Beryl! I'm sooooo excited!" Usagi cried, as she and Naru helped the queen-to-be into   
her wedding dress.  
"Yes, it is going to be the wedding of the century," Lady Mars agreed. She and Minako were   
working on Beryl's hair, pulling it into a loose bun, leaving some of the soft curls to frame   
her face.  
Hotaru and Ami were working on her make-up.  
"You guys are excited?!" Beryl asked. "How do you think I feel?!"  
All the girls laughed, and Ami said, "You've been waiting for this a long time, haven't you, Lady  
Beryl?"  
"Yes, Ami! I have! I love King Endymion so much, and I've been waiting for this day for a very   
long time."  
  
****  
  
"It's time, Haruka," Michiru said, watching numerous guests pour into the castle courtyard, where  
the wedding was to be held. The two of them had disguised as commoners from the city, and Ami and  
Hotaru had let them pass without a problem. Michiru was dressed in a simple aquamarine gown,   
Haruka in a white tuxedo. No one could tell they were plotting to kill both Lady Beryl and King   
Endymion.  
  
Finally, when the courtyard was completely crowded, King Endymion made his way up to the altar,   
and stood there, waiting for his bride and her harem of girls. Finally, they all appeared. Lady   
Beryl stood in the middle of the procession, her long white gown trailing behind her. Ami and   
Hotaru walked either side of her. Hotaru was holding her glaive tightly, and Ami had a tight hold  
on a silver sword. In the front of the procession was the maid of honour: Usagi, and the   
bridesmaids: Lady Mars and Minako. Finally, at the back of the procession was Naru, who was   
carefully gathering Beryl's gown as she walked along.   
  
Haruka smirked and whispered to Michiru, "Haven't they got anyone guarding the palace now?"  
"They do not. The guards have set up apparitions of themselves at each doorway, so that any   
intruders will believe they are there."  
"So the Lady Setsuna can get in?"  
"What has she got to do with this?"  
"I cut a deal with her. I am not going to kill Endymion. I will injure him, and she will take him  
far away from here. She is in love with him, and if we killed him… she'd be after us."  
"And she is a Sailor Senshi… I know."  
  
The two of them looked up as a figure cloaked in black slipped into the courtyard, and Michiru   
turned to Haruka.  
"She is here."  
  
  
CHAPTER 7  
The priest looked around the room.  
"We are gathered here today to join Lady Beryl and King Endymion with the binds of love, so that   
they will forever be together, never parting…"  
"That's what he thinks," Michiru whispered as Haruka slid his white mask over his eyes. "You look  
like a white Tuxedo Kamen," she hissed.  
"Just transform, Michiru," Haruka hissed back.  
Michiru slid into the shadows and whispered, "Dark Neptune Power, Make Up!" Aquamarine and black   
energies slid around her as Setsuna joined her.  
"Pluto Planet Power, Make Up!"  
  
"You know what to do, Lady Setsuna?" Dark Neptune asked once they were both transformed.  
"Yes, Sailor Neptune. I understand the plan. Haruka explained it to me…" She was lying to both of  
them. She was going to help the senshi destroy them, and then change the timeline again…  
Wrapping cloaks around themselves, they slipped back out of the shadows and listened to the   
priest…  
  
"If anyone wishes these two not to be wed… speak now, or forever hold your peace."  
"It's your cue, Neptune," Haruka whispered.  
She stepped forward, still wrapped in the cloak, and everyone gasped in shock. Someone would dare  
defy the king's wishes?  
"I am Neptune, and I am here to tell you that your king has made a bad decision! Do none of you   
remember the way Lady Beryl slaughtered so many in the war only a few years ago? And now you are   
killing to make her your Queen?"  
"There was no war!" someone in the crowd yelled. "You're making it all up!"  
  
"No!" Dark Neptune yelled, trying to conceal the fact that she was lying. "They brainwashed you,   
hiding it from all of you! That's what Princess Serenity meant when she 'purified the world'! She  
hid the truth so her cousin could marry the one she loved!"  
"That's not true!" Usagi screeched.  
"Only the Sailor Senshi remember the truth! I was once one of them, but they are all as evil as   
Beryl! So I left! Loyal subjects of Crystal Tokyo, let me show you what REALLY happened before   
the purification!"  
  
She summoned a crystal ball from the air, and watched with satisfaction as the commoners were   
slowly sucked in to what they saw.  
  
  
CHAPTER 8  
"I've had enough of this!" King Endymion roared. "She must be from the Dark Kingdom!"  
The commoners of Crystal Tokyo merely looked at him, almost in a trance, but suddenly they   
snapped out of it. What had they been thinking?  
"Oh no, it isn't working!" Dark Neptune cried.  
"To Plan B!" Dark Uranus agreed.  
Dark Neptune flung off her cloak, and the crowd gasped at her angry but beautiful features as she  
screamed, "Darkness Submerge!"  
Suddenly, the whole world was thrust into darkness. Through the darkness, Ami's voice screeched,   
"Lady Mars, transform! The fire will light everything!"  
"I understand," Lady Mars whispered. "Mars Crystal Power, Make Up!" The courtyard was lit up   
again, and everyone saw Dark Neptune and Dark Uranus heading towards Beryl, who was cowering in a  
corner.  
  
"No!" Hotaru cried. "Lady Beryl, watch out! Saturn Crystal Power, Make Up!" As purple energy spun  
around her, Ami ran to protect Beryl from Dark Uranus and Dark Neptune.  
"I don't think so, Lady Ami!" Dark Uranus yelled. "Dark Shaking!"  
The ground under Ami started shaking violently, and she sunk to the ground.  
"Poor Ami!" Dark Neptune cried mockingly. "Dead Ami, more like it!" she yelled as she stabbed a   
crying Ami with her own sword.  
"Protect her," Ami whispered as she died.  
  
"Ami!" Super Sailor Mars screeched. She was fully transformed. "Mars Flame Sniper!" The fire   
arrow flew straight at Dark Uranus, knocking him to the ground.  
"Guys, transform!" Super Sailor Saturn yelled at the others. Then she lifted her glaive and   
pointed it at Uranus. "Silence Glaive Surprise!"  
After her attack, everything went dark again. But then three lights of energy came from the other  
side of the room…  
"Moon Crisis, Make Up!"  
"Venus Star Power, Make Up!" Naru yelled. Sailor Pluto watched in silent amazement as Naru became  
Sailor Venus.  
"Mikazuki Power, Transform!" Minako yelled. Red, blue and yellow energy surrounded her and she   
slowly transformed into Sailor V.  
  
Dark Uranus was lying on the ground, nearly dead. His breathing was harsh as he choked out,   
"Darkened Space Sword Blaster!"  
"Lady Beryl!" Sailor Saturn cried, running in front of the swirling attack of black and yellow   
energy. "Silent Wall!"  
The attack was reflected and hit Dark Uranus, killing him.  
"Haruka! NO!" Dark Neptune cried. "NO! You are going to pay for all that you have done, Sailor   
Senshi! DARK REFLECTION!"  
The transforming senshi were helpless as a reflecting light shone on them, blinding them. Sailor   
Mars closed her eyes against the light. There was nothing she could do either.  
  
"No, Lady Beryl!" Sailor Saturn screamed, as out of nowhere, a thick wave of black energy hit her  
and Lady Beryl. Both were knocked to the ground. When the light faded, neither was breathing.  
"BERYL!" King Endymion screamed, sinking to his knees.  
"Your beloved is dead, King Endymion," Dark Neptune hissed. "Now what are you going to do? How   
about I get rid of you, too?"  
"Neptune!" Sailor Pluto yelled. "You promised you wouldn't hurt him!"  
"His friends killed my Haruka!" Dark Neptune screamed. "I loved Haruka! Now you can see the one   
you love suffer, Lady Setsuna!"  
"Setsuna, you betrayed me?!" King Endymion cried. "Again?!"  
"No my king! I never would!"  
  
"Come on guys!" Sailor Mars yelled. "We have to stop Neptune from killing King Endymion! Sailor   
Pluto, help us!"  
"I'm right with you!" Sailor Pluto called, joining them.  
"Dark…"  
"NO!" Sailor Pluto screamed. "Dead Scream!"  
Dark Neptune screamed as the ball of energy hit her, knocking her to the ground.  
"Mars Flame Sniper!"  
"Venus Love-Me Chain!"  
"Crescent Slender Beam!"  
"Sailor Moon Kick!"  
All four attacks hit Sailor Neptune at once, and she screamed and fell to the ground.  
"She's nearly gone!" Sailor Pluto cried.  
  
"I'll finish her…" a voice whispered. Sailor Saturn was climbing weakly to her feet. She looked   
like she was in pain.   
"I'll help you, Hotaru-chan," Sailor Moon agreed. "With my crystal."  
"No, Sailor Saturn, Sailor Moon!" Sailor Mars screeched.  
"There's no use telling them not to," Sailor Venus said softly.  
"Hotaru-chan is nearly dead anyway," Sailor V agreed.  
"It will save the world," Sailor Pluto said softly.  
"But if Sailor Moon uses the full power of the Ginzuishou…" Sailor Mars whispered.  
"I'll be killed. I know, Sailor Mars. But it's the only way to get rid of this evil creature… On   
behalf of the moon, I will make everything right again!"  
  
  
CHAPTER 9  
Together, Super Sailor Moon and Super Sailor Saturn turned to face Dark Neptune.  
"I am Sailor Saturn, from the realms of the planet of ruin! In the name of Saturn, I will heal   
this world and destroy you!"  
"I am Sailor Moon, the pretty, sailor-suited fighter! In the name of love and justice, I will   
right wrongs and triumph over evil! Dark Neptune, this time it's your turn!"  
"Death Reborn Revolution!"  
"Cosmic Ginzuishou!"  
  
Pink energy mixed with black and swirled around Dark Neptune. She screamed and screamed. But the   
power of the Ginzuishou combined with the Silence Glaive was too powerful, and soon the   
collective screams of every living person could be heard. When the dust faded, only Sailor Pluto   
was standing. The other senshi were dead.  
She let tears fall freely down her face, looking around at the senshi, one by one. Then her eyes   
fell on Endymion.  
  
"Lady Setsuna…" he whispered. "Why… why did you do this?"  
"Do what, my king?"  
"Try to sabotage my wedding?"  
"Oh no, King Endymion, I would never do that… that was the evil Neptune and Uranus of the Dark   
Kingdom… I pretended to side with them, so I could fix the timelines…"  
"The timelines? Lady Setsuna, what is wrong with the timelines?"  
"King Endymion… this is not our true timeline… in our true timeline you are with Usagi, and you   
have a daughter named Chibi-Usa… don't you remember?"  
  
"Oh… yes, yes… I remember, Lady Setsuna! Then… why is everything like this? Why am I with Beryl?"  
"Because I am in love with you, King Endymion. I always have been, and always will, as the   
guardian of time is destined to live forever. I broke the second taboo and changed the timelines   
so I could be with you… but it was a big mistake… the punishment for breaking the taboo was to   
see my loved ones hurt and killed… I guess this was my punishment. It is all my fault!" she   
sobbed.  
"Lady Setsuna, I understand… I know how it is to love someone so much…" he grimaced as pain shot   
up his side. "Setsuna…"  
"Yes, King Endymion?"  
"Change the timelines back if you can… if not… I guess I shall have to say goodbye now…"  
  
"King Endymion, you can't die!"  
"But I am, Lady Setsuna. There is nothing you can do for me."  
She bent down and frantically kissed him, tears pouring from her eyes, knowing that it was her   
fault he was going to die.  
"Setsuna… make everything right again…"  
His eyes rolled back into his head. He was dead.  
"King Endymion! No! NO!" Sailor Pluto screamed. "NO!"  
  
She looked up as purple energy surrounded her, spinning around her, lifting her hair up into the   
air and covering her skin. Her staff was pulled away from her, and started spinning with the   
purple energy. Her fuku became ribbons and left her standing naked, with the purple energy   
spinning slowly around her.  
"Setsuna…" a voice whispered.  
"Father? Where are you?"  
"You have undertaken your punishment. I cannot bear to see you suffer anymore… time is to be   
restored… only you and Endymion will remember the events of the previous two days."  
  
She saw a flashing purple light, and then finally, no more.  
  
  
EPILOGUE  
King Endymion was awake early the next morning, before both his wife and daughter. Walking over   
to the gate that led to the void of time, he opened it slowly. There inside stood Sailor Pluto.   
She was crying quietly, and he felt a sudden urge to hold her. But no. His destiny was to be with  
Neo-Queen Serenity and Princess Serenity, never Sailor Pluto. Never.  
She looked up at him, tears streaking her cheeks, and she smiled at him understandingly. Then she  
turned and walked into the mist.  
  
****  
  
She stood alone once more, crying for the path destiny had chosen for her. As she peered through   
the mist at King Endymion, she knew that no matter how long forever was, it was nothing compared   
to the time that she would love him for. However, she knew that she could never be with him.  
  
Time would not allow it.  
  
  
~Fin~ 


	3. Fate So Beautifully

"Fate" - A Bishoujou Senshi Sailor Moon Series  
Fire Angel  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE 1: Okay guys, this series is just a little thing I thought up, but each story is   
only a one-part fan fic, and they are all separate stories (ie. Their outcomes do not affect the   
other stories). Their outcomes will not reflect on my future fan fictions. Any comments? E-mail   
me at rinoa_heartilly86@hotmail.com  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE 2: I was writing 'Eternal Melody' when I came up with this idea. This story   
actually links up with Part 4, 'I Want to Become the Wind'. I know, I said above that each story  
is a one part, but I'm a hypocrite, I guess! And besides, I couldn't find a way to write a whole   
twelve-page story about dreams and battles! I had to do it in two parts, the first about Michiru,  
the second about Haruka, otherwise it wouldn't have worked. So there we go. If you want to flame   
me, go ahead, I don't think one fan fiction author gets through without a flame of some type :o)  
  
  
Fate  
Part 3: Fate So Beautifully  
  
PROLOGUE  
She was dreaming of a peaceful place and a beautiful song. The violin's tune filled her mind as   
she looked around at the aquamarine rivers and oceans, the sapphire and the emerald trees.   
Dolphins chattered, birds sung and waterfalls gurgled. Far away, a tall, aquamarine castle stood   
tall. She could feel the light spring rain dancing on her naked body, and the wind as it tousled   
her aqua hair. She called out, but no one was there. In a way, she was glad. This was her private  
place from now on, a place that no one could enter. She picked up her own violin and joined the   
other in the beautiful melody. She swam with the dolphins and sung with the birds. She lived in   
peace.  
  
Somehow, she knew that the dream was telling her something, but what? She didn't know, and   
somehow, she could not wait to find out.  
  
  
CHAPTER 1  
Kaiou Michiru was awoken by a motorcycle engine. She leapt out of bed, and clutching her   
nightgown to her shivering body, and ran to the front door of the large house. Meiou Setsuna and   
Tomoe Hotaru, two of the three girls she lived with, were already there. The other, Teno'u   
Haruka, had gone on a training camp with the running team. She was just arriving, riding her   
motorcycle.  
  
She took off her helmet and walked inside, holding her arms out. Her hair was neatly slicked back  
and she looked more handsome than ever. Michiru smiled at her, dying to tell her about the   
dreams, but she knew they would have to wait. She flung herself into Haruka's arms, with Setsuna   
and Hotaru just watching in amusement.  
  
"So, how was the camp?" Michiru asked, looking up at Haruka. Haruka looked happy to be home, but   
at the mention of the camp her blue eyes turned a dull grey. "Haruka! What is it?"  
"I have some bad news, Michiru… there's a new enemy approaching Tokyo. A powerful one. We're   
going to have to go into the mountains and stop them before they arrive."  
  
Setsuna's eyes widened.  
"No…" she whispered. "I thought everything would end with the destruction of Chaos!"  
"So did I," Haruka said grimly. "Put it this way: we were wrong. And we're going to go check it   
out. I think we should discuss this with the Inner Senshi."  
"Yeah, I think so," Hotaru said, nodding her head.  
"I'll call Rei," Michiru said softly. "If they really are powerful, Haruka, then you're right and  
we'll have to stop them before they get here. This could be tough," she said, gritting her teeth.  
"Very tough."  
  
  
CHAPTER 2  
A short while later, the Inner Senshi were gathered at the Hikawa Shrine. Ami had her nose buried  
in a math textbook, Usagi was reading too, although it was a manga comic and Rei, Minako and   
Makoto were serving the temple customers. They all looked up as the Outer Senshi walked up the   
stairs of the shrine. Rei had Grandpa take over her job as the nine girls headed out the back of   
the shrine.  
  
Haruka quickly explained what was going on.  
"I won't explain the entire thing now; it's too long and complicated. Put it this way: there have  
been enemies in the mountains for ages, preparing to attack Tokyo. When I went on the camp, I saw  
their leader… and she was telling one of her generals that the time is right. We have to get up   
there at the first opportunity."  
  
Michiru nodded thoughtfully.  
"Is everyone free to go now?"  
"No! We can't all go!" Ami said suddenly. "Some of us have to stay here unless some of these new   
enemies arrive here before we can stop them."  
"She's right," Minako agreed. "Some of us have to stay here. I say bring a group of five to the   
mountains. That way, four of us are left here, just in case… Haruka, you'll have to go, to show   
whoever goes where they are hiding out."  
  
"In that case, I'm going," Michiru said. "I'm not letting Haruka face danger on her own."  
"Right…" Rei said quietly. "So our team so far is Haruka, Michiru…"  
"Ami, you should go. They may need you," Usagi said.  
"Yes, I'll go too," Ami agreed.  
"Right, that's three then," Makoto said. "Who else is going to go? Personally, I'd rather stay   
here."  
"Ditto," Minako agreed.  
  
"I'll go," Rei said. "I've been itching for a battle since we got rid of Galaxia."  
"Right. We need one more person then… Setsuna? Do you want to come?" Michiru asked.  
"No. I'd rather stay. If the enemy attacks, I can stop time… even if it is only for a few   
minutes. It will give the other senshi time to transform and prepare… also to warn you." Setsuna   
replied.  
"I'm staying," Usagi said. "I'm behind on my studies."  
"Right. I guess I'm coming then," Hotaru said. "My powers might be useful for our cause," she   
said.  
  
"Cool," Haruka said. "We'll go now, before it's too late. We won't be there for long. Let's   
transform and teleport! Uranus Crystal Power, Make Up!"  
"Neptune Crystal Power, Make Up!"  
"Mars Crystal Power, Make Up!"  
"Mercury Crystal Power, Make Up!"  
"Saturn Crystal Power, Make Up!"  
  
The five girls quickly transformed, and then joined hands, standing in a circle.  
"Sailor Teleport!"  
In a flash of brilliant white light, they were gone.  
  
  
CHAPTER 3  
She opened her eyes and looked around. She was on her own; the others had disappeared. She looked  
at her surroundings. She was back in that place; the place that only existed in her dreams. She   
looked up at the castle, now in front of her. She heard violins playing, dolphins leaping, birds   
singing. She opened her mouth and joined their song once more, as she entered the castle. The   
crystal clear notes came from her to join the voices of the animals, the voices of the spirits,   
the voices of the ocean. She was at peace.  
  
She knew that when she woke up, she had to tell the others about her bizarre dreams… maybe they   
were connected to these enemies in some way… Haruka or Rei would know, and maybe Ami could   
analyse it… maybe even Hotaru would be of some help… she was pretty smart, for a little girl.  
  
Finally, she felt the dream fading away, and she opened her eyes…  
  
****  
  
"Michiru! Michiru, wake up! Why won't she wake up?!" Sailor Uranus asked Sailor Mars. Tears were   
streaming down her face. Sailor Neptune had been unconscious, and only barely breathing for   
nearly an hour. The other four girls were sitting in the clearing that Haruka's camp had been in.  
On all sides, forest or mountains surrounded them. There was no way they could get help.  
  
"Sailor Uranus. Give it a little longer. If she doesn't wake up, some of us can go back for   
help…" Sailor Mars said softly.  
"There's no time to go back for help!" Sailor Uranus cried. "She'll die!"  
"Haruka…" a single word issued from Sailor Neptune's lips. Then there were more… "Haruka, stop   
being so loud…"  
"Michiru! You're okay!" Sailor Uranus flung her arms around Sailor Neptune's stirring body.  
"Haruka, I said SHUT UP!" Sailor Neptune said, now fully awake. "I have something important to   
tell you!"  
  
She sat up, impatiently attempting to push her clinging friend from her small figure. Sailor   
Uranus finally pulled away, looking dumbfounded.  
"But… but…" she stuttered.   
"Hang on, Uranus," Sailor Mercury said gently. "Give her a moment to wake up properly. Don't just  
jump on her from all angles."  
"You should have told her that before she squished me," Sailor Neptune grunted, and everyone   
laughed.  
  
"So, Sailor Neptune," Sailor Saturn said. "What were you going to tell Haruka… or is it one of   
those 'I can only tell my lover' things?"  
Sailor Neptune laughed warmly and replied, "Oh no! I can tell you guys too… actually, I believe   
it's rather important… but I don't know why…" she laughed again. "It sounds stupid, doesn't it?"  
"Well, it sounds stupid at the moment," Sailor Mars admitted. "But why don't you finish the   
story? It might make more sense then."  
"Yes, I will," Sailor Neptune agreed. "But can we do it over dinner? I'm starving."  
  
****  
  
"It's a pity Mako-chan isn't here," Haruka sighed. The girls had de-transformed and were munching  
on a couple of fish they'd caught from a nearby stream.  
"Talk about it," Rei agreed. "We need her here to make nice food!"  
"Oh well, we're on a mission, so this will have to do for now," Hotaru said, sighing sadly. "But   
when we get back, Mako-san will have to throw a party for us!"  
Everyone laughed, and then Ami said, "Michiru-san, would you like to tell us your story now?"  
  
Michiru nodded, and put her fish down for a moment.  
"Well, this is going to sound very strange," she admitted. "But I've been having these weird   
dreams…" It only took a few minutes for her to explain everything. "I don't understand it," she   
said, sighing dejectedly. "What can it all mean?"  
"I don't know, Michiru," Haruka sighed. "It all sounds very bizarre to me… you said the place was  
beautiful?"  
"Yes. More beautiful than anything I have ever seen… more beautiful than even the Moon Kingdom."  
  
Ami, who had been listening very intently up to this point, had begun frantically typing on her   
computer.  
"Nothing seems to match up with the place you've described, Michiru… maybe it was just a   
meaningless dream."  
"It felt more meaningful…" Michiru said, shaking her head in confusion. "Like… Oh, I don't know…   
just powerful."  
  
"Also," Rei added. "It's pretty unusual to black out during a teleport, and then stay unconscious  
for the next hour. It has to mean something…"  
"I have to see this place," Michiru said softly. "I just have to."  
"Michiru," Hotaru said. It was the first time she had spoken. "Why don't we all go to sleep? It's  
getting late. If the dream comes again, you can tell us in the morning. Then we have to go and   
find those enemies," she added.  
"Hotaru's right," Haruka agreed. "It's getting late. In the morning I'll show you where the   
enemies are hiding, and we'll attack them before they can say… umm…"  
"Forget it, Haruka-san," Rei said gently. "Come on, let's go to sleep."  
  
Huddling together for warmth, the five girls curled up and went to sleep.  
  
  
CHAPTER 4  
"Michiru…" the voice was calling her… calling her from inside the castle. But hadn't she already   
stepped inside?  
It seemed not. Although she was through the doors of the castle, there was a barrier to cross. A   
deep pool of water was the entrance to the main room of the castle. She knew she wouldn't   
survive… but it was only a dream, and she needed to find out what was going on.  
  
She flung her naked body into the cold water, and swam down in strong, swift strokes. She wasn't   
shocked to find she could breathe… it was, after all, a dream; and besides, wasn't she the   
princess of the ocean planet?  
She reached the bottom of the pool and swum through a small tunnel there. When she reached the   
end she hoisted herself out and looked around. She was in a beautiful hallway. The walls were   
white marble. Hanging on one wall was an aquamarine gown, with silver and blue lining. She gently  
removed it and quickly clothed herself. Then she proceeded further into the hall.  
  
She walked for a while before coming into a grand ballroom of some type. It was empty, but on the  
far wall was a tapestry of a man and a woman. The woman looked like an older form of Michiru   
herself. The man had long black hair and beard. In his hand he held a trident.  
"But who… who are these people?" Michiru asked, shaking her head.  
  
"Michiru… Michiru… Michiru!"  
Suddenly it seemed that the tapestry was reaching for her. Spirits swirled around her, swallowing  
her whole.  
She screamed, but the spirits were choking her, suffocating her. There was nothing she could do.  
  
Suddenly, a huge tidal wave of water washed upon her, and everything went black.  
  
****  
  
"Michiru, wake up!"  
Michiru opened her eyes and groggily sat up.  
"Haruka, I had another dream…"  
"I know," Haruka said moodily. "It's the middle of the night, and all of a sudden you decide to   
wake the entire forest with your cries for help! You gave poor Rei a heart attack; she thought   
the monster was attacking you!"  
"Oh Rei, I'm sorry," Michiru said suddenly. "I didn't realise… hey, Haruka, why am I all wet?"  
"Sorry," Ami said suddenly. "We didn't want you letting the enemy know we were here, so we flung   
the water on you… actually, I did… but…"  
"Ami-chan, it's okay," Michiru said. "Don't worry… I'm fine."  
  
"Well, while we're all awake, why don't you tell us…" Haruka began, but a shrill voice stopped   
her.  
"She's not going to have time to tell you anything, boy."  
"Did she say boy?" Rei hissed to Hotaru as a woman walked into the clearing. The woman hadn't   
seen Rei, Ami or Hotaru. The three of them were hidden in the shadows.  
"A youma!" Haruka whispered to Michiru, letting her hand slide onto her transformation pen.   
Michiru did the same, and she hoped that the others had noticed and were following suit.  
  
"What do you want?" Haruka said, putting on a masculine voice. She was hoping that if she could   
fool the woman, when she transformed… well, it would give them the benefit of surprise, put it   
that way.  
"Your energy!" she screamed. Before Haruka could do anything, a tentacle shot from the woman's   
stomach and circled around Haruka.  
"She's draining my strength!" Haruka yelled.  
"Haruka!" Michiru cried, running and trying to pull the tentacle away.  
"Michiru, get out of here! Don't let her get you too!"  
  
  
CHAPTER 5  
The tentacle tightened around Haruka. She was wearing a baggy shirt, but it immediately   
tightened. As the youma's face twisted into one of surprise, Haruka thanked to God the fact that   
she looked like a guy, that she wasn't completely flat, and that a youma was attempting to kill   
her by smashing her stomach.  
"Michiru, get me out of here!" Haruka yelled.  
  
"I don't think so," the youma snarled. "You're staying right there, girl-boy. To think… a man   
with breasts!"  
"Oh my God. I'm a girl, you idiot! Get over it! Michiru, hurry up and transform!" Haruka gasped.   
She was weakening.  
"Neptune Crys…" Michiru cut off, screaming as the youma shot another tentacle in her direction.  
"Michiru, no!" a voice suddenly yelled, and Sailor Mars came running from the shadows. "Akuryo   
Taisan!"  
  
With a cry, the woman let the tentacle fall to the ground, limp, as the anti-evil charm hit it.  
"Shabon Spray!" Sailor Mercury cried, and a heavy fog immediately covered the area. "Michiru,   
transform! We'll get Haruka!"  
"Right! Neptune Crystal Power, Make Up!"  
  
The woman howled, and started sending blasts randomly to hit the girls.  
"Silent Wall!" Sailor Saturn cried, leaping in front of Sailor Mercury, as she shot a stream of   
ice at the tentacle. The youma, still holding onto Haruka, pulled her tentacles into the air.   
Then she looked at the girls, and fled, yelling, "If you want her back you'll have to catch me!"  
  
Sailor Mars cried, "Come on! We have to save Haruka-san!"  
The four of them ran silently into the forest.  
  
****  
  
They found the woman standing on one of the tall mountains, with Haruka suspended over the edge.  
If she fell, they could all tell by looking at the craggy rocks, she would not survive.  
"Let her go, you old hag!" Sailor Saturn yelled.  
"I don't think so," the woman replied. "Unless…" her features twisted into an evil smile.  
"Unless what?! I'll give you anything!" Sailor Neptune cried hysterically. "Just give me Haruka   
back, and you can have anything you want!"  
"Anything?" the woman questioned.  
"Michiru, don't!" Haruka cried.  
"Anything," she promised, her head held defiantly.  
  
"Fine." The youma set Haruka down. The girls embraced, but then the woman said, "Her life in   
exchange for yours."  
"Michiru!" Haruka said, clutching onto her friend. "I won't let you go!"  
"I have to. I promised. I'd rather die than see you suffer, Haruka…"  
"But Michiru… when I used to talk about sacrifices… I didn't mean it to be like this…"  
"Oh, I know, Haruka. But fate drew our paths together, and now I'm entwining my destiny eternally  
with yours, by sacrificing myself for you. I won't let you die. Besides," she said, with a sad   
smile, "Maybe I was dreaming of heaven."  
  
"Michiru!" Haruka cried, as Sailor Neptune pulled away and walked bravely towards the chuckling   
youma. "Why did we have to be Sailor Senshi?! Why do we have to live through the pain?!"  
"I warned you, Haruka. I told you to leave the pen alone… maybe if you had, we wouldn't be so   
close today… maybe you wouldn't have cared if I died. But destiny chose this path for us." She   
ran back and gave Haruka a fleeting kiss. "Don't worry. I'll be all right. Remember me always;   
I'll always remember you. I love you, Haruka."  
  
Haruka turned away and let out a howl of despair. The other senshi watched helplessly as Michiru   
flung herself from the cliff.  
  
  
EPILOGUE  
She looked around. She was in the castle again. Except this time, there were people with her. As   
she walked into the ballroom and approached the king and queen… the people in the painting… she   
suddenly knew where she was. Although she was dead, she had gone back to her own heaven. Her own   
planet. Neptune.  
"I'm sorry, Haruka," she called silently. "It was best for both of us. I miss you, but I'll love   
you for all eternity."  
  
****  
  
They killed the youma soon after, and it wasn't long before there was a huge thunderstorm.  
"We have a lot more to do… there are probably a lot more of them," Hotaru said. But her heart   
wasn't in it.  
No one answered her. She looked up, trying to meet Haruka's eye, but the elder girl just looked   
away.  
Finally, Haruka stood up and said, "I'm going for a walk."  
No one protested, and so she got up. They listened and watched as her footsteps, and her shadow,   
disappeared into the pelting rain.  
  
  
~To Be Continued~ 


	4. I Want to Become the Wind

"Fate" - A Bishoujou Senshi Sailor Moon Series  
Fire Angel  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE 1: Okay guys, this series is just a little thing I thought up, but each story is   
only a one-part fan fic, and they are all separate stories (ie. Their outcomes do not affect the   
other stories). Their outcomes will not reflect on my future fan fictions. Any comments? E-mail   
me at rinoa_heartilly86@hotmail.com  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE 2: I think you know the deal. This story links with part three, blah blah blah.   
Also Saturn uses 'Death Ribbon Revolution' in this story… I'm not actually sure it exists, but   
I've heard it used before. Apparently it's like 'Death Reborn Revolution', just not so powerful   
it will kill her. I can't be stuffed writing any more. If you want to flame me, go ahead, I don't  
think one fan fiction author gets through without a flame of some type :o)  
  
  
Fate  
Part 4: I Want to Become the Wind  
  
PROLOGUE  
She trampled through the woods, completely enveloped by the darkness. The rain pelted against   
her, soaking her completely and making her tan pants and dark blue shirt cling to her completely.  
Every so often, a quick flash of lightning lighted the forest. She didn't care where she was   
going, or how long it would take her to get there. Kaiou Michiru, her soul mate, her lover, was   
dead. Killed by a vicious monster that liked making deals with the lives of others. She had flung  
herself off of a cliff, to slam to the rocks below.  
Teno'u Haruka could still hear Michiru's last, echoing screams, and feel the last brush of   
Michiru's lips against her own.  
  
Suddenly, she felt the anger surge within her. She would destroy this new enemy, for Michiru's   
sake. Then… she didn't know what she would… or could… do.  
  
  
CHAPTER 1  
"Haruka-san! Haruka, where are you?" Rei called, pushing aside a frond, which had brushed against  
her. "It's too dark… we'll never find her here," she said softly to the other girls.  
"Rei-chan, why don't you transform? Then you can burn some wood off a tree and make a torch," Ami  
said.  
"If we can find a good enough tree," Rei muttered.  
"Don't worry. When you transform, we'll have the light from your flames. Hotaru-chan and I can   
find a tree while you transform… We'll find a way to break a branch off."  
"Okay. Mars Crystal Power, Make Up!"  
  
"Over here, Sailor Mars-sama!" Hotaru cried, as soon as she was done. "We've got a tree," Ami   
said. "But we can't get this branch off. Why don't you fire an arrow at it?"  
"Mars Flame Sniper!"  
As lightning flashed through the air, the branch broke and neatly fell to the ground.  
"Fire Soul!"  
  
Ami picked up the burning branch.  
"Okay, let's go and find Haruka-san."  
  
****  
  
Princess Warui smiled at the demon as it came walking calmly into the clearing.  
"You'd better have some good news for me, Shinwa," she said.  
"Actually, quite. One of the five girls that you sensed arrived in the forest has been killed… by  
my own evil doing, of course."  
"You have been bargaining lives again? Good job, Shinwa. Father said you were useless because you  
can't bring yourself to kill. But now, he will see your true power."  
  
WHAT?! The youma… Shinwa-sama, cannot bring herself to kill?! Why couldn't I have found out   
sooner? Haruka peered out from behind the trees, an angry glare on her face.  
"That youma is going to die," she whispered. "Uranus Crystal Power, Make Up!"  
"Did you hear something?" Warui asked the youma. "I thought I heard someone whispering."  
"Just the wind, my lady," Shinwa answered.  
  
"Just the wind…" Sailor Uranus whispered, now fully transformed. "So finally, I have become the   
wind… Did you hear that, Michiru? I am the wind, finally."  
"Are you sure that is only the wind?" Warui asked. "It doesn't sound right… not right."  
"You're wrong, Princess!" Sailor Uranus called from the trees. "I am the wind! For love and   
justice, the soldier of the sky… Super Sailor Uranus! For Sailor Neptune's name, and the   
protection of our lovely planet… I will punish you!"  
  
  
CHAPTER 2  
"You again?" Shinwa asked. "The man with breasts? Oh, look. He's wearing a skirt, too."  
"I'm a FEMALE, you numbskull!" Sailor Uranus yelled. "Man, I've had enough of this. I vow to   
avenge Michiru's death! WORLD SHAKING!"  
As soon as Shinwa was thrown off balance, Sailor Uranus ploughed into her, pulling out her sword.  
"Space Sword Blaster!"  
The golden energy cut through Shinwa as if Sailor Uranus had actually sliced her with the sword,   
cutting off an arm.  
"Shinwa, get her!" Warui yelled. "At least capture her!"  
  
A tentacle shot around Sailor Uranus' stomach, suspending her five feet above the ground.  
"Hah! I'm not afraid of you!" Sailor Uranus laughed. "You can't even bring yourself to kill a   
person!"  
"Sailor Uranus, how do you know that we do not have other creatures up our sleeves?"  
Sailor Uranus frowned, looking down at her arms. They were wrapped tightly against her stomach.   
She couldn't do anything.  
"Youma Satsujin, I summon you! Come and destroy this impertinent sailor senshi!"  
  
"It's time to die, Sailor Uranus!" Satsujin yelled, appearing from a portal. He was a tall man,   
with claws for fingers and toes. His hair looked like shiny metal, standing spiked on his head.   
"Put her down, Shinwa-sama," he said. "Otherwise I'll probably kill you, too."  
"Two against one? Totally unfair," Sailor Uranus said. "We couldn't even beat Shinwa as five to   
one, our way!"  
"Then enjoy dying, sailor brat!" Satsujin yelled, flying towards her with his claws outstretched.  
  
"Space Sword Blaster!" Sailor Uranus cried, ducking as he flew over her head. She pointed her   
sword at him and let the blast issue forth.  
"I don't think so!" he said, ducking again, then leaping to his feet and knocking her to the   
ground.  
"Aah!" Uranus screamed, as he dug his claws into her arm, pinning her against the ground.  
"Now, how about you give up and come join us?"  
"NEVER!" she screamed.  
"Then you can die. Goodbye, Sailor Uranus!"  
  
With an evil smile spread over his lips, her drew his claws up and slammed them down towards her   
face…   
  
  
CHAPTER 3  
"Burning Mandala!"  
The rings of fire shot down into Satsujin, knocking him away from Sailor Uranus.  
"Hah HAH! Great shot, Sailor Mars!" Hotaru cried.  
"Quick, transform, guys! I think Haruka-san's gonna want some help!" Sailor Mars yelled as she   
ran fully into the clearing.  
  
"Sailor Mars-sama!" Sailor Uranus said. "Thanks heaps."  
"That's cool, Haruka-san," she said, giving her a quick hug. "Are you all right?"  
"I'm fine. Come on, let's smash these monsters!"  
"Right. Mars Flame Sniper!"  
"Space Sword Blaster!"  
The golden energy twirled around the fire arrow, and together they slammed into Satsujin's   
stomach.  
  
"AAAAAHHHHHHH!" he yelled, doubling over, clutching his stomach. "This isn't right!" Princess   
Warui said, as Sailor Saturn and Sailor Mercury came running in to join them in the clearing.  
"This time, you're not going to win!" Sailor Saturn cried.  
"I don't know about that!" Shinwa cried, shooting a tentacle from her stomach. Sailor Mars   
screeched as it flew towards her.  
  
"Sailor Mars!" Sailor Saturn cried. "Silent Wall!" She jumped in front of Sailor Mars, staff   
outstretched. Shinwa cried out in pain as the tentacle was knocked back.  
"Space Sword Blaster!" Sailor Uranus yelled again. The energy cut the tentacle clean off.  
"I've got more where those came from!" Shinwa yelled angrily.  
"Yeah, but you'll have to find us to capture us!" Sailor Mercury replied. "Shabon Spray!"  
  
As soon as the mist covered the senshi, they huddled together.  
"So what do we do? They're so powerful…" Sailor Saturn whispered.  
"I'll go after Shinwa," Sailor Mercury replied. "Because I can hide myself with my attacks, so   
she can't capture me."  
"I'll go after the Princess," Sailor Uranus said. "She was the one that ordered us dead. It's her  
fault that Michiru had to die."  
"Then Hotaru-chan and I can go after Satsujin," Sailor Mars said. "He's pretty powerful, are you   
sure you'll be okay?" Sailor Mercury asked nervously.  
"There are two of us," Sailor Saturn whispered. "We'll be okay. I promise, Ami-san."  
  
"Right, let's go!" Sailor Mars yelled. As Sailor Mercury and Sailor Saturn turned towards the   
monsters, she looked at Sailor Uranus.  
"Please, Haruka-sama. Be careful. I don't think I could bear to lose another senshi."  
  
"Don't worry, Rei-chan," Sailor Uranus said gently. "We'll all be fine. I promise."  
  
  
CHAPTER 4  
As the mist faded, Princess Warui came back into view. Sailor Uranus walked silently up to her.  
"Hello, sailor brat," the princess said. "What do you want?"  
"Your life."  
"Well, at least you're honest. I gather this is because of your beloved Sailor Neptune?"  
"Yes. Had you not tried to invade this planet, she would still be alive now! Why don't you all   
just go back to where you belong?!"  
  
Sailor Uranus turned away, tears in her eyes.  
"You're going to make this easy for me," the princess said. "I could kill you right now if I   
wanted to."  
Sailor Uranus spun back around, anger in her eyes.  
"I'm not going to give up without a fight."  
"Fine then. Be prepared to die, Sailor Uranus!"  
  
****  
  
"Shabon Spray!" Sailor Mercury yelled. She didn't really need it herself, as she had already   
defeated Shinwa, but she could see the Sailor Uranus was going to need it.  
She noticed that Sailor Uranus gave her a thankful look before the mist engulfed her completely.  
"Right," she muttered. "Now to help Rei-chan and Hotaru-chan."  
  
****  
  
"Do you really think you're going to win, sailor brats?" Satsujin asked. "If so, you really are   
pitiful. No one wins against me."  
"I wouldn't be so sure of that, youma. Shine Aqua Illusion!"  
Before Satsujin could move, he was caught in a block of ice.  
"Sailor Mercury!" Sailor Mars cried. "Have you finished Shinwa off already?"  
"Yes. She wasn't all that powerful."  
"So what do we do now?"  
"Sailor Mars, you can melt the ice, and as soon as you're done, Hotaru-chan can attack."  
"Gotcha, Ami-chan. Fire Soul!"  
"Death Ribbon Revolution!"  
  
The girls watched silently as the ice melted, and then the sharp ribbons cut into Satsujin's   
body. With a final cry of anguish, he sunk to the ground and became a pile of black ash.  
  
  
CHAPTER 5  
Sailor Uranus was weakening. Princess Warui was a lot more powerful than she was… and she had a   
better stamina, too.  
"There's no way you can beat me," she kept taunting. "Why don't you just run away now?"  
Sailor Uranus was beginning to think she was right. But she would never, ever run away.  
  
"I'll never give up, Princess Warui," she said coldly. "Never. My friends need me, and I'll never  
give up on them."  
"Well then. Looks like I'll have to kill you."  
"How many times have you said that? You must be pretty weak, if all you can do is threaten."  
"And look at you. 'I'm Sailor Uranus, defender of the outer reaches of the galaxy. For all that   
is good, I will punish you!'. What a load of crap."  
  
"That's it. I'm going to show you the true power of a Sailor Senshi! World Shaking!"  
The princess was knocked to the ground, but only for an instant. She stood up again and smiled   
superciliously at Sailor Uranus.  
"Oh wow, that really hurt." Sarcasm, but Sailor Uranus could see that it had actually injured   
her. Her leg looked badly bruised, at least.  
  
"This is going to take a while," she muttered.  
  
****  
  
"We need the power of the Ginzuishou. That princess is too powerful," Sailor Mars whispered. "I   
don't want Haruka-san to die."  
"All right then," Sailor Mercury whispered, picking up her communicator. "I'll ask for   
reinforcements."  
  
"Usagi-chan, Mako-chan. Come in, Sailor Senshi."  
"What is it, Sailor Mercury?" Makoto's voice came through the communicator, shortly followed by   
Usagi's.  
"We need some help… just for now. Can you guys come?"  
"Sure. We'll be with you soon," Usagi said.  
  
Sailor Mercury looked up. The first rays of the sun were beginning to pierce the skies. It   
wouldn't be long before her mist attacks wouldn't help them much. They needed the others.  
  
****  
  
"Ah!" Sailor Uranus screamed, falling to the ground. She looked up at the princess, who leaned   
viciously over her.  
This is it, she thought, closing her eyes. I'm going to die.  
"Take this, sailor brat!"  
"Sailor Uranus!" Sailor Mars cried. Another voice was with her. Sailor Uranus opened one eye as   
two voices cried attacks at once.  
  
"Mars Flame Sniper!"  
"Jupiter Oak Evolution!"  
"Sailor Jupiter!" Sailor Uranus cried, as the princess was flung to the ground. Sailor Mars and   
Sailor Jupiter ran to Sailor Uranus' side. "Sailor Mars!"  
"Sailor Moon's here too, Haruka-san," Sailor Mars said. "We've come to help you get rid of this   
foul creature."  
  
"Right!" Sailor Uranus said, climbing to her feet. "Sailor Senshi, let's go!"  
  
  
CHAPTER 6  
"We are the sailor senshi, and we stand for love and justice!" Sailor Moon cried.  
"For the sake of this beautiful planet…" Sailor Mercury said.  
"And for the sake of our people…" Sailor Jupiter added.  
"For our allies and all the people that fight to protect us," Sailor Mars said, nodding.  
"And for our fallen comrades," Sailor Uranus whispered.  
"In place of the planets of this galaxy…" Sailor Saturn said.  
  
"Sailor Uranus!"  
"Sailor Mars!"  
"Sailor Mercury!"  
"Sailor Jupiter!"  
"Sailor Moon!"  
"Sailor Saturn!"  
"We will punish you!" they yelled together.  
  
"Do you really think you can beat me?" Princess Warui sneered, getting to her feet. "You are all   
completely pitiful, Sailor Senshi."  
"We can beat you, Princess!" Sailor Moon said. "With all of our powers combined as one!"  
"Sailor Uranus, it's up to you to lead this," Sailor Mars said.  
"Right," Sailor Uranus replied. "I can do this."  
  
"You will never destroy me!" Princess Warui cackled. "It's time for you to die, Sailor Senshi!"   
Out of nowhere, she pulled a glimmering staff, and wrapped magic from it around herself. Within   
seconds, she was three times the size of the Sailor Senshi.  
"She's huge!" Sailor Saturn cried. "We'll never defeat her!"  
  
"It's okay," Sailor Mars said. "Queen Metallia was even bigger, and we Inner Senshi managed to   
defeat her."  
"That's right!" Sailor Jupiter agreed. "So we can get Princess Warui, too!"  
"Mind you, then there's that father of hers," Sailor Mars muttered.  
"We'll worry about him later," Sailor Mercury said. "For now, let's try and do this!"  
  
"Shut up, shut up, shut up! You're boring me to death with your nattering!" Princess Warui   
screeched. She fired a huge bolt of energy at them. Bravely, the senshi stood as the energy   
surrounded them, engulfing them completely. Warui cackled in victory, but nearly fainted when the  
energy rose up into a wall, with six princesses standing on top.  
  
Princess Serenity raised her locket, which held inside the magical crystal. The crystal flew out   
of the locket. Then the Moon Stick appeared in mid-air, and Princess Serenity grabbed it as the   
Ginzuishou and the Moon Stick joined together.  
"Say goodbye, sailor saps!" Princess Warui cried, firing another bolt at them. But this time the   
senshi were ready.  
  
"Silent Wall!" Sailor Saturn called. The bolt flew off and hit Princess Warui, stunning her.   
"Everyone, now!" she cried. "Saturn Crystal Power!"  
"Uranus Crystal Power!"  
"Mercury Crystal Power!"  
"Mars Crystal Power!"  
"Jupiter Crystal Power!"  
"Onegai! Ginzuishou!" Princess Serenity yelled, holding up the Moon Stick as everyone took hold   
of her shoulders. "Fight this evil!"  
  
As a huge ball of pink energy surrounded them, Princess Warui screamed in pain and collapsed to   
the ground.  
"Yes! She's gone! We've done it, Sailor Senshi!" Princess Serenity cried happily.  
"No, not quite, Usagi-chan," Princess Uranus said softly. She leapt off of the wall, clutching   
her sword.  
  
"Super Space Sword Blaster!" she yelled, holding her sword out. One by one, three bolts of energy  
fired from the sword, cutting into Princess Warui. "For Earth! For my friends! For Michiru!" she   
cried, as each one hit. "And this one," she whispered, watching as the sword glowed in   
anticipation. "Is for you and me, Princess! SPACE SWORD BLASTER!!!!"  
  
****  
  
"It's over," Princess Serenity said softly.  
"Not entirely," Princess Mercury said, shaking her head. "There's still Princess Warui's father.   
There may be even more of them."  
Princess Uranus looked up tiredly from Princess Warui's body.  
"I'm sorry, everyone," she said softly. "You're going to have to do the rest on your own. I can't  
fight anymore. Not without Michiru."  
  
And with those last words, she ran silently into the forest, clutching her sword at her side.  
  
  
CHAPTER 7  
She sat silently on her own in the forest, lit only by the early morning sun filtering through   
the trees. The gems on her sword glinted in the light as she held the point to her chest.  
"I'm coming to join you, Michiru," she whispered. "I can't live without you."  
"Haruka-sama!" two voices called. She looked up to see Rei and Makoto running towards her,   
horrified looks on their faces.  
"I'm sorry, little ones. You'll have to continue the fight on your own. I cannot live without   
Michiru-chan…"  
  
"It's okay, Haruka…" Rei said softly.  
"We knew it's what you would want. That's why we came," Makoto said.  
"We wanted to say goodbye," they whispered together, tears streaming down their faces.  
"Rei-chan, Mako-chan… you two have been such good friends to me," Haruka whispered, setting the   
sword down for a second. "And I love you both dearly. But…"  
"You don't have to explain," Makoto said. "We understand."  
"We… we just wanted to let you know that you'll always have a place in our hearts, Haruka-san,"   
Rei said. "You're a great person. Michiru-san is very lucky to have you."  
  
"Thankyou both so much," Haruka said. She reached out and hugged them. "Tell the others I'm   
sorry, okay? Especially Hotaru-chan. I'm supposed to be like Papa-Haruka to her."  
"Don't worry, Haruka-san. We'll take care of her," Makoto said, tears in her eyes.  
"She can come live at the temple if she wants," Rei agreed, sobbing softly.  
  
Haruka picked up the sword and pointed it back at her chest.  
"Bye, guys," she said softly. "Don't forget to keep on saving the world, all right?"  
"Bye, Haruka-san. Have fun in that great big temple in the sky," Rei said. "We'll miss you."  
"I'll miss you guys too. A lot," Haruka promised.  
  
And with that remark, she plunged the sword into her lonely heart.  
Rei and Makoto turned, and with tears in their eyes, fled the forest that was now drenched with   
both Michiru and Haruka's blood.   
  
  
EPILOGUE  
She looked around at her surroundings. A giant gold and blue castle stood not very far away from   
her, and white clouds floated around her. The grass was long and sky-blue. She was back home. On   
Uranus.  
She looked over at the giant bridge that joined the planets of Neptune and Uranus. She smiled   
wryly.  
I remember when father built that; just so Michiru and I could see each other.  
At that moment, she saw Princess Neptune coming over from her side of the bridge. Their eyes met,  
and Neptune's widened. Within seconds, she was running to Haruka.  
  
"Haruka-chan," Princess Neptune whispered. "What happened?"  
"I brought myself here. I couldn't bear to be without you."  
"You… you killed yourself for me?"  
"As you did for me, Michiru-chan. I'm sorry."  
"There's not need to be. We can be happy now. Just the two of us, forever more."  
  
With tears in their eyes, the two of them turned and walked onto the bridge. Finally, they could   
be together again.  
  
  
~Fin~ 


	5. You Can't Just Dream

"Fate" - A Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon Series  
Fire Angel  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE 1: Okay guys, this series is just a little thing I thought up, but each story is   
only a one-part fan fic, and they are all separate stories (ie. Their outcomes do not affect the   
other stories). Their outcomes will not reflect on my future fan fictions. Any comments? E-mail   
me at rinoa_heartilly86@hotmail.com  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE 2: This idea came to me while watching an episode of Animorphs… one of the   
Animorphs makes a wish that they never met the Andalite, blah blah blah. The end result of that   
episode was really good, so I thought; maybe I'd try the same thing. I mean, it's kinda obvious   
Usagi-chan doesn't really wanna be Sailor Moon. If you want to flame me, go ahead. I don't think   
one fan fiction authors gets through without a flame of some type ^_^  
  
  
Fate  
Part 5: You Can't Just Dream  
  
PROLOGUE  
She had never really wanted to do it. Not for one moment. She had just wanted to live her life   
out, being a normal girl. She just wanted to be Tsukino Usagi, happy-go-lucky junior high school   
student, who was late every day for school, and frequently forgot to do homework or bring lunch.   
But no. As well as Usagi, she had to be Sailor Moon, pretty sailor-suited fighter for love and   
justice. On top of that, she was Princess Serenity, the long dead princess of the Moon Kingdom.   
'To the normal Usagi. Bye-bye.'  
On top of that, she still had to keep up her school grades and have a social life. Plus, she had   
to deal with the hassles of being a teenager. Pile all that in one big heap and it's a pretty   
awful deal.  
  
Usagi flopped down on the floor. She glanced at the clock. It was midnight. She had only just   
gotten back from fighting one of Sailor Galaxia's most powerful minions. She had tons of homework  
to do, and she frankly could not be stuffed. The fighting had taken everything out of her.  
What am I supposed to do? she thought. I can't tell Haruna-sensei that I spent all night saving   
the world. She'll think I've finally gone crackers, and lock me up. Oh man… I can't handle this   
anymore. This is insane. I DON'T WANNA DO THIS ANYMORE! she screamed to herself; her in-the-head   
version of wailing. Please, God… don't make me do this anymore. I don't wanna be Sailor Moon. I   
wanna be Usagi.  
  
Little did she know that this small comment could change her entire life… and not necessarily in   
a good way…  
  
  
CHAPTER 1  
"Oh no, I'm LATE!" Usagi screamed, throwing off her bed covers and flinging herself out of bed.   
Slamming her door, she ripped off her pyjamas and slipped on her school clothes. "I can't believe  
I slept in AGAIN!" she yelled as she struggled to pull on her shoes. Grabbing her school bag, she  
ran downstairs, grabbed her lunch, and dashed out the door. "Have a good day, mama!" she called   
as she slammed it behind her.  
  
She ran the whole way to Juuban Crossroads High School. When she got there, she dashed inside her  
classroom and sat down at her regular seat by Osaka Naru, her best friend.  
"We've got that algebra test today," Naru whispered. "Have you studied? It's gonna be really   
hard."  
"Oh, no!" Usagi wailed, slamming her head against the desk. "I didn't even give it a second   
thought! Man, being a teenager is so hard!"  
  
That was when the high-pitched, evil-sounding roars began.  
  
****  
  
"Luna! What are you doing here?" Hino Rei hissed as she walked through the gates of T*A Girls   
Private School. A black cat with a golden crescent moon on its forehead had entered after her, a   
panicked look on its face.  
"Rei-chan, there's a monster heading towards Juuban Crossroads High School. The other girls are   
already in classes; I don't know if they'll be able to get away to transform. You have to get   
down there and help the students!"  
  
Rei immediately ducked behind a building, with Luna close behind her. Frowning, she peered around  
the corner as she cautiously pulled her transformation pen out.  
"Mars Crystal Power, Make Up," she whispered. When she had finished transforming, she said,   
"Right! Let's go, Luna!"  
"You go, Mars," Luna replied. "I'm going to find Haruka and the others; see if they can help. In   
the meantime, you go." Luna dashed around the corner and into the distance.  
  
"All right Luna," Sailor Mars whispered. "In the name of Mars, I shall protect this city."  
The silent oath was her own, no one else had to hear. Peering around the corner once more, she   
dashed off towards Juuban High.  
  
****  
  
Mizuno Ami, resident brain of Juuban Crossroads High School, looked out the window, eyes filled   
with horror. A huge monster was standing at the entrance to the school, making the most horrid   
wailing sounds. She looked around the classroom. Everyone, even Haruna-sensei, was covering his   
or her ears to stop the horrible sound.  
  
There was a break in the wailing, and Usagi screamed, "What is it, Ami-sama?"  
"It's a really weird looking monster!" Ami yelled as the wailing began again. "Come have a look!"  
  
As everyone went over towards the window, looking at the monster that was making the noise, Ami   
turned and fled the classroom, pulling her transformation pen out of her bag.  
"Mercury Crystal Power, Make Up!"  
  
****  
  
Usagi looked out the window, trying to see at the same time as cover her ears to block out the   
terrible sound. But then the monster stopped wailing. Just like that. With one terrible movement,  
it reached out a long tentacle and knocked down the wall she, along with everyone else, was   
standing by, watching.  
  
Everyone screamed in horror and leapt back as the monster lumbered towards them. Usagi and Naru   
ran and hid under their desks, whimpering in terror and shock.  
"Usagi-chan… I'm scared," Naru whispered, tears running down her face. "I'm scared to death."  
Usagi hugged her friend and started to whisper, "Don't worry, Naru… We'll be all right… the   
Sailor Senshi will come and save us, I'm sure they will!"  
  
*Usagi was standing, brave and bold, in front of a woman twice the size of this creature. A long,  
silver dress billowed out behind her as she held an object threateningly towards her enemy. It   
was a beautiful pink wand, with a gold crescent moon on top, and a silver gem embedded in the   
crescent. Four girls were standing around her, also holding onto the wand. She knew by instinct   
that they were her friends, the Sailor Senshi…*  
  
"Usagi! Usagi!" Naru screeched. "Snap out of it!"  
Usagi looked up, dazed from the apparition, and screamed as she saw the monster walking towards   
her, tentacles outstretched.  
With one long tentacle, it reached for her…  
  
  
CHAPTER 2  
"Luna, I'm sure that the Inner Senshi will be fine without us," Kaiou Michiru said gently, her   
calm voice sounding even older than usual.  
"They can handle things by themselves," Teno'u Haruka added. "Anyway, we may be attacked by this…  
Chaos creature at any time. We have to reserve our strength."  
"And you think the others don't?" Luna grated. "Setsuna has already headed off to help them. Why   
can't the two of you think of the others for once, instead of just yourself? You are supposed to   
fight as a team with the rest of the senshi! You are not going to save the world if there is just  
the two of you!"  
  
"Luna…" Michiru sighed.  
"Don't even think about arguing!" Luna snapped. "You are going to go and help the others, whether  
you like it or not!"  
Haruka sighed, and slammed on her helmet as she climbed back onto her motorbike. She handed a   
helmet to Michiru, who climbed on behind her.  
"Alright already, we're going. Happy now?" Haruka sighed as she revved the bike up. Luna leapt   
onto the back of the bike, and together they sped to Juuban High.  
  
****  
  
"Mars Flame Sniper!" a harsh voice yelled. Almost instantly, a flaming arrow shot past Usagi and   
hit the monster's tentacle. The monster yanked back almost immediately. Seconds later, a girl   
clad in the fuku of a sailor senshi leapt from atop a desk and down to face the monster.  
  
"How dare you pick on young school-girls!" the girl cried, a furious frown creasing over her   
face. "They are innocent, and have no way to defend themselves from your evil. I am the leader of  
the Sailor Senshi… Super Sailor Mars!"  
"And I am Super Sailor Mercury, the defender of the planet Mercury!"  
Everyone, including Sailor Mars, turned to face the newcomer. Mars smiled and winked at her   
fellow senshi.  
"For love and fire…" Sailor Mars hissed.  
"And for justice and ice…" Sailor Mercury whispered.  
"In the name of our planets, we will destroy you!" they yelled together. "For the human race!"  
  
"Mercury," Sailor Mars hissed. "Get everyone out of here… I'll hold the monster off on my own for  
a while. Get Jupiter and Venus, too."  
"Are you sure you'll be okay?" Sailor Mercury asked.  
"Just go," Sailor Mars grated. "We both know my powers are stronger than yours. Hurry!"   
She began to form another attack as Sailor Mercury quickly ushered everyone out of the classroom.  
Neither of them saw Usagi hiding on her own in the corner of the room, a dazed look painted on   
her face.  
  
****  
  
*Usagi suddenly found herself facing another enemy. Her gown was the same as in the last vision,   
but this time a golden crown adorned her head, and instead of the wand, she simply held the   
silver crystal. The enemy roared with laughter as his strength started to overpower her, pushing   
her back. Suddenly, her senshi were there with her again, along with a young girl with pink hair   
and a tall man with dark hair, who was wearing a tuxedo and a strange white mask.  
That's Mamoru… a voice whispered. A voice she knew, but even so, could not place. That guy that's  
always calling me… Odango Atama.*  
  
*"You can call me Odango Atama if you want to," Usagi whispered. She was sitting by Mamoru, who   
was now wearing a suit that looked like something a prince wore in a fairy tale. She herself was   
wearing a sailor senshi outfit, but one she had never seen before. It had a blue skirt, with red   
bows and boots. Mamoru laughed, clutching onto her hand. "Remember me," he whispered. Prince   
Endymion…*  
  
*A terrible war raged on. An evil woman and a small group of men were attacking the palace in   
full force. Usagi was crying, watching as they killed Mamoru, still dressed in his prince outfit.  
But suddenly, an older woman was by her side, wearing a silver dress much like the one she was   
wearing. She had her purple hair pulled up like Usagi's own. She was holding the wand Usagi had   
held in the first vision. The older woman put her arm around Usagi, tears running down her face.   
"I won't let them take you," she promised. Mother!*  
  
Who am I? And why am I lost in all of these strange worlds? I'm just Usagi, aren't I…? Or… am I   
really someone else?  
  
  
CHAPTER 3  
"Usagi-chan!" Naru screeched as Sailor Mercury led them outside.  
"Who?" Sailor Mercury asked gently.  
"Usagi-chan isn't here!" Naru sobbed. "She must still be inside!"  
  
****  
  
"Rei-chan!" a voice called frantically from the doorway.  
"What?!" Sailor Mars grunted, watching as the newly arrived Sailor Pluto jammed her staff into   
the monster's stomach.  
"Someone called Usagi is still inside!" Sailor Mercury yelled. She dashed into the classroom and   
to Mars' side, closely followed by Sailor Jupiter and Sailor Venus.  
Sailor Mars looked quickly around the classroom as Jupiter lunged at the monster, forming a   
vicious attack with the help of Sailor Pluto. She cried out as she spotted Usagi sitting in the   
corner of the room. "That must be her! She's… in a trance!"  
  
She ran over to Usagi and slapped her hard in the face.  
"Snap out of it!" she yelled, her temper taking over. "You have to get out of here; you're in   
great danger!"  
"Sailor Mars!" the girl called, delusional. "I don't want to do this on my own! I don't want to   
be the princess anymore!"  
Sailor Mars pulled back, a horrified look on her face.  
"This girl thinks she is a princess," she said flatly. "But there were never any other princesses  
besides us. She's in shock. Sailor Mercury, please get her out of here."  
  
"No! Let me go, Sailor Mercury! I have to help Chibi-Usa! The Death Phantom has her, and he won't  
let her go!"  
"Chibi-who?" Sailor Venus asked.  
"She knows about the Death Phantom," Sailor Mercury breathed.  
"Just get her out of here!" Sailor Mars snapped.  
Sailor Mercury picked up the struggling girl and carried her out of the room as Sailor Mars and   
Sailor Venus turned to help Sailor Jupiter with the monster.  
  
****  
  
Who am I, Ami-chan? Please, Ami-chan, answer me! It's me, Usagi! Usagi pleaded. She didn't know   
whether she was speaking out loud or just thinking. And besides, who was Ami-chan?  
-Usagi… How do you know my name?-  
I don't know, Ami-chan… I think it was Queen Serenity… who is Queen Serenity, Ami-chan?  
-Queen Serenity is the queen of the Moon. She's the one that advises me and the other Sailor   
Senshi when we're in trouble… how do you know of her?-  
She came to me in a vision.  
  
****  
  
Sailor Uranus rolled her eyes, glancing back at Sailor Neptune as they walked in through the   
gates of Juuban High.  
"I think they've destroyed the monster already," Sailor Uranus said matter-of-factly, watching   
the school students crowd around Sailors Mars, Jupiter, Pluto and Venus.  
"See, Luna?" Sailor Neptune said, trying not to sound annoyed. "We told you they'd be alright."  
  
"Oh… uh, sorry you two," Luna muttered. "I just thought they'd need help, that's all…"  
"Whatever," Sailor Uranus snapped. She climbed back on her motorbike and beckoned for Sailor   
Neptune to join her.  
"It's okay, Luna," Sailor Neptune whispered. "You were just trying to help, I know." She climbed   
on the bike beside Uranus, and they sped off, leaving a trail of dust behind them.  
  
****  
  
"A… a vision?" Sailor Mercury asked, shaking the young girl. "What type of vision, Usagi?"  
"They were killing him…" she cried. "Killing Mamo-chan!"  
"Who was killing Mamoru?" Sailor Mercury pressed. "Usagi-chan, who was killing Mamo-chan?"  
The girl lapsed into unconsciousness, her eyes rolling back into her head. She whispered,   
"Metallia."  
  
****  
  
Usagi looked around fervently. She wasn't in a state of half-shock anymore. In fact, she knew   
exactly what was going on and who she was. She remembered what had happened in her previous day,   
but also in her alternate life, where she was Sailor Moon, the fighter who stood for love and  
justice.  
  
"Hello?" she called, looking down at her dress; the dress she wore as Princess Serenity. "Hello?  
Is anyone here?"  
"Hello, my daughter," a voice replied.  
Usagi looked up and smiled nervously at the smiling face of Queen Serenity, queen of the moon.  
"Uh… hi," she said.  
  
  
CHAPTER 4  
"You mean that my wish… if it even was a wish… made destiny's path change so that I was not   
Sailor Moon?" Princess Serenity asked, dumbfounded. "There was no Sailor Moon at all?"   
"Yes, that's right," Queen Serenity said, nodding her head. "Your… wish, as you put it, changed   
the world's destiny… and yours."  
  
Princess Serenity smiled wistfully and said, "I liked being a normal girl, mother… a normal girl   
who didn't have to worry about saving the world all the time."  
"Then why don't you go back to the world you were living in just then? I'll let you remember   
everything though… and that way if things start to go bad for you… just say the word and you'll   
be Sailor Moon again… back in your real destiny."  
  
"Thankyou, Queen Serenity. Mother, I love you."  
  
****  
  
She awoke to find Sailor Mercury sitting with her, a worried look on her face.  
"Hello, Am… oh, I mean, Sailor Mercury."  
"Usagi, how do you know about Metallia?"  
Memories flooded Usagi's mind, but she put them out of her head and replied blankly, "Metallia?   
Who is Metallia?"  
  
Sailor Mercury raised a hand to her head.  
"I must be imagining things," she muttered. "Don't worry about it, Usagi. You should go outside   
and find Naru now. The monster's gone."  
"Thankyou, Sailor Mercury…" Usagi said, getting to her feet.  
Thanks, Ami-chan. I owe you one. I'm sorry for running away.  
  
****  
  
"I've never seen anything like it before," Rei said, nestling into the crook of Chiba Mamoru's   
arm. "It was really powerful."  
"It sounds like more of Galaxia's work… and that Chaos monster. They're getting more powerful day  
by day," Mamoru replied. "We really have to do something to stop them, Rei-chan."  
"I know," Rei said, resting her head against his chest. "But right now, I'm too comfortable to   
attack Galaxia."  
  
Mamoru laughed and ran a hand through her raven black hair.  
"You're scared, aren't you?" he teased.  
"Not as scared as you are, Mamo-chan," she giggled. "And don't tell me you're not scared; I saw   
it in a vision."  
"Oh yeah. I'm scared half to death. In fact, I think I'm going to run away and never fight   
again."  
"Sounds fair enough," Rei said. "Don't worry, I'll happily do your share of the fighting, Tuxedo   
Kamen."  
  
"Shh! You're not supposed to call me that in public!" he hissed, covering her mouth.  
"Oh yeah, like there's really anyone here!" she laughed, gesturing around at the empty park.   
Mamoru joined in on her laughter, although his tone was slightly more sheepish.  
"Uh, yeah… I guess you're right, Rei-chan."  
  
"You're so cute when you're embarrassed," she said, putting her hand on his cheek.   
"Aren't I cute all the time?" he asked, looking slightly insulted.  
"Of course you are, my cute little Tuxedo Ka…" He silenced her with a brief kiss.  
"Now, if you're going to try and blow my cover like that once more, I'm going to have to punish   
you," he said teasingly.  
  
"Oh yeah? What are you gonna do, Tux…"  
Before she could even get the first word out, his lips were on hers again. She giggled, kissing   
him back.  
They didn't see the figure watching them from the other side of the park; rage barely suppressed   
on her pretty face.  
  
****  
  
"What do you think you're doing with my boyfriend?!" Usagi screeched as she stormed up to the   
couple in the park.  
"Huh?" Rei said, pulling away from Mamoru. "I'm sorry, but I think you've got the wrong guy. This  
is my boyfriend."  
Oh man, of course… Usagi moaned to herself. Because there's no Moon Princess, Mamo-chan's not   
destined for anyone, and he and Rei-chan would never have split up!  
  
"Oh look, it's Odango Atama," Mamoru said mockingly. "Lost your boyfriend, Odango?" he said,   
laughing. "I didn't even know you had one. That's a good one!"  
"Mamoru, don't be so mean to her," Rei whispered. "She probably thought you were someone else."   
She smiled at Usagi. "I'm right, aren't I?"  
"Umm… yeah, yes… I was looking for my boyfriend… he looks a little like Mamoru… but he's a lot   
nicer!" she snapped, storming off with tears in her eyes.  
I love you, Mamoru. Rei-chan? If you can hear me… congratulations. You've gotten what you always   
wanted. I'm sorry, both of you. I didn't want to run away.  
  
****  
  
I don't believe this! Mamo-chan with Rei? Usagi yelled to herself. It is sooooooo unfair!  
-Usagi, the decision to not be Sailor Moon was yours, not anyone else's,- a voice reminded her.   
She didn't know who it was, but the voice was calming anyway.  
Yeah, but I didn't know I wouldn't still have Mamo-chan!  
-Usagi, you still don't want to be a senshi, do you?-  
Of course not. I want to be a normal girl!  
-Then you'll have to get over it. I know you love Mamoru, but destiny is different now. His   
destiny takes a different path to yours now.-  
  
And what about Chibi-Usa? My daughter?  
-She doesn't exist. Do you want to change your mind? Go back to being Sailor Moon?-  
No. I'm sorry about Chibi-Usa-chan and Mamo-chan. But I'm sick of being Sailor Moon!  
-Then you may return. Obviously you still have a lesson to learn.-  
Lesson? Usagi asked. What lesson?  
But the voice was gone.  
  
  
CHAPTER 5  
"Do you really think we should go and fight Galaxia tonight?" Kino Makoto asked incredulously.  
"Yes," Mamoru replied. "Rei-chan and I think she's getting stronger every day. We have to get rid  
of her. Right now."  
All of the senshi, along with Luna, Artemis and Mamoru, were gathered at the Hikawa Shrine. Usagi  
was there also, but in hiding.  
"Okay, if you're sure," Sailor Venus said. She sounded nervous. "I don't think it's going to be   
fun though."  
  
Without me, they will all die, Usagi said, the warning coming to her like a lightning bolt. Don't  
they need the silver crystal?  
-We've made it this far, Usagi. Don't doubt us now.- The voice was Rei's, but Rei wasn't even   
looking at her; she was really talking to Mamoru. So who was it?  
"I'll be careful, Mamo-chan!" Rei said, laughing.  
"Don't worry, Mamoru-sama, we'll protect her for you," Haruka said, a warm smile on her face.  
  
"Right, then you should go," Mamoru said hesitantly.  
"We'll be careful!" Rei reassured him once more. Then, "Mars Crystal Power, Make Up!"  
One by one, the girls transformed, and formed a large circle.  
"Goodbye, Mamoru," Sailor Mars said. She handed him a prayer paper before she joined the circle.  
"Pray for us."  
"Take care," he whispered softly.  
  
Sailor Mars raised her head to the sky and called, "Sailor Teleport!"  
With a flash, they were gone.  
  
****  
  
They appeared in a large area, where nothing but their own selves existed. Everything else was   
blackness.  
"Where are we?" Sailor Jupiter asked.  
"Sailor Mercury, do a scan," Sailor Mars ordered.  
"Already done, Rei-chan," Sailor Mercury replied. "I don't think any of this is real… but   
actually a holo…"  
  
Before she could finish, the blackness vaporised. All the girls gasped as Galaxia came flying   
down towards them, holding onto a beautiful sword, with a horde of monsters by her side.  
  
****  
  
Oh, no. I can feel it. They haven't made it.  
-Why haven't they made it, Usako?- The voice this time was Mamoru's, answering her as if he was   
right by her side.  
Because I changed destiny, Mamo-chan. I'm not Sailor Moon anymore; you're with Rei-chan instead   
of me… Without the silver crystal, there's no way they could have made it past Galaxia.  
-Well, change destiny back, then.- His voice, usually gentle, was cold and impatient. -And hurry   
with it, okay?-  
Okay, Mamo-chan. I'll change destiny back… for us, if not for anything else.  
  
****  
  
"Rei-chan… oh my God, Rei-chan. This isn't happening."  
Mamoru's soft sobbing brought Usagi out of her thoughts. Peering from her hiding place, she saw   
Mamoru holding Sailor Mars, who was so obviously weak she could not stand on her own.  
"No-one survived," Sailor Mars said simply. "Galaxia was far too powerful for us… Sorry,   
Mamo-chan."  
"Rei, you can't die. Please, don't die, Rei."  
"Mamo-chan, I'm going to die whether you like it or not," she whispered, her breathing heavy and   
laboured.  
  
"But… what am I going to do?" he whispered, tears rolling over his cheeks. "You know I can't live  
without you."  
"You won't have to, anyway," she said, wincing with the effort of talking. "The world is doomed.   
Now that we… the Sailor Senshi and I have been defeated… there is no force left to stop Galaxia   
from taking over Earth. She'll probably kill you because of your power."  
  
"You're right," Mamoru said grimly. "I'm not going to let her get me, though," he whispered,   
slipping his arm around Rei's shoulder and bracing her against him. With his other hand, he   
pulled a shimmering red rose from a pocket in his coat. The stem of the rose was stiff, and the   
bottom sharp like a knife.  
"What are you doing, Mamoru?" Rei asked.  
As an answer, Mamoru leaned over and kissed Rei gently on the lips.  
"I love you, Rei-chan," he whispered.  
As she sucked in her final breath, Mamoru plunged the dagger-sharp rose into his chest. Together   
they fell to the ground, motionless.  
  
"Mamo-chan! Rei-chan!" Usagi screamed, running to their motionless bodies. "NO!"  
Take me back! she begged the voices in her head. I'll be Sailor Moon again! Just give them back   
to me!  
  
  
EPILOGUE  
"I walked down here, and there you were, kissing Mamoru!" Usagi giggled to Rei. The two of them   
were sitting on the very same bench where Usagi had found her beloved and her best friend   
kissing.  
Rei broke into hysterical laughter.  
"I can so see that happening!" she giggled. Under Usagi's hard stare, she blushed and muttered,   
"Hey, you changed destiny, not me."  
"Well, you were still kissing him!" Usagi said.  
  
"Actually, I was kissing her." Both girls looked up as Mamoru joined them. "Yes, I remember   
every minute of it, little Odango," he laughed. "No need to look so shocked, is there?"  
"Well, I'm just glad you guys wouldn't ever do anything like that in real life." She turned her   
hard gaze on them. "Would you?"  
  
"I'm not so sure about that, Usagi," Mamoru said, raising an eyebrow.  
"What?!" Usagi cried.  
"Yeah, there's something we have to tell you, Usagi," Rei said seriously, playing along.  
"You see, Rei and I…" Mamoru began.  
"No, forget it!" Usagi yelled. "I don't even wanna hear it!"  
  
As she stormed off into the sunset, Mamoru grinned at Rei.  
"She fell for it," he laughed. "I can't believe she fell for it!"  
"Now you'll have to go apologise," Rei giggled.  
"Yeah, I know," Mamoru said. "I'd better go," he laughed. He winked at Rei and headed off after   
Usagi.  
  
Finally, Rei thought. Everything is back to normal.  
  
  
~Fin~ 


	6. Don't Love, So As to Forget It

"Fate" - A Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon Series  
Fire Angel  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE 1: Okay guys, this series is just a little thing I thought up, but each story is   
only a one-part fan fic, and they are all separate stories (ie. Their outcomes do not affect the   
other stories). Their outcomes will not reflect on my future fan fictions. Any comments? E-mail   
me at rinoa_heartilly86@hotmail.com  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE 2: I came up with this idea while listening to 'Anata no Sei Janai'. The lyrics in   
the song really made me think. It seems like the song is supposed to be about Mako's 'Sempai'…   
her old boyfriend, and how she really still cares for him. And I've called this sempai 'Freddy'   
(dub name, as he never had a Japanese name) and he's from America. So deal with it. That's all I   
can really think of to say. Hope you enjoy it, everyone! If you want to flame me, go ahead. I   
don't think one fan fiction author gets through without a flame of some type ^_^  
  
  
Fate  
Part 6: Don't Love, So As To Forget It  
  
PROLOGUE  
She was alone again, lost in the cold, dark prison of her thoughts. There was nothing she could   
do to change the past. She could only hope for the future.   
Tears trickled down her face as she remembered what had been. There was nothing much she could do  
with her life now; she was destined to be forever lonely. She had loved him, but he had left her   
long ago. He had been the only person she could ever care about. Ever. She had been in love with   
her ex-boyfriend, her 'sempai', for as long as she could remember. She had never told any of her   
friends much about him; they knew that practically every cute guy she saw looked like him, but   
that was all.  
  
She had been on an exchange trip to America when she had met him. He was her host; the person   
that looked after her while she was there. Even though she didn't speak much English at the time,  
and he knew no Japanese whatsoever, it was almost like the two could understand one another. Over  
time, they fell in love. For the last couple weeks she was there, they shared a beautiful   
relationship.  
  
When she left America, he promised that he would write to her.  
He never did.  
Freddy. It hurt her just to say his name.  
Every day, she prayed and wished that maybe, somehow, he would be brought back to her.  
Her wish came true. But not in the way she hoped it would…   
  
  
CHAPTER 1  
"Mako-chan, snap out of it!" a voice yelled angrily.  
Kino Makoto broke out of her thoughts and looked dazedly around. She was in the Hikawa Shrine,   
with her friends Hino Rei and Aino Minako. They were trying to help her study for a test. Rei   
looked angry, but Minako looked concerned. Makoto didn't usually daydream, or got lost in her own  
little world. That was an Usagi problem, not a Makoto problem. But lately, Makoto had been in her  
own world more than she'd been in the real world.  
  
"How do you think you're going to pass this test if you won't listen to me?!" Rei ranted. "You   
told me you needed help, so I've worked my butt off all morning so I'd be allowed to have you   
over this afternoon, and you're not even listening!" She pressed a hand to her forehead. "Excuse   
me, I'm going to go get a drink," she murmured, her eyes closed. "I'm not feeling well."  
  
Makoto watched, tears welling in her eyes, as Rei walked off. She tried to blink them away, but   
one got free and rolled down her cheek.  
"Mako-chan!" Minako gasped. She fumbled in her school bag for a tissue, and when she found one,   
wiped the tears away from Makoto's eyes. "Mako-chan, are you all right?" she asked, concerned.   
"You haven't been yourself lately. You never cry at anything, Mako-chan. You're supposed to be   
the tough one, but now you're crying because Rei-chan yelled at you. And you've been daydreaming,  
and you don't usually daydream, and…"  
  
"I'm fine, Minako-chan," Makoto said stiffly, swallowing the lump in her throat. "There's nothing  
to worry about."  
"Really?" Minako asked. "Or are you just telling me that to shut me up? Because if you're lying,  
Mako…"  
"Really," Makoto insisted. "I'm perfectly fine."  
  
She was fine.  
She wanted to believe it, but she didn't know if she could…  
  
****  
  
Knock, knock, knock. Knockknockknock.  
"All right, I'm coming, I'm coming!" Tsukino Usagi yelled. She was home alone, and someone had   
been incessantly ringing her and knocking on her door for the last half hour. She'd been told not  
to answer the phone or the door, but the knocking got too loud for her to do her homework, so she  
stormed downstairs and flung open the door.  
  
"Usagi-chan! About time! I've been trying to reach you for the last half hour!"  
It was Mizuno Ami, one of her school friends, and one of her fellow Sailor Senshi. Usagi let her   
in.  
"I'm so glad it's you, and not some axe-murderer!" she gasped.  
"You thought I was an axe-murderer?" Ami laughed. "Now, I've heard some funny things in my time,   
Usagi-chan, but that takes the cake."  
"No, I didn't think you were an axe-murderer," Usagi said haughtily. After a second she added in   
a small voice, "I was hoping you weren't an axe-murderer."  
  
Both girls cracked up laughing, and when they finally stopped, Usagi asked, "So what brings you,   
Ami-chan?"  
"News of a new enemy," Ami sighed. "I had a letter from Urawa-kun…" she stopped, blushing, as   
Usagi winked at her, and then went on after a moment's hesitation. "…and he said he saw danger in  
the near future for the Sailor Senshi… and that there'd be lots of pain involved for Mako-chan."  
"Pain?" Usagi squeaked. "You mean she'll get hurt?"  
"Yes, Usagi-chan… but not in the way you're thinking. You're thinking body-pain. Mako-chan's hurt  
will be in her heart."   
  
"I wonder how a monster can cause Mako-chan pain?" Usagi said thoughtfully. After a second, she   
added, "Poor Mako-chan."  
"But he said there'd be a happy ending."  
"I didn't know he could predict the future," Usagi muttered.  
"He can sometimes," Ami said. "But not all the time. That's why the details aren't very clear."  
  
At that moment, the phone rang, and forgetting her mother's orders, Usagi picked it up.  
"Hello? Oh hi, Rei-chan!" she said excitedly. "What's up?"  
She listened for a few minutes, her face going dead white. When she hung up, she turned to Ami   
and said, "Rei wants us to go to the Hikawa Shrine. She had a premonition…"  
"What of?" Ami asked.   
  
Usagi's face was grave.   
"A new enemy."  
  
  
CHAPTER 2  
"It's so cold!" Minako complained, wrapping her arms around herself and shivering. "Why did you   
have to call us out, Rei?"  
"Because the Earth is in danger," Rei replied solemnly. "There's a new enemy on the way… a far   
more powerful enemy than we've ever faced. As Sailor Senshi, this will be our biggest challenge   
yet."  
  
"I spoke to father," Meiou Setsuna said quietly. "He gave me some more information. This enemy -   
it calls itself the Midnight Warrior - has been around since the fall of the Moon Kingdom,   
destroying colonised planets."  
"On each planet, he takes a different consort," Rei chipped in. "And he spies on the planet using  
this 'host' for a couple of years. Then he goes in for the attack. The host's spirit, unless the   
Midnight Warrior is killed while inhabiting its body, is lost forever and doomed to wander the   
Earth like a ghost."  
"Two years ago, Midnight Warrior stole the body of an American boy to inhabit," Setsuna added.   
"And now he's on the way to Japan. He figures the way to destroy Earth is to destroy the   
warriors that protect it - us. Once we're gone, the Earth is his for the taking."  
  
"Is there a way to kill the Midnight Warrior without killing the boy?" Usagi asked, suddenly   
thinking of Makoto. Maybe this boy… maybe he would be the cause of Makoto's pain.  
"There would have to be, but no one knows how," Setsuna said grimly.  
"The only known way is to fatally injure the host," Rei agreed. "The host would be free for a   
very short time before dying."  
Usagi looked at Ami, whose eyes were welling with tears. She suddenly had the feeling that Ami   
had been told more by Urawa-kun than she had let on.  
  
"Well, the only thing to do is to kill the host," Kaiou Michiru said softly. Shame and sadness   
glimmered in her eyes for just a second, but then they were replaced by determination.  
"Why are you always so calm about doing that?!" Usagi screamed, leaping to her feet. "You're just  
happy to throw human lives away like they're the monsters that we fight! Why?! You were willing   
to give up Hotaru; you were willing to give up yourselves!"  
"It's for the good of the world, Odango," Teno'u Haruka, trying not to let the lump in her throat  
turn into tears. "One life is nothing compared to the amount of lives we'll save."  
  
"And at least the host will understand what's going on before he dies," Rei agreed. "If we let   
Midnight Warrior escape, the host loses his life anyway… and the rest of the Earth lose theirs,   
too. And there's no other known way to destroy Midnight Warrior. I'm sorry, Usagi, but   
Michiru-san and Haruka-san are right."  
"You don't understand!" Usagi screeched. "None of you understand! You'll NEVER understand!"  
  
With tears streaming down her face, she fled the Hikawa Shrine.  
  
****  
  
"He'll arrive by plane tomorrow afternoon," Ami told Rei, browsing through Urawa-kun's letter.   
"He doesn't know what time… but he said that… Mako-chan, you'll apparently be able to recognise   
him."  
"Me?" Makoto said vaguely.  
Ami nodded. "Urawa-kun said that when you see him, you'll know."  
A cold sensation shot through Makoto, but she ignored it and kept listening to Ami.  
  
"So… I think we should meet at the airport at… say, one?" Ami asked, looking at her watch.   
"Tomorrow afternoon at one."  
"Mako-chan, we'll be relying on you, so you can't snooze," Rei said firmly. "We need you to   
identify him so we can surprise him."  
"Minako-chan and I will stay with Mako-chan," Ami said. "We'll be the lookouts. Rei-chan,   
Setsuna-san and Hotaru-san, I want you transformed and posted in the toilets, just in case.   
Haruka-san and Michiru-san can wait outside in Haruka's car and follow him to wherever he's   
staying… that way we can keep an eye on him twenty four hours a day."  
  
"Should we be transformed?" Michiru asked weakly. "In case he tries to attack us?"  
After a minute of thinking, Ami answered, "Yes. But stay in the car at all times, and if it comes  
down to it, call for backup. You two cannot get hurt. Understand?"  
"Right. And Usagi-chan?" Haruka asked.  
"She's not involved," Rei said quickly. "She's not well at the moment, and she may stuff it up.   
This is a spy mission, not a battle. No one is to tell Usagi that we'll be at the airport   
tomorrow."  
  
"Yes ma'am," Makoto muttered under her breath. Everyone laughed, although Ami's laughter was   
slightly more nervous.  
God, if we get there tomorrow and she freaks out when she sees who it is, we're stuffed, she   
thought. I wish Urawa-kun knew, so I could tell her and lessen the blow. But I'm as much in the   
dark as she is. Goddammit.  
  
"Ami, are you okay?" Haruka asked.  
"What? I mean, yes, yes, I'm perfectly fine. I've just got a headache. I might go home and lie   
down for a while."  
As she walked away, Ami had a feeling the Senshi wouldn't be all smiles when this new enemy was   
gone.  
  
  
CHAPTER 3  
"Hello, anyone home?" Usagi asked, poking her head into Makoto's apartment. "Mako-chan, are you   
here?" When no one answered, she walked inside and shut the door. "Silly, you left the door   
open."  
  
In a way, she was glad Makoto wasn't home. She wanted to do a bit of snooping. Making her way to   
Makoto's desk, she opened the top drawer and searched through it. School papers, magazines, CDs   
and lots of other unimportant documents.  
"Nothing," Usagi muttered to herself. "Come on, Mako-chan. I need some info about this guy. Maybe  
I can save him."  
  
She closed the first drawer and opened the middle one. Still nothing. With a sigh of frustration,  
she opened the last one. Under a pile of meaningless papers, she found a large box with 'Makoto'   
written on it in neat handwriting.  
  
Usagi pulled the box out and closed the drawer. Sitting on the floor, she opened the box and   
emptied its contents. A photo, with Makoto's handwriting on the back. In Japanese, it said,   
'Freddy and I at Florida Disneyland'. Usagi turned it over. It was a photo of Makoto, a couple of  
years younger, and a young man.  
"I wonder who Freddy is," Usagi murmured. "Why hasn't Mako-chan told us about him before?"  
  
Putting down the photo, Usagi picked up an un-opened envelope. It had an American address written  
on it, with a large circle around it and 'RETURN TO SENDER' written in English. It took Usagi a   
minute to decipher the words, but then she understood that this was a letter Makoto had written   
to someone, and it had been sent back without being opened.  
  
Usagi slid a fingernail underneath the sealed part of the envelope, and tore it open. Unfolding   
the letter, she read:  
  
My dearest Freddy,  
Why haven't you answered my letters or my phone calls? Every time I call you, your mother just   
tells me you're not at home, and whenever I write you a letter it just gets sent back to me. You   
promised me you'd write, Freddy. Why haven't you?  
It's been a year since I met you. Every day I've been hoping and wishing that you'd write to me,   
or call me, even. I've been busy, but I've managed to find the time to write this. I know I've   
been writing you every month, and I'm sorry if it's annoying you… but I just miss you so much.  
I want to go back in time to those two weeks we had together. We were so young, but we had so   
much fun, and I admit, I guess I really did fall in love with you. I was so happy when you said I  
could call you my 'sempai', but now all that happiness is fading away.  
Freddy, this is going to be the last time I write you, unless you reply to me. Please, if you get  
this, just remember that I love you, and that I always will.  
Yours truly, Kino Makoto.  
  
By the time Usagi finished the letter, she had tears streaming down her face. It was written in a  
mix of English and Japanese; obviously Makoto had been trying hard to help him understand what   
she was saying. Usagi folded the letter carefully and slid it back into the envelope. Could this   
Freddy have been the 'sempai' that Makoto was always talking about? Why didn't he ever answer her  
letters? Usagi was getting more confused as she went.  
  
The next thing in the box was a leather-bound book. Usagi opened it, and found it to be Makoto's   
diary. She felt guilty about reading it, but she wanted to understand. She flipped through a few   
different pages, letting her eyes fall on a few seemingly important phrases.  
  
"I'm so nervous… what if my host family hate me?"  
"His name is Freddy, and he's sooooo cute… and really nice too!"  
"…and then Freddy told me he loved me. I'm so confused…"  
"He said I could call him 'Sempai'. I'm so happy! Sempai Freddy."  
"I cried and cried, and he nearly cried, too. But he promised to write, and he gave me a golden   
ring with an emerald in it. He said it would help me to remember him. It was his grandmother's."  
"I miss him already… why hasn't he written?"  
"Sempai Freddy… where have you gone?"  
  
Usagi put everything back in the box, and started to close it, but then she saw a small leather   
pouch lying on the floor. She picked up the pouch and opened it. Inside was an ornate gold ring,   
with an emerald set in the middle, and little pink zirconias set around it. Holding it up, Usagi   
gasped at the way the gems glistened in the light. He must have really cared about her, she   
realised. This ring… it would be a family heirloom. But what happened? Why didn't he answer her   
calls and letters? Why did he break her heart?  
  
Makoto had fallen in love during her stay in America, and all she had to remind her of it were   
photos, letters and her beautiful ring. Sliding the ring into the pouch, Usagi thought of how   
she'd feel if her relationship with Mamoru was reduced to that, and she started crying again. She  
packed everything back in the box, carefully placing the pouch on top. Then she placed the box   
back into Makoto's desk. Leaving the apartment, she made a promise to the setting sun.  
  
"Mako-chan, I'm gonna find that boy of yours, wherever he is, and I'm gonna bring him back to   
you."  
  
  
CHAPTER 4  
"What? Would you repeat that, please?" Rei asked disbelievingly, staring at Minako.  
"I said I've forgotten the plan. I was so busy worrying about   
Usagi-chan and Mako-chan yesterday that it just slipped my mind."  
Rei kept staring, but repeated Ami's plan down to the very last detail. "Why didn't you see me   
yesterday?" she asked. "It was pretty stupid to leave it until today, Minako-chan."  
  
"I know, I'm sorry," Minako apologised. "I won't do it again. Please don't mention it to the   
others; they'll think I'm stupid. I'm not, it's just I was sooooo worried…"  
"Okay, okay! That's fine!" Rei exclaimed. "Now, Minako-chan, just go! I have work to do, or   
Gramps won't let me out this afternoon… and you know how difficult that'll make things."  
"Sorry for bothering you, Rei-chan."  
  
As Minako disappeared down the steps of the Hikawa Shrine and around the corner, her long hair   
melted into pigtails, each with a bun at the top, and the bow disappeared. The yellow shirt and   
orange skirt she'd been wearing became Usagi's blue over-all dress. She punched her hand in the   
air and kissed her Luna Transformation Pen.  
  
"I knew they were up to something," she muttered. "And we're going to help them, Luna Pen. But   
first, I'm going to find out if there's another way to kill Midnight Warrior. I refuse to let   
Makoto be hurt by all this… and if the boy he's inhabited is who I think he is…"  
  
She looked up as she saw Makoto walking along the street towards her.  
"Oh! Hey, Mako-chan!" she exclaimed, shoving her Luna Pen into her satchel. "How are you?"  
Makoto looked up absent-mindedly. "Usagi-chan, hello."  
"Mako-chan, are you all right? You haven't seemed a hundred percent lately."  
"Why does everyone keep asking me that? I'm fine, Usagi. A bit tired is all… and I've got a lot   
on my mind. But I'm fine."  
  
Why do you keep saying that, Mako-chan? No one believes you.  
"All right, Mako-chan. I'll seeya later."  
"Yeah, okay. Catch ya later."  
I'll see you sooner than you think…  
  
****  
  
"That woman over there looks kinda suspicious," Makoto murmured to Ami, pointing to a blonde lady  
sitting five seats away from them in the airport's waiting area. The lady kept looking into a   
compact mirror nervously, as if she was worried her appearance would kill her, and then around   
the waiting area, as if she was waiting for someone. Then she'd look at the three anxious girls   
sitting near her.  
  
"I have to agree," Ami said.  
"Why does she keep looking at us?" Minako asked, as if one of the others could answer her. Makoto  
looked at her derisively.  
"Would you like me to go ask her?" she asked coldly. "Stop being such a ditz, Minako."  
Minako looked over at Ami, who just shrugged in reply.  
  
"Flight 12C from Los Angeles is now landing, I repeat, Flight 12C from Los Angeles is now   
landing."  
  
"That could be it," Ami said gently to Makoto. "You're gonna have to watch really carefully,   
because…"  
"I know already!" Makoto hissed. Ami cringed, and she said, "Look, I'm sorry. I'm just really   
nervous. Why should I be able to recognise this person when you all can't?"  
"I don't know," Minako said. "But I guess we're gonna find out. Here they come."  
  
Makoto watched carefully as a string of passengers came down a flight of stairs. A tall woman   
with a baby. No. A fat man and his wife. No. A gangly girl with glasses and freckles. No. Person   
after person. No, she didn't know any of them. Except… there was one figure that looked familiar   
to her. A tall, slim boy, whose back was to her. As he turned to look around the airport,   
Makoto's breath caught, and her heart stopped beating for an instant. No. It couldn't be. He   
couldn't be the host.  
  
It was Freddy.  
  
  
CHAPTER 5  
Everything had gone according to plan. Freddy had been trailed back to his hotel room, and for a   
week he had been under careful watch by Haruka, Michiru and Setsuna, with Rei, Minako, Hotaru and  
Ami helping out on weekends, when they didn't have school. Makoto and Usagi weren't allowed to be  
involved. No one had noticed when Makoto burst into tears at the airport, and started calling his  
name, but they couldn't risk it again.  
  
"We need to wipe him out before he finds out who we are," Haruka said urgently. "He's almost   
caught us a few times now, and once he knows…"  
Rei paced up and down the path to the Hikawa Shrine's main building, frowning. "I realise we've   
gotta sort this out," she said. "But I'm really worried about Mako-chan."  
"We can't afford to worry about her now," Michiru snapped. "We'll worry about her after this is   
over with. But the lives of the people of Earth are at stake! I realise she loves him, but   
sometimes you have to give up the ones you love."  
  
"How would you feel if you had to give up Haruka?!" Rei yelled. "I've had to give up love before;  
it's harder than you think it is!" After a second, she said dejectedly, "But we've got no other   
choice. Fine, let's get this over with as soon as possible. Tomorrow is D-Day," she said firmly,   
tears in her eyes. "Let the others know… but not Usagi-chan… she doesn't need to know. And   
Mako-chan… I'd like to go see her myself."  
  
As Haruka and Michiru walked off, Rei closed her eyes and whispered, "Sorry Mako-chan. Sorry."  
  
****  
  
"I'm sorry, Mako-chan. But it's the only thing we can do. Otherwise he'll be left as a wandering   
spirit. At least this way…"  
"I understand, Rei-chan," Makoto said, wiping the tears from her eyes. "You don't have to   
explain. I'd rather he died being free."  
Rei hugged her friend, burying her face in Makoto's shoulder to keep from crying herself.  
  
"If it's all right with you, I'd rather not come," Makoto whispered.  
"I understand," Rei agreed, pulling away. "Do you want me to pass on a message for you?"  
"Tell him I love him," Makoto said simply. "That should be enough." She explained the words to   
Rei in English, carefully and precisely. Rei smiled, and with another hug for her friend, left   
the apartment.  
  
****  
  
The next day, Makoto opened the box in the bottom drawer of her desk, and pulled out her old   
diary. She hadn't written in it since the year before, when she had sent her last letter to   
Freddy. For some reason, she needed to write again, and tell someone what was happening. She   
picked up a pen, and started to write.  
  
Dear Diary,  
I know I haven't written for a year. It's because this was originally my travel-diary, for when I  
was in America, but it ended up becoming a Freddy-diary. And there's another story in the   
Freddy-saga, so I may as well tell it. Two years ago, shortly after I left America, Freddy was   
possessed by a demonic being from another planet, who's intent on destroying the planet. But   
before this creature, called the Midnight Warrior, can destroy the planet, he needs to destroy   
its guardians - the Sailor Senshi. No, they're not a myth, as some believe, they're real.  
I know this because I am a Senshi. I'm the soldier of protection, and I hold the protection of   
the planet Jupiter. Sailor Jupiter, the soldier of love, courage, with the power of thunder and   
lightning.  
So, guess who has become my new enemy?  
The only way to kill the Midnight Warrior is to destroy his host along with him… it means killing  
Freddy. I couldn't bring myself to do it, so I'm sitting here, writing. The others are probably   
out there right now…  
  
Suddenly, Makoto dropped her pen. "What am I thinking?" she asked herself. "I've got the chance   
to see Freddy again and I'm gonna waste it?! Mako, you stupid, stupid, girl!"  
Fumbling through the box, she ripped the ring from the pouch and slid it onto her finger. Then,   
grabbing her transformation pen and her communicator, she ran from her apartment and into the   
daylight.  
  
****  
  
She found them a short while later. Freddy was slumped against a tree, and while she could tell   
by his eyes that the Midnight Warrior wasn't gone yet, she knew her friends almost had him. But   
she could tell her friends were weakening, too.  
"Do you think we've got him?" Sailor Mercury asked from the ground. She was bleeding from a cut   
in the side of her face, and bleeding badly. Her hair was matted with sticky red blood.  
"I don't know," Sailor Venus replied. She was standing with Sailor Mars by another tree. The   
Outer Senshi were surrounding Freddy.  
  
"You haven't got him," Sailor Jupiter said, walking forward into the clearing. "He's almost gone,  
but not quite."  
"Mako-chan!" Sailor Mars gasped. "You came!"  
"I decided that I had to see him," Sailor Jupiter said softly. "I really do love him, you know."  
  
"You weakling Sailor Senshi… you think you… can defeat… me with the power of… love?"  
Sailor Jupiter looked over at him, hate in her eyes. "I don't know why you chose to possess   
Freddy. But never again will you possess a living being. Your time ends here, Midnight Warrior."  
Walking calmly to Sailor Uranus, she said, "Your Space Sword."  
  
"Are you sure you can do this?" Sailor Uranus asked, handing the sword to her.  
"I'm sure," Sailor Jupiter said. "This… thing… he took Freddy and now for that they both have to   
die. I lost a love I shouldn't have lost." With every word, her voice got stronger.  
  
"This is for killing my Freddy," she snapped, slamming the sword into the boy's stomach.  
Three screams filled the woods as three very different creatures died - a human boy, a demonic   
beast, and the heart of a lonely human girl.  
  
  
EPILOGUE  
"You're wearing my ring."  
Makoto looked down at her hand. She'd almost forgotten she'd put it back on. Blushing, she   
replied, "I know. I took it off when I didn't get a reply from you, but when I found out that   
beast was controlling you… oh, Freddy, I don't want you to die!" Her voice broke off into   
frenzied sobs, and she held him tightly against her.  
  
Freddy pulled away from her. "Mako, why are you crying? You just… just saved the world."  
"I've saved the world lots of times," Makoto sobbed. "But I've never lost anything because of   
it."  
"Mako… all heroes, at some stage… lose something or someone… that they love. It's… your turn   
now."  
"But why is it you I have to lose?" she wailed. "I haven't seen you for two years, because of   
that… thing… and now…"  
"You lost me two years ago, Mako," Freddy said softly. "You lost me when you left for Tokyo. The   
Midnight Warrior fed on my pain and used it to control me; take over me."  
  
Freddy winced, and looked up at her, pain in his eyes.  
"Mako, I don't have much longer."  
"Freddy…"  
"Shh…" He put his finger up against her lips. "Let me tell you something. That ring… as long as   
you wear it, I'll be with you. I love you more… than anything, Makoto Kino, and I'm not… going to  
let death stop me from doing that."  
"I'll never take it off," she promised, tears streaming down her cheeks. "I love you, Sempai   
Freddy."  
"I love you too, Mako. Remember me."  
  
His hand slipped away as his spirit left his body, never to walk, never to laugh, never to cry   
again. But she knew that his spirit, at least, would always love her.  
"I'll remember."  
  
****  
  
There are a lot of things she doesn't know. She doesn't know if she believes in re-incarnation,   
or life after death, or anything like that. She doesn't know whether he'll be allowed to watch   
over her, or whether she'll meet him again in the afterlife. But there's one thing that she's   
sure about.  
  
As long as she wears his ring, she'll have sweet dreams…  
  
  
~Fin~ 


	7. Sharing the Same Tears

"Fate" - A Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon Series  
Fire Angel  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE 1: Okay guys, this series is just a little thing I thought up, but each story is   
only a one-part fan fic, and they are all separate stories (ie. Their outcomes do not affect the   
other stories). Their outcomes will not reflect on my future fan fictions. Any comments? E-mail   
me at rinoa_heartilly86@hotmail.com  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE 2: Hello once more. This is finally, my second to last part of this series. It   
feels like it's gone on forever, but I've enjoyed it and I guess that's what matters most. This   
episode, if you can't tell from the title, is about Ami-chan. You'll notice it's extremely   
different to the rest. I was having trouble coming up with an idea, and then I saw 'Lord of the   
Rings', the movie, and it kinda inspired me to write a medievalistic (yes, I know that's not a   
word) type story… it almost doesn't belong in this series - but hey, I guess the Usagi one was a   
little strange, too. Oh - and this is the first of the stories to only feature the Inner Senshi.   
And, I'm only using anime attacks for the sake of having Merc-chan relatively defence-based.   
'Hyperspace area formation' is something that someone said was one of her attacks in the manga,   
but it really isn't. So I've nicked the name and used it as a 'travel between dimensions' kinda   
thing. Please read and review! If you want to flame me, go ahead. I don't think one fan fiction   
author gets through without a flame of some type (although, I have, so far! :o) ) ^_^  
  
  
Fate  
Part 7: Sharing the Same Tears  
  
PROLOGUE  
It had started, as many things do, with a battle between the forces of good and evil. Five female  
warriors, defending the future of planet Earth. They called themselves the pretty, sailor-suited   
soldiers of love and justice. The Sailor Senshi, Earth's only defence against the demons that   
tried to take over the planet, or steal energy, or destroy the planet altogether. Their leader   
was Sailor Moon, princess of the long-forgotten Moon Kingdom. Together, along with her four   
closest friends and protectors, Sailors Mercury, Mars, Jupiter and Venus, she was this defence.  
  
Each girl had her own particular strengths and weaknesses. Sailor Moon was loyal and caring, but   
was scared by the smallest of monsters. Mars and Jupiter were courageous and had powerful   
attacks, but both often jumped into situations without thinking about the results. Venus combined  
a mix of these strengths, but she was frivolous and quite often unfocused.  
  
Sailor Mercury believed herself to be the weakest. She was brave, loyal, and easily the smartest   
of the group; able to find weaknesses in enemies and traps in surroundings in the blink of an   
eye, but when it came to attacks, hers were either defensive or fairly weak. Once, she had   
destroyed a monster on her own, but she fainted afterwards, completely drained of strength.  
  
Thoughts roared through Mercury's head. Her inability to do anything to distract the monster as   
it had lunged at Jupiter. Jupiter, helpless, who had only been there to save Mercury in the first  
place. Surely, it had been her fault. Jupiter was dead, and she had done nothing. There was   
nothing she could do. Why? Why was she so weak?  
  
Privately, she promised herself that she would never, ever fight again. At least, not until she   
could do what she was supposed to do. Protect her friends. Protect her princess.  
Protect her planet.  
  
  
CHAPTER 1  
"Ami-chan!"  
The anguished voice that called to her from behind was a familiar one. Sailor Mercury hunched her  
shoulders and continued walking away from the scene of the battle, trying to ignore her friend.  
"Ami! Please, stop!"  
A new voice, but another she knew. Tears welling in her blue eyes, she continued to walk, staring  
at the ground. Ignore them, she told herself. You have to get out of here.  
  
"Mercury."  
The third voice, cold and clipped, came from in front of her. She lifted her head to stare into   
tear-filled, purple eyes.  
"Mars, leave me alone," Mercury snapped, pushing past her friend. There was a flash of movement,   
and Mars stood in front of her again, barring her path. She spun around, looking for an escape,  
but no, Moon and Venus had closed in on her from behind. Venus carried Jupiter, the latter's body  
hanging limply in the girl's arms.  
  
"Where are you going?" Mars demanded. "You-you can't leave us like this! We're all upset, we're   
all hurt, and we're all angry! Why do you have to act like you're the only one that matters?!"  
Sailor Moon looked horrified at her friend's words, but when Mars broke down into anguished sobs,  
she was there to comfort the raven-haired girl.  
"I'm leaving," Mercury said bluntly. All three girls looked at her, startled, and she continued,   
"I am currently of no use to you. It was because of my weakness that Jupiter… Jupiter… can't you   
see that?! Doesn't that worry you?! I am leaving to train, and I am not coming back until I can   
protect at least one of you!"  
  
"Don't you dare!" Mars yelled, getting to her feet. "It wasn't just your fault! Don't you DARE   
blame yourself!"  
"If I had kept my watch better, the monster would not have surprised us like that," Venus said,   
trying to keep her voice calm. "It was just as much my fault as yours, Ami-chan."  
"In a way, it was all of our faults," Sailor Moon said, her sky-blue eyes filling with tears.  
"All of our fault," Mars corrected automatically.  
  
"No. All of our faults," Moon whispered miserably. "My fear. Minako-chan's frivolity. Rei-chan,   
your… your…"  
"My amazing ability to jump in without thinking," Mars muttered. "And, Ami-chan, your…" she   
halted suddenly, looking up at Mercury.  
"That's right," Mercury snapped. "My weak attacks. If I had been stronger, I could've at least   
distracted the monster until you came to help. And Mako-chan could do nothing… the youma had her   
held tight in vines. My attacks couldn't even destroy THEM!"  
There was silence, and then Mercury whispered, "So I'm leaving. I'm going far, far away, and you   
won't be able to contact me. I'm going to train myself. And when I come back, I'll be able to be   
a true sailor senshi again. Until then, my friends, take care."  
  
As they watched, she walked away from them, out into the middle of the deserted road. Taking out   
her mini-computer, she flipped the lid open and keyed in some numbers. A bubble of blue light   
surrounded her as she tucked the computer away again. She turned to look at her friends and waved  
sadly. Then she thrust her arms out.  
"Hyperspace Area Formation!" she cried. Slowly, the bubble compacted inwards, combining with her   
and taking on her shape. A silver sliver of light appeared in front of her. Glowing with the   
light of the bubble, she stepped forward and pressed her hand to the silver energy.  
  
They shielded their eyes from the explosion of silver-blue light. When they dared to open them   
again, Sailor Mercury was gone.  
  
****  
  
"Your Majesty."  
The queen turned around, her black eyes sparkling. "What news do you bring, Fasici?"  
Fasici looked up at the young woman, who was sitting on a black throne, as a grin spread over his  
face. "Your Highness, one of the senshi has been destroyed."  
The queen's eyes lit up with joy, but her voice stayed as cold as ice. "Who was it that   
accomplished such a deed, Fasici?"  
"Vires," came the answer.  
"So he fell in pride. May his spirit rest. He is the only one who has achieved at least one of   
my commands. Thankyou for the news," the queen said, by way of dismissal.  
  
"Your Majesty, there is something else," the monster said timidly, scratching at his scaled   
cheek. "One of the senshi has believed this to be her fault, and has left for another dimension   
to 'train' herself in the arts of heroism."  
There was silence, and then the normally elegant queen leapt from her throne to perform a victory  
dance, laughing wickedly as she did so.  
"Finally, the hour has come!" she said giddily, forgetting her status as queen of the dark   
realms.  
  
The queen stopped, her eyes blazing with thought.  
"Have one of the sorceresses seal the ability to open the portals. Operire should do, I think.   
Her closing abilities are stronger than those of most people. Have her block the portal, so it   
can be used merely as a viewing-device, and tell her to stay in the dimension where this senshi   
is. Someone must be ready to fight her. She will die easily, if she believes herself to be the   
weakest."  
"Yes, your Majesty," Fasici said quietly, disappearing into the gloom.  
  
The queen clapped her hands.  
"Youma, to me! Tonight we start our assault on Tokyo! It is time for the sailor senshi to fall!"  
  
  
CHAPTER 2  
Her eyes watered from the sudden change in light. Wiping at them with the back of her hand, she   
blinked furiously. When she opened her eyes again, she was in a forest. Trees stood tall around   
her, and sunlight filtered in brightly through the canopy. Shielding her eyes, she looked around.  
The forest, this part at least, was seemingly uninhabited.  
  
She took a step forward, and was instantly surrounded by small, flying creatures. They tore at   
her hair, and raked at her exposed flesh with fangs and talons.  
Thinking quickly, she yelled, "Shabon Spray!"  
The area was suddenly thrown into a deep fog. With the creatures disoriented, Mercury immediately  
flipped backwards, away from them.  
"Oof!" she cried, as her flip landed her against a tree. She slid to the ground, her   
concentration broken, and the fog faded. Instantly the creatures were on her again.  
  
"Shabon Spray," Mercury sighed again, and this time when the fog rolled over them, she crawled   
away, feeling ahead of her as she went. Standing up with her back leaning against a tree, she   
quickly thought about her situation.  
I could easily outrun them, she thought. Especially with the Shabon Spray covering them like   
this… but, no! Am I not here to train?! I shall have to fight them, then.  
  
Letting the fog fade, Mercury yelled, "Shine Aqua Illusion!" before the creatures could get any   
closer. Some of them were thrown back by the attack, slamming into trees and sinking helplessly   
to the ground. Others kept coming for her, as she pulled out her harp and yelled furiously,   
"Mercury Aqua Rhapsody!"  
Still some of the monsters flew towards her, and as they reached her, swarmed her again.  
"Dammit!" Mercury cried. Stay focused, she warned herself angrily. Don't you dare lose it now.   
"Shabon Spray Freezing!"  
  
The blast of ice knocked the monsters back, but they started towards her again. Mercury turned,   
about to run, but suddenly two of the flying creatures dropped to the ground, pierced by arrows.  
She turned, clutching her harp, and yelled, "Mercury Aqua Rhapsody!" as more arrows shot into the  
clearing. Within seconds, the remaining creatures were dead, or had fled in fear.  
  
"Salus," said a voice, and Mercury turned around, eyes clouding with confusion at the foreign   
word. A young woman stood there, with black hair trailing to her knees. She tucked her hair back,  
revealing a pointed ear. A quiver of arrows was hanging over her back. She held tightly onto a   
longbow, and a sword sheath sat on a belt slung around her hips. "Salus," the girl repeated.   
"Hello."  
  
"Uhhh… h-h-hello," Mercury stammered. "Hello. Thankyou for saving me. I would have died if not   
for you."  
"I know," the girl said, purple eyes glittering with silent laughter. She smiled at Mercury. "My   
name is Anima. I'm an elf-mage."  
"A mage?" Mercury asked incredulously. "But don't mages use magic? You were just fighting with…"  
Anima laughed. "All elves are trained in the art of archery. I carry a short sword as well - I   
learned that from my cousin. Meet Flamma," she declared, pulling out her sword. A ruby was   
embedded in the hilt. "It's customary to name our swords. The ruby helps conduct magic through   
the blade… making the sword more powerful. Flamma's very useful to me… she's saved my life   
numerous times."  
  
"That's amazing," Mercury breathed, as the elf slid the sword back into its sheath.  
"And your name?" Anima asked politely, smiling warmly at her.  
"Oh… how rude of me!" Mercury exclaimed. "I'm sorry, I truly forgot. I am Mercury. Sailor   
Mercury. My friends call me Ami."  
"Pleased to meet you, Sailor Mercury," Anima said. "Now. I must take you to the city of Laganum.   
The queen there wishes to meet you. A cleric foresaw your arrival. Her Majesty has many questions  
to ask of you. Please, come."  
  
  
CHAPTER 3  
"Your Royal Majesty Queen Cuniculus ex Lonus of Laganum, I, Anima de Incendium, present to you   
Sailor Mercury, Lady Ami de Aqua, a traveller from another world."  
Mercury stared at her new friend. On their way to Laganum, Anima had stated that the name 'Ami'   
would not do, and gave her the last name 'Aqua', in her language meaning 'water'. The 'de' in   
between the two names was used for someone of a high rank.  
  
"Lady de Aqua," Queen Cuniculus said, and Mercury's attention shifted. She looked at the queen   
and bowed in the same way Anima had.  
"Your Majesty," Mercury said, nodding slightly.  
The queen's blue eyes were warm and inviting. She shook her head, and a loose blonde curl fell   
from the bun she wore to sit on her cheek. A silver tiara sparkled on her head.  
"We welcome you to our home, Lady Ami," the queen said. "Treat our home as if it were your own,   
with my blessings. But I have questions, if you do not mind?"  
"Of course not, Your Majesty," Mercury murmured.  
  
"How did you come to arrive here?" Queen Cuniculus asked.  
Mercury pondered for a moment. She won't understand if I tell her about the senshi, she thought.   
It was technology, in a way. They don't have that - no, wait. Even in my world, technology won't   
transport us to different worlds. It was…  
"Magic, Your Majesty," she replied. "I arrived in your world by using the power of magic."  
"Then you are a mage?" the queen inquired.  
"Well, not… yes, I guess I am a mage. Your Majesty."  
  
"It was definitely magic that helped her ward off those monsters, if you do not mind me saying   
so," Anima cut in. "But it is magic of a different kind. She is not a true mage. Not a mage like   
myself, nor like Fides… was."  
"Fides?" Mercury asked.   
The queen looked at her. "Lady Fides was, like Lady Anima, one of my personal protectors. She was  
a human, a warrior-mage. She was laid waste to mere hours ago, about the same time you came   
through the magic portal. A creature called Operire destroyed her."  
  
"This Operire… does she live?" Mercury asked. A perfect opportunity, she thought. I can train   
myself and help this kingdom at the same time. Then… then I can go back.  
"Yes," a voice said bitterly. Anima and Ami turned to find a young blonde standing behind them.   
She had glimmering elven eyes, blue in colour, and slightly pointed ears.  
"Lady Decorus, did I summon you?" the queen said sternly. However, her blue eyes were laughing.  
  
"My apologies, your Majesty," Decorus murmured. "But I bring important… bad… news."  
"Lady Ami, this is Lady Decorus Infans de Amor," Queen Cuniculus said. "She is Lady Anima's   
cousin, a half-elf, half-human."  
Mercury turned to Anima. "The one that…"  
"Trained me in the art of the sword?" Anima asked. "Yes. Decorus, what ails you?"  
  
"Operire is whom, my ladies," Decorus said. "I have foreseen an attack on the village of   
Mutatio."  
"The village of the shape-shifters?" Queen Cuniculus gasped. "Very well; we must warn them… your   
visions of Lady de Aqua were correct, therefore we must assume that you are correct this time,   
also. We'll send one of the Tutela squads there."  
"With all due respect, they will not be enough," Anima said. "We risk death for all of them this   
way."  
  
"My ladies," Ami cut in. "I have some friends that could help us. They are mages like myself.   
They come from my world. If you would give me leave to find them…"  
"It won't work," Decorus said. "Try it if you want, but you won't be able to get back."  
Ami went through the same procedure as earlier. "Hyperspace Area Formation!"  
  
The portal opened.   
"I'll be back soon," she informed them, and stepped into it. There was a sound like an explosion,  
and then she was floating down an endless abyss. Around her, she could see images. It was her   
friends, Sailor Moon, Sailor Mars and Sailor Venus, trying to fight off a horde of youma. They   
were failing without Mercury and Jupiter.  
Take me back! I have to help them! she cried, fighting to get towards them. There was another   
explosion, and everything went black…  
  
  
CHAPTER 4  
"See?" Decorus asked, looking down at her. "It doesn't work, and will not until Operire is gone.   
She is sealing the portal so you cannot get back."  
"No," Mercury sobbed. "My friends… they are being killed by the youma! I have to get back!"  
"Then come with us," Anima said gently. "Come and fight Operire, and once she is gone, you can go  
to help your friends."  
"All right," Mercury said, getting to her feet. "I shall come with you. Let us hurry."  
  
****  
  
"Dammit," Sailor Mars gasped, holding her side, trying to keep the wound shut. "Why did Mercury   
have to leave? We're all gonna…"  
"Don't say it, Sailor Mars!" Sailor Moon sobbed, holding her dying friend. "Don't you dare say   
it! We'll make it. We always have before! Tuxedo Kamen," she appealed, looking at her ally and   
lover. "Please, please tell me she'll be okay!"  
"I can't make a promise that can't be kept, Usagi-chan," Tuxedo Kamen said sadly, crouching   
beside the girl. "Go and keep fighting. I'll take care of Rei-chan."  
"But…"  
"Sailor Venus needs you!" Tuxedo Kamen roared. "Do it! Before you lose her, too!"  
  
"Go, Usagi-chan. I'll be all right," Mars whispered. "Hey. I'll say 'hi' to Mako-chan for you."  
Sailor Moon burst into tears and hugged her friend, then bravely got to her feet.  
"And I'll destroy these youma in your name, Rei-chan! SILVER MOON CRYSTAL POWER KISS!"  
  
****  
  
"She's powerful," the evil queen commented, watching through a ball of dark energy. "She just   
destroyed those youma with one attack."  
"Your Majesty, what do we do next?" Fasici asked, looking up at the queen. She turned from the   
ball of energy to smile wickedly at him.  
"Why, isn't the answer simple, Fasici? Send more youma to the Sailor Senshi. And do not let the   
other girl get back from that dimension! Soon, they will all be gone, and this planet will be   
mine!"  
  
****  
  
"Operire," Anima snarled, looking at the monster that blocked their path a short way off.  
"That's her?" Queen Cuniculus asked in surprise. Instead of her usual pink gown, she was wearing   
silver breeches and a white shirt, with a pink tunic pulled over the top. The only sign that   
showed she was queen was the silver tiara she wore. "She doesn't look that much like a usual   
enemy."  
  
The raven-haired woman turned to face them. Her red eyes widened in shock, and then narrowed as   
she advanced towards them. She was human in appearance, save the silver streaks that wrapped   
around her arms and face. She was clad in a red dress that swirled around her ankles like a river  
of blood. In her left arm she carried a sword, in her right a staff.  
  
"Our usual enemies are dragons and other immortals," Decorus reminded her queen. "It's rarely   
that we get mortals."  
"Let's go," Mercury said, her eyes on the creature. She alone knew it was an alien from a   
different planet, in an alternate universe. "She won't be as easy to fight as you think."  
"All right," Anima said. "Good luck, my friends. May Minerva and Mars look over us all."  
  
  
CHAPTER 5  
"Mars, how are you coping?" Tuxedo Kamen asked, his eyes, behind his white mask, deeply troubled.  
She looked up at him, her eyes red. "I'm… fine," she gasped.  
"Liar," he snapped, lifting her into his arms and brushing her hair away from her face. "You need  
medical assistance."  
"I'll… be fine!" she cried, gasping again as pain struck her side. She closed her eyes. "Go… go   
and help Usagi-chan and… Mi-nako-ch…" her voice dropped off as her head fell, limp.  
  
"Dammit!" Tuxedo Kamen yelled. "Usako, hurry and get rid of these creatures! Rei-chan needs   
medical help!"  
And if we don't get help, he added silently, she's going to die.  
  
****  
  
Ami's vision blurred for a second as a rock hit her in the side of the head. She stared at   
Operire, fury filling her eyes. It was this monster that was keeping her away from her friends,   
stopping her from helping them…  
No! Ami yelled at herself. It was your own fault… no one else's. You stopped YOURSELF from   
helping your friends. You're the one that got yourself here. Now get yourself out of here!  
  
"Mercury Aqua Mirage!" she yelled. As she unleashed the attack, she mentally slapped herself.   
This attack, every time she used it, it drained her strength entirely… but no, she wasn't the   
weak one anymore. She never had been… but she made herself weak by her lack of belief her   
strengths. She took back the slap, and let the attack fly.  
"Vis Avis!" Anima yelled, holding up her sword. The ruby glowed, and a flock of scarlet birds   
flew down to the woman, swooping down at her, raking her with their claws. As soon as Mercury's   
attack hit, Anima yelled, "Ignis!"  
  
The birds burst into flames, and Operire screamed at the sudden difference in temperature.   
Decorus bent her longbow and loaded an arrow onto it, quickly loosing it at the youma. Queen   
Cuniculus leapt forward with her sword, swiping furiously, gripping the silver crystal embedded   
in the hilt.  
"She's a healer-mage," Anima said quietly to Mercury. "She can't attack with magic, but she can   
heal wounds in the blink of an eye." As the monster turned towards them, Anima cried, "Anguis   
Ignis!" She said to Mercury, "Quick, use your Caligo Shield." Seeing Mercury's confusion, she   
said, "The fog."  
  
"Shabon Spray!" Mercury cried instantly. Only the four warriors could see as a silver snake   
glided through the mist, and curled around Operire. With a wave of Anima's hand, the snake also   
burst into flames. Operire screamed in pain as the flames engulfed her. The four girls watched as  
she burnt slowly to the ground, reduced to a pile of blackened ash.  
  
****  
  
"Thankyou," Mercury said quietly to Anima. "Maybe someday… maybe I will come to visit, and bring   
my friends with me."  
"Thankyou, Lady Ami de Aqua," Queen Cuniculus said. "You have saved our lives, and the lives of   
many innocent civilians… you have helped us to save this world."  
"But now you must leave," Decorus said, her voice firm. "Go and save your friends, and be quick,   
Ami."  
  
Mercury pulled out her computer, and started to type the coordinates. A bubble opened around her.  
She tucked the computer away, and suddenly Anima was by her side, encased in the bubble.  
"Anima, what are you doing?" Mercury demanded. "When the bubble compresses, you will be…"  
"Shut up, Ami," Anima snapped. "Just listen." She pressed a small blue gemstone into Mercury's   
gloved hand. "It is a sapphire," she explained. "It will help the ferocity of your attacks   
increase… remember, it is a magic stone, and gradually the power in it will ebb away, like the   
ocean tide. Only use it when necessary. This is my gift to you, my friend. Use it well."  
  
Tears pricked Mercury's eyes. "Thankyou…"  
"Oh, and this…" Anima fished around in the pack she wore at her waist. Pulling out a silver flask  
with crystals embedded in the sides, she handed it to Mercury. "From Her Majesty." She didn't   
explain what it was; clearly she thought that the name of the giver was enough.  
"Decorus sends her strength with you," Anima explained. "This is her gift to you. She is the   
daughter of the goddess of love, Venus. Her strength, her goodwill, is more powerful than the   
other two gifts combined. We all wish you luck."  
  
With those words, Anima disappeared outside the bubble again.  
"Hyperspace Area Formation!"  
The portal opened again, as clear and bright as before. Closing her eyes, Mercury stepped into   
it…  
  
****  
  
"It's over," Venus sighed, staring at the pile of dead youma.  
Sailor Moon's voice was terse. "Not quite."  
The two girls turned and ran to their two companions. Mars was lying in Tuxedo Kamen's arms,   
dead. He was hunched over her, wounded from trying to protect her.  
"Tuxedo Kamen-sama!" Sailor Moon sobbed, flinging herself at him. He gasped from the impact.   
"Please tell me you'll be all right!"  
  
"I hate to say it, but I doubt I'll make it," Tuxedo Kamen said, his voice hoarse with pain. "I   
think…"  
"Don't say it!" Sailor Venus yelled, cutting him off. "You cannot die, Mamoru-san! We'll be… two   
senshi… it's not supposed to be like this, can't you see? It should be FIVE sailor warriors and   
our companion, the Tuxedo Kamen, wearing a cloak as black as night and a mask the colour of the   
moon!"  
  
"It will never be that way again," Moon said sadly, picking Mars up. She helped Tuxedo Kamen to   
stand as they made their way to a park, threading through the trees until they found the clearing  
where they had left Jupiter's body before going to fight the youma. "We've already lost Jupiter,   
and Mercury left… and now Mars, and Tuxedo Kamen. Minako-chan, we're the only two left!"  
Venus looked over at Jupiter, her face sad. "She didn't get time for a decent burial before. I-I   
guess we're doing that now."  
Sailor Moon laid Mars down besides Jupiter, tears streaming down her face. Tuxedo Kamen sat down   
next to them.  
"Wait with me," he begged. "Once I'm gone, you can… you can bury me with them!" Suddenly he burst  
into tears. "I'm sorry, Usako… I wanted to be with you, to live life together with you, happily…   
forever and ever… but now… now it can never happen, because…"  
  
"Because it's the end of the senshi," Venus admitted. "We've been beaten. Surely, my next battle   
will be my last."  
"Venus, don't say that!" Sailor Moon gasped.  
"It's true," Venus sighed. "Without Mercury and Jupiter, we were weak. We needed Jupiter's   
strength, and Mercury's defensive skills and her intelligence. Now we've lost Mars… she's really  
our other offensive team member. You and I, Usagi… well, I'm relatively strong, and you've got   
amazing attacks, but they drain you so quickly, and I'm not strong enough to hold a battle on my   
own. It's the end for us. I'm sorry to say it, but I wouldn't tell a lie."  
"Then… it's over then. The end."  
  
  
EPILOGUE  
"Usagi-chan. Minako-chan. It isn't the end, how can you say that? While there is love, there is   
hope."  
"Ami-chan!" Both girls, despite their sadness, were overjoyed to see their friend. They leaped to  
their feet and flung their arms around her as she walked into the clearing.  
Mercury's voice was quiet. "Sailor Moon, more than anything in the world, what do you value?"  
"My love for my friends, and for Mamoru-san," Moon answered instantly, trying not to cry. "But   
Mercury… it's all over."  
  
"Don't talk like that," Mercury said kindly, pulling out the silver bottle, suddenly realising   
what it was for. "We would all say the same - save the 'love for Mamoru-san' bit - and it's with   
the power of love that we can beat this."  
"Where did you go?" Venus asked, suddenly suspicious.  
"To a different world. A world with mages, warriors and healers. The healer gave me this… and a   
warrior, the daughter of Venus, goddess of love… she gave me her blessing. The blessing of love."  
"Love conquers all," Venus said quietly. "Even…"  
  
The three girls stared at each other.  
"It's worth a shot," Moon said. "Even though it probably wouldn't work… I don't want to get my   
hopes up."  
Mercury opened the lid of the flask, and drank its contents. Instantly, a silver-pink aura   
surrounded her, lighting up the night.  
"Go on," Venus whispered, her heart pumping furiously against her chest.  
  
Mercury walked forward, and pressed a hand on Mars, and then on Jupiter. Silver-pink energy   
flowed into their bodies.  
"Usagi-chan, come here," Mercury ordered. When Sailor Moon reached her, she said, "Put one hand   
on my back and the other on Mamoru-san. Your love for him, combined with the potion's energy… it   
should fully heal him."  
Sailor Moon did as her friend ordered, her eyes watering with hope. Venus stood quietly, just   
watching.  
  
Suddenly, the clearing was filled with lights of silver, pink and gold, and a voice whispered,   
"Amor vincere omnis…"  
"Aequus mors," whispered Sailor Venus, somehow understanding the murmured words. Mercury looked   
at her in shock, and then everything went black once more.  
  
****  
  
"What did the voice say?" Usagi pestered, prodding Minako. "You seemed to understand what it   
said."  
"Of course I did," Minako muttered, rolling her eyes. "It spoke in our language, duh."  
"No it didn't, and neither did you." The girls looked up as Rei sat down beside them.  
"Uh-uh," Makoto agreed. "Ami-chan says it was in Latin."  
  
"Latin?!" Minako exclaimed.  
"That's right," Ami said from behind them. "Amor vincere omnis, aequus mors. Love conquers all,   
even death."  
"But I don't know Latin!" Minako cried. "I don't…"  
"It was the blessing," Rei said quietly. "The blessing was passed on to Minako. Of course.   
Venus, the goddess of love, passed a blessing of love onto the soldier of love. Only she could   
use it, and the words were… uhh…"  
"Amor vincere omnis, aequus mors."  
"Thankyou, Ami. Meaning: Love conquers all, even death," Rei said gleefully. "And it did conquer   
death, didn't it? I was dead, Mako was dead, even Mamoru-san was nearly dead, and it fixed us   
all."  
  
"Aren't you fazed?" Usagi asked. "Just a little? You were dead, Rei-chan, and you don't seem to   
care!"  
"You're right," Rei sighed. "I don't. I wasn't far enough gone to care. Now, Mako-chan on the   
other hand, she'd been dead an entire day…"  
"Thanks, Rei-chan. I think that'll be enough," Makoto said, looking ill. "And thankyou, Ami-chan.  
You saved us."  
  
Ami fingered the sapphire that sat in her pocket.  
Next time, I'll save you before you die, Ami promised silently. This gem is the representation of  
my love for you, my friends. Next time it will be my love that saves you. Next time, Mako-chan.   
I promise.  
  
  
~Fin~ 


	8. I'll Stand Alone

"Fate" - A Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon Series  
Fire Angel  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE 1: Okay guys, this series is just a little thing I thought up, but each story is   
only a one-part fan fic, and they are all separate stories (ie. Their outcomes do not affect the  
other stories). Their outcomes will not reflect on my future fan fictions. Any comments? E-mail  
me at rinoa_heartilly86@hotmail.com  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE 2: Konnichiwa, minnasan! This is the last part of this series - finally, it took me  
so long to just get through eight parts. To think, this was the first fanfic I posted! To Sailor   
Saturn and Chibi Moon fans, I'm sorry I didn't do parts for them, but I don't know enough about   
them to write a whole story on them. I didn't know much about Setsuna, and look what part two   
ended up as - basically a clone of part one! So I don't wanna write parts for them because I   
don't wanna stuff it up. Apart from that, it was too hard to think up a plot for them! This last   
one is about Minako-chan, and her history in England as Sailor V. I dunno if Allan ever knew that  
Artemis could talk, but in this he does. So deal wit it. :o) Please read and review! If you want  
to flame me, go ahead. I don't think one fan fiction author gets through without a flame of some   
type (although, I have, so far! :o) ) ^_^  
  
  
Fate  
Part 8: I'll Stand Alone  
  
PROLOGUE  
She sat in silence, staring at a photograph she had not looked at for two years. With all the   
time that had passed, she was beginning to think she didn't care. About him, about her, about the  
past they all shared together. But now, looking at the photograph, her heart began to thump   
painfully, and tears welled in her eyes. She put the photo down and swiped furiously at her eyes,  
trying to brush away the tears. He never cared for you, stupid, she reminded herself. Stop acting  
as if he left you for someone else.  
  
She was Aino Minako, Sailor Venus, soldier of love. But long before she had been Sailor Venus,   
she had been in England, fighting as Sailor V, the original sailor soldier. The sole warrior   
against the youma that constantly attacked England, she soon became known and loved by everyone   
in the world.  
  
There was only one person who didn't love her, and he was the only person that she wanted to be   
in love with her. His name was Allan. Minako had always liked him from afar, but one day, when   
she sat injured in the ruins of an exploded building, she heard him comforting a girl called   
Katarina, a police officer who was practically her sister, and she knew then that the two of them  
were in love. She left that night for Japan, and became Sailor Venus.  
  
Earlier that evening, Katarina had called her, begging for help. Youma were loose again in   
England and the police wanted Sailor V's help in destroying them. Minako knew there was probably   
nothing she could do, after all, youma were in Tokyo also, and the Sailor Senshi needed her help.  
Her allegiance to the moon princess meant that the senshi were her first responsibility. But she   
also wanted to see her 'big sister' and Allan again.  
  
I wish I could just split myself in three, she thought sadly. Then I could live a normal life, as  
well as be Sailor V and Sailor Venus. I could help everybody.  
  
It didn't occur to her that her wish just might come true.  
  
  
CHAPTER 1  
Aino Minako stretched her arms and yawned. It was morning. Sliding out of bed, she checked her   
watch and stifled a screech. She was late, very late. At this rate, she'd never make it to school  
on time. Running a brush quickly through her hair, she pulled part of it into a ponytail, tying   
it back with her red ribbon. Pulling on her school clothes and grabbing her satchel, she dashed   
downstairs and out of the house before her mother could even offer her lunch.  
  
She made it to school just as everyone started to file inside.  
"Minako-chan!" a voice called, and she turned around as Tsukino Usagi came running up, panting.   
"I've been calling you all this time. Didn't you hear me?"  
"Sorry, Usagi-chan," Minako laughed. "I was preoccupied."  
At that moment, a girl with short blue hair came up to them, whispering, "Meeting at Rei's   
tonight. Urgent."  
  
Usagi nodded in understand, but Minako just looked confused.  
"Rei?" she asked, looking from Usagi to Mizuno Ami and back again. She looked at the ground. "Who  
is Rei? And why do we have to meet at her house?"  
There was silence. Usagi and Ami looked at each other worriedly.  
"Minako-chan?" Usagi asked. "Are you all right?"  
"I've never been better," Minako said, smiling. "But who's Rei?"  
  
****  
  
"Minako, I'm so glad you could make it!" Katarina cried, flinging her arms around her friend.  
"Minako?" Sailor V questioned. "But I am Sailor V."  
Katarina looked confused, but then said, "Thankyou, Sailor V, for travelling from Tokyo to save   
us from these monsters."  
"They're called youma," V said patiently. How many times had she told her friend this in the   
past? Then she asked, "And Allan? How is he?"  
  
"He's fine," a male voice said, as Allan himself walked into the room. "Minako, it's been a   
while."  
Sailor V rolled her eyes. "Why do people insist on calling me Minako?" she asked, frustrated.   
"I'm Sailor V, Allan."  
He nodded, assuming she was calling herself by that name to stay undercover. "Forgive me," he   
murmured. "Sailor V."  
"That's better," she said cheerfully, nodding. "Now. Show me these youma."  
  
****  
  
"Something's wrong with Minako," Ami said. She and the other senshi were sitting at the Hikawa   
Shrine. Minako was the only one missing.  
"Yeah," Usagi agreed. "She asked why we've got a meeting, and who Rei is. We told her to forget   
about it and not to come, because…"  
"All right girls. Where's the youma, what's the plan, and how long do we have before it destroys   
Tokyo?"  
  
Each of them looked up as Sailor Venus strolled through the gate, Artemis at her side. The white   
cat looked a little confused as he walked up and jumped onto Hino Rei's lap, sitting next to   
Luna.  
"Minako-chan," Kino Makoto said warmly, getting to her feet. "See, Ami? She was just joking,   
obviously."  
Sailor Venus' eyes narrowed. "My name is not Minako," she said bluntly. "I am Sailor Venus, the   
soldier of love."  
  
"That's what she's been telling me all day," Artemis muttered. "She spent the whole day on the   
roof of a building, watching for a youma, and refused to go to school or be known as Minako."  
"Wait!" Rei yelled. Everyone looked at her. "Didn't Ami-chan just say that she was at school   
today?"  
"Yeah," Ami agreed. "So how could she have been with you, Art?"  
"You know what?" Artemis sighed. "I don't have the foggiest idea."  
  
  
CHAPTER 2  
Sailor V walked side by side with Allan through a small London park. Every few seconds someone   
would rush up to her and beg for an autograph, or fall at her feet in a faint. She didn't mind,   
though. It's what came with being a famous warrior of justice.  
  
"You could de-transform, you know," Allan informed her. "It would make this more peaceful."  
She smiled at him quizzically. "De-transform?" she asked curiously. "How can one de-transform   
when she hasn't transformed in the first place? This is me. I am Sailor V. I need not to   
transform."  
He stared at her. "Minako, I always thought you were a little crazy, but this is just getting   
ridiculous," he said finally.  
"My name is not Minako!" she screeched. "I am Sailor V! Do not call me by a name I have never   
heard!"  
  
He stared after her as she ran away, crying.  
  
****  
  
Minako looked into the mirror, frowning. Her friend Makoto had come up to her earlier that day   
and asked if they could train later. Train for what? She didn't know. She was beginning to think   
all her friends were deluded. Maybe they think they're all superheroes, she concluded. And that   
I'm one of them too. They're insane! Superheroes are for babies. Sailor V, Sailor Moon and her   
senshi… they're just another story, like Batman or Spiderman.  
  
She looked up as a white cat with wide blue eyes ran into her room. A golden crescent moon was   
planted on his forehead. That's strange, Minako thought. He looks just like the cat that travels   
with Sailor V in her comics. What was his name? Artemis?  
"Minako," the cat said breathlessly. She screeched, and jumped almost a metre straight up, then   
collapsed on her bed in a dead faint. "Well," he muttered. "Obviously she doesn't know who I am."  
  
****  
  
Sailor Venus peered through the window. Artemis was inside, sitting on a bed, looking worriedly   
at an unconscious blonde. Opening the window, she stepped inside.  
"Artemis," she said quietly. He looked at her, and did a double take, looking from her to the   
girl lying on the bed. "Who is she?"  
"We're going back to the shrine," Artemis said shakily, jumping onto her shoulder. "Now."  
  
****  
  
"Sailor V!"  
She looked up. Allan was running towards her. He sat down on the bench next to her, touching her   
shoulder. She turned away.  
"Look, V. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt your feelings. I don't understand what's going on,   
though. Last time you were here, you were happy for us to call you Minako."  
  
She frowned. Last time she was here… that's right, she had left the night she had realised 'big   
sister' and Allan were in love. But… then what had happened with the last two years of her life?   
She had gone to Japan, that she knew, but the rest was just a huge blank.  
  
"Allan…" He looked at her, and was shocked to see tears in her eyes. He hugged her, pulling her   
tightly up against him. "I… I don't remember," she sobbed into his shoulder. "I left, I know   
that. But I don't know what I've been doing the last two years. The last thing I remember clearly  
is leaving."  
"All right," Allan said, running a hand gently through her hair. "Why don't you let me handle   
this while you take care of the youma? I'll call Rei…"  
  
"Rei?" Sailor V asked, pulling away. "Who's she?"  
Allan's eyes widened. When Katarina had returned from her visit to Japan, she had told Allan   
about all the friends Minako had made. Then he frowned. Of course, if she couldn't remember   
anything about Japan, she wouldn't remember one of her closest friends; a friend she had made in   
Japan.  
"It's not important," he said soothingly, pulling her back. "You can help Katarina and the police  
sort the youma out, while I contact some people to help you get your memories back."  
  
"Thankyou Allan," she murmured into his shoulder. Even though most of her memories were gone, she  
still remembered that she was in love with him. But she was scared. Why did all her friends   
remember things about her that even she didn't?  
  
  
CHAPTER 3  
"What do you mean there are two of them?!" Luna yelped, staring at Artemis. They were sitting in   
Rei's bedroom at the temple. The rest of the senshi, including Sailor Venus, were outside   
talking.  
"I'm not joking," Artemis sighed. "Mina-chan was lying unconscious on the bed because she freaked  
when I talked to her, and then Venus came through the window."  
  
Before Luna could answer, Rei burst in.  
"We have a major problem!" she exclaimed. "I sensed a youma, and Sailor Venus took off on her own  
to go and fight it. None of us have left yet, because we're not sure if we should follow or not."  
"Don't," Artemis advised.  
"Guys, stay put!" Rei yelled over her shoulder. "Don't go after her!" To Artemis and Luna she   
continued, "On top of that, this English guy called Allan just called. He says that - get this -   
Sailor V is currently in England, helping the police fight off youma, and that she doesn't   
remember anything about the past two years in Japan!"  
  
"Then there's three of them," Luna concluded. When Rei raised an eyebrow, she explained what   
Artemis had seen. Rei nodded slowly.  
"I see," she muttered. "I wonder why it has happened, though. I'll go inform the others."  
Frowning, she left the room.  
  
****  
  
"Dammit, how many are there?!" Sailor Venus yelled, looking around at the youma. To start with,   
there had been only one, but when she killed it, two more had spawned from the body. She had   
killed them, only to find four more waiting behind her. The death of those four had created an   
extra eight. They had continued to die and spawn, die and spawn, until there were about a hundred  
of them.  
  
She was tempted to run, but wasn't she a warrior of love and justice, sworn to protecting Tokyo?   
She closed her eyes, reaching for the power deep inside herself. Weird. An attack, one that she   
had used before, but one that was totally unrelated to her powers surfaced. Since when did a beam  
of moonlight have anything to do with love?  
  
****  
  
Sailor V narrowed her eyes, keeping them focussed on the youma. She knew it wasn't long before he  
was dead, and started to wonder. Why were youma coming back to England anyway? It had been two   
years since the demise of the last one.  
  
She too was injured, but knew that with one more attack she could finish the creature off.   
Searching inside herself, she looked for a basic attack that wouldn't take her last bit of   
strength away as well as killing the youma. Sometimes big attacks required a lot of strength. Ah,  
there was one. Her first ever attack. She closed her eyes and screamed it, pointing at the youma.  
  
"CRESCENT BEAM!"  
  
****  
  
"CRESCENT BEAM!"  
Sailor Venus was thrown back by the blast of light that shot from her fingertips towards the   
youma. Her head swam, dazzled by the sudden power of the attack. Since when had her crescent beam  
been so strong? She closed her eyes as the light exploded into a million different colours around  
the youma.  
  
When she opened them again, the youma were gone.  
  
****  
  
Minako, who had been walking to catch a bus to Usagi's house, screamed at the sudden pain in her   
head, as two identical voices yelled the words 'crescent beam'. Clapping her hands against her   
ears, she hunched over in pain as dazzling white lights danced in front of her eyes, blinding   
her. She squeezed her eyes shut and collapsed to the pavement.  
  
  
CHAPTER 4  
"Sailor V. Sailor V, are you all right?"  
"Big sister?" Sailor V asked, her eyes fluttering open. "Big sister, what happened?"  
"You wiped that youma out of existence, chibi," Katarina whispered, using the Japanese word for   
'little'. She wiped at her eyes with a tissue and sniffed. "Your attack was so much more powerful  
than it ever has been before. I thought we'd lost you."  
  
Sailor V sat up and looked around. She was in Katarina's house, on the couch in the living room.   
Katarina was the only other person there.  
"Allan?" Sailor V asked.  
Katarina smiled. "He told me what's been happening to you, sweetie. He's gone off to Japan to   
speak with some of the girls you know there. He promised you he'd help, remember?"  
Sailor V nodded dumbly and swallowed the lump in her throat. "When will he be back?"  
  
"I don't know," Katarina admitted. Then she added, "Don't worry yourself, Sailor V. He'll be   
fine."  
"I'm not only worried about him," Sailor V said softly. "I'm also worried about me."  
  
****  
  
"Minako, wake up."  
Minako opened her eyes to see Usagi hovering over her, looking frantic.   
"Usagi. What happened?" she asked, bemused by her friend's look.  
"You've been unconscious for hours!" Usagi exclaimed. "We took you back to the shrine… that's   
where we are now… but…"  
"The shrine?" Minako echoed. "You mean Hikawa Shrine? Where that old man works with his   
granddaughter?"  
  
"Yes, that's right," Usagi said gently. "The man's granddaughter is Rei. Remember how we were   
talking about Rei before?"  
"She goes to T*A, doesn't she?"  
Usagi beamed. Minako seemed to be remembering small bits and pieces about their friends, even if  
it wasn't much.  
"I thought so," Minako nodded. She yawned. "I'm going back to sleep now…"  
"No, wait!" Usagi cried. Minako looked at her. "Do you know why you were unconscious?"  
  
"I heard two people yell," Minako said vaguely. "And bright white lights exploded in my head."  
"What did the people say?" Usagi pressed.  
"Crescent beam?" Minako asked. Then she closed her eyes.  
Usagi sighed, pulling the sheets back around Minako.  
"Sweet dreams," she whispered, walking quietly out of the room.  
  
****  
  
"Sailor Venus is still sleeping," Rei informed the others.  
"So is Minako-chan," Usagi added. She quickly relayed what Minako had said before drifting off to  
sleep. "It's almost as if Sailor V and Sailor Venus used their attack at the same time, and it  
drained energy out of both Sailor Venus and Minako-chan."  
"I wonder if Sailor V was drained of energy?" Ami wondered.  
Makoto grinned at her. "We'll find out soon. Allan's on his way. He called again when you guys  
all took off to look for Minako and Venus. He said he's coming to Tokyo, and that he'll meet us   
here. He sounded really upset."  
  
"Maybe that's because Sailor V did pass out," Usagi pointed out. "And he was worried about why it  
had happened."  
"I think he just wants to sort this all out," Rei sighed. "Poor Minako."  
"I wonder… how are we going to fix it?" Ami asked.  
"Luna and Artemis have taken off to find out," Makoto said. "I think they're off to see Setsuna.   
She'd know how, surely."  
"How long until Allan arrives?" Ami frowned. "The sooner we sort this out, the better."  
"He should arrive late tomorrow," Rei said. "I'll call you when he gets here."  
  
"Nuh-uh, Rei-chan!" Usagi giggled. "We'll all stay the night. Won't we, girls? There's no school   
tomorrow, so it'll be okay with our mamas. I'm going to pack!"  
She ran away, down the stairs of the shrine. Rei shook her head.  
"She never thinks to ask whether it will be okay with grandpa," Rei laughed, shaking her head.   
"Go on girls. Go home and pack. You can stay here tonight."  
  
  
CHAPTER 5  
Sailor V looked up as Katarina came back into the room.  
"I've got some bad news," the older girl said, sitting on the couch.  
"What is it, big sister?" Sailor V asked, concerned.  
Katarina hesitated, and then said, "The ruler of the youma that have recently been attacking   
wants to fight you. He's amazed by your strength and has decided to destroy you so they can   
destroy England without you interfering. He's at the police station, demanding to see you,   
threatening to kill all the police there unless you go."  
  
"What kind of heroine would I be if I didn't go?" Sailor V wondered, smiling at Katarina. "Don't   
worry, big sister. I'll be all right. And then you can smile again, because London will be safe   
once more!"  
Katarina laughed. "Sailor V, when you talk in English you say the weirdest things."  
"No, big sister," Sailor V corrected, "I say weird things all the time!"  
  
****  
  
"Let me get this straight," Ami said, looking at the young man seated with the senshi. "Sailor V   
knows that she went to Japan, but she can't remember what she did there?"  
"It's like Minako-chan," Rei said, snapping her fingers. "She knows who she is, and who you guys   
are, but only knew me as the girl who works at the shrine, because if it wasn't for our   
senshi-lives, she wouldn't have met me. Also, she doesn't remember about Sailor Venus or Artemis,  
and I'll betcha that if we asked Sailor Venus or   
Minako-chan about their past in England, they'd get confused, knowing they'd been there but not   
able to remember why."  
  
"Wait a minute," Allan jumped in. "Are you telling me that Minako and Sailor Venus are currently   
separate people from Sailor V?"  
"You'd better believe it," a voice said. Everyone turned as Artemis and Luna came running up the   
stairs. "Allan, hello," Artemis said warmly. "It's nice to see you."  
"You too, Art," Allan said, patting the cat on the head. "What's up?"  
  
Artemis jumped up on Usagi's lap and looked at the other three girls. "Pluto says there's only   
one way to fix this."  
"How?" Makoto asked eagerly. "I'd give anything to get Mina-chan back. Anything."  
"Where are they now?" Allan asked. "Sailor Venus and Minako?"  
The girls took a moment to decipher what he was saying, and then Ami said, "Sailor Venus is   
fighting youma. Minako is at home, resting."  
"I should go see her," Allan fretted.  
"There's no use," Artemis jumped in. Having been in England with Minako, he could speak English   
almost as well as Allan.  
  
"Actually, she'll still remember him," Rei said. "Allan was her friend when she was Minako as   
well as Sailor V. It might…"  
"No," Artemis said firmly. "We need his help. Setsuna said the only way to get Mina-chan back is   
to get all three of them together and have them remember each other. We need Allan to call Sailor  
V and ask her to come here. He can then help us get each of the girls to remember one another."  
"Do you think it will work?" Ami asked.  
"Setsuna said that's what happens. We just have to hope it works. One Minako was too much. Three   
is disastrous," Luna quipped. Everyone laughed, feeling much more at ease.  
  
"In that case, I'll go phone Minako," Allan said. Once Artemis had translated, Rei took him   
inside to where the phone was.  
"If you need help, call me," she said in guttered English. Then she left, and Allan dialled   
Katarina's phone number.  
  
****  
  
Sailor V was sobbing. Police came near her, trying to comfort her, but she only yelled for them   
to get away. Sailor V had fallen under another fit when she used her crescent beam against the   
youma king, and had nearly been killed by the monster. But Katarina had intervened, and now while  
the monster was dead, Sailor V knew that Katarina would also die.  
  
"Big sister, I'm so sorry," Sailor V wept, holding onto Katarina's limp body. The older girl   
smiled up at her weakly, with quivering lips.  
"Stop apologising, baka," Katarina hissed, calling V 'stupid' in Japanese. "It wasn't your fault.  
I was just trying to…"  
"Save me. So it was my fault. If I hadn't drained myself before, I would not have…"  
"Shut up!" Katarina snapped. "You can't blame yourself! It was not your fault, Sailor V. If you   
hadn't come to help, there would be far more people dead than just me. I should be thanking you."  
  
"Kat, what about…"  
"Allan?" the older girl whispered, her grip on Sailor V's hand weakening. "Take care of him for   
me."  
"Big sister," V sobbed. "Please don't die!"  
She clutched at her friend, eyes closed, tears rolling down her cheeks. When she opened her eyes   
again, Katarina's breathing had stopped, and her eyes were closed peacefully.  
  
"Goodbye, big sister," Sailor V whispered. "Have a sweet dream."  
  
  
CHAPTER 6  
"Sailor V, it's Allan."  
"Oh, hello Allan," she whispered, drained.  
He sounded concerned. "Are you okay?"  
"No I'm not," she answered sadly. "Big sister… Katarina… Allan, she died trying to save me."  
There was silence, and then, "No."  
"Would I say it if it wasn't true?!" she exploded, bursting into tears. "Would I make a lie such   
as that? No! I love Katarina like she is my own sister! I would not have her dead for just a…"  
  
"Sailor V, shut up!" Allan yelled. "I'm sorry," he whispered, somewhat calmer. "I… I didn't mean   
to accuse of lying. I just didn't want to believe that…"  
"It's all right, Allan," Sailor V sighed. "I understand. I'm sorry, also. And I'm sorry I   
couldn't do anything to help her."  
  
He paused, and then asked, "Could you come to Tokyo?"  
"What for?"  
"It's… nothing," he said, although she could tell he was lying. "I'll meet you at the airport.   
Can you do so?"  
"Not until you tell me what for," she said stubbornly.  
"Look," Allan snapped. "I'm tired, Minako." She restrained herself from yelling at him as he   
continued, "I'm tired. Very tired. I'm trying to help you find out about your past. I haven't   
slept for days. I've found out my stomach can't handle sushi. And I've just found out that   
Katarina is dead. I'm not in the mood for your childish behaviour. The next flight to Tokyo   
leaves in ten hours. Book it, pack your stuff and come. I'll meet you at the airport."  
  
She was about to argue, but he slammed down the phone. She stared at the receiver for a few   
minutes, then waited for a dial tone and dialled the airport's number.  
  
****  
  
"Allan? What are you doing here?" Minako was so amazed as she looked upon her friend and love   
that she forgot to speak in English and instead began to ramble in Japanese. When she saw him   
looking quizzically at her, she stopped, blushing.  
"Sorry," she muttered in English. Instead of laughing and sweeping her up in a hug like he would  
have done a few years back, he smiled grimly.  
"Minako, you have to meet Usagi at the Hikawa Shrine," he said. "Now. Please, you must hurry.   
It's important."  
  
She stared at him as he turned to leave, and her lower lip quivered.  
"Allan?"  
He looked at her, and suddenly he smiled sadly.  
"I'm sorry, Minako," he said softly. "I'll explain later."  
With that, he left.  
  
****  
  
"She's here," Usagi whispered to Rei. "Remember, we're not supposed to know her. She, for one,   
doesn't remember us."  
"I'm glad that Rei's doing this," Makoto informed Ami. "She's pretty good at this type of stuff.   
Usagi and I are definitely the worst."  
"I'm not better actor than you are," Rei protested.  
"Yes you are," Ami laughed. "Now get out there and greet her."  
  
Rei walked up to Sailor V and shook the girl's gloved hand.  
"Sailor V," she said, keeping her voice low with respect. "I am very pleased to meet you. I am   
Hino Rei."  
"Miss Hino," Sailor V said, nodding slightly. "Is Allan here?"  
"Not now, but he will be very soon," Rei promised. "With him he is bringing someone we wish very   
much for you to meet. For now, please sit with me and enjoy lunch."  
"Thankyou," Sailor V nodded. "I would be honoured, Miss Hino."  
  
  
EPILOGUE  
There was a knock on the door and then Usagi walked in, wearing temple robes. She knelt down   
before Rei, playing the part of a maid or servant.  
"Lady Hino," she murmured, keeping her eyes trained on the ground so as not to look at Sailor V.   
"Mister Allan and his guests are here."  
"Send him in," Rei said dismissively, and Usagi hurried off.  
"You have servants?" Sailor V asked incredulously, staring at the path Usagi had taken.  
"Uhh… yes," Rei agreed. "We are a very rich family, so we have servants. Usagi is one of many."  
  
"Rei. Sailor V."  
Both girls turned to see Allan standing with two young girls. Both of them looked identical. The   
only difference was the outfits they were wearing. Sailor V gasped.  
"Allan - they look like…"  
"They are you," Rei said. "This is Aino Minako, a girl that lives in Tokyo and goes to school  
like any normal girl. And this is Sailor Venus, who fights evil by moonlight with the other   
sailor senshi. By day, she is Aino Minako. In their past, they were you. You are they. You are   
all Sailor V."  
  
Usagi walked back in, followed by Ami and Makoto.  
"This is Tsukino Usagi, also known as Sailor Moon. Then there is Mizuno Ami and Kino Makoto, also  
known as Sailor Mercury and Sailor Jupiter. I am Hino Rei, and I am Sailor Mars."  
"I think I remember," Sailor V whispered. "I left England, and came to Japan to fight as Sailor   
Venus. And I have always been Aino Minako. I was born as Aino Minako. I will be Aino Minako."  
"I also remember," Sailor Venus whispered. Minako nodded her understanding.  
  
"Then you must join hands," Allan instructed. "Join hands in a circle and speak the words 'Venus   
Power'. You are one person, and so you must join back together. I don't know how you became   
separated, but you must become one again."  
They nodded, and Sailor V got to her feet. The girls stood in a circle, gripping each other's   
hands tightly.  
"Venus Power," they whispered, tightening their grip.  
  
Everything became light, and they could see no more.  
  
****  
  
"Oh, Allan, I'm so sorry!" Minako cried, flinging herself into Allan's grip.  
He held tightly onto her, burying his face in her blonde hair.  
"It's all right, little one," he murmured. "Don't cry. It's over now."  
She looked up at him and smiled. "Will you stay in Japan?"  
"No, I can't. I have a job in England, and my parents to support. But maybe someday I'll come   
back."  
"Then… will you visit?" she begged.  
"Of course, Minako. I couldn't neglect you again."  
  
She buried her face in his chest to hide her sobs, but at least everything was back to normal.  
Even if today he didn't love her, maybe someday he would. And even if he didn't, she'd eventually  
get over him. She'd have to. For him she'd do anything, even stand on her own in a blizzard and   
freeze to death. He was her best friend, her one true love.  
  
She watched sadly as he departed into the pouring rain, disappearing behind the foggy night.  
Goodbye Allan, she thought. I will love you always.  
  
  
~Fin~ 


End file.
